Seen it coming
by MarlaMonster
Summary: Jim comes to a realization that throws him for a loop. Will he be able to handle holding it in? How will it all end? eventual SLASH Spirk later Scones
1. Chapter 1

'_Oh good it's only been three freaking hours of nothing in the view screen…'_

The captain of the Enterprise cracked his neck before returning to the PADD settled on the armrest of his chair. This was the third separate report that was compiled on the next planet that they would be beaming down to. The mission was a simple diplomatic one involving hand shaking, and picture taking. Maybe not the hand shaking if these pictures of the claws these inhabitants have are anything to go by. The planet was Federation friendly and eager to meet the newest flagship. Jim was certain that this was the 300th, give or take a couple hundred, diplomatic photo opt that the ship had been through. Luckily for Jim, and Bones, most of these missions ended with Jim being unscathed. Most of the time Jim skips through the reports on the diplomatic trips picking up the big points and waiting for Spock to fill him in, preferring to let Spock's cool collected voice fill his head.

Therein lays the problem. It started a day ago when Kirk got the first word of the ship's next assignment and started thinking about Spock calmly telling him about the planet and what the trip would entail. He couldn't keep the small smile off his face when he thought about the exasperated sigh he would receive from his first officer. Spock would never admit to anyone about that sigh, but it was there and Kirk always heard it. He thought about that and the fact that he could always tell how Spock was feeling just by the tiny changes in his body language or by the Vulcan's expressive eyes. He sometimes wondered how no one picked up on these things, but also loved being the one to understand the cryptic language of Spock. Jim's thoughts drifted to Uhura, and wondered what things she picked up on. He shook his head trying to push the thought of them sitting close holding hands and talking quietly. It was when he was analyzing why he didn't want to think about them together that he realized why. _'I want that. Not just that, but that with him…WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?'_ he was walking down a corridor turning into the mess hall when he came to the startling revelation. He stopped in mid stride and nearly got knocked to the floor by two security officers that where conversing behind him. After gathering his thoughts and waving off the confused looks he received from the two officers he plastered his charming James T. Kirk smile on and strolled into the line for breakfast.

He plopped down at his regular table across from Uhura, Spock, and Sulu while sitting next to Bones and Chekov. Scotty made an appearance for dinner and sometimes lunch, but always preferred breakfast down in engineering. The man was dedicated to say the least. All the eyes at the table greeted Jim with a nod while they continued to listen to Uhura talk about the newest translations she read about. She was always the center of attention when she talked, and her voice pristine and crisp while her face glowed. _'How do you compete with that? What,no! You don't want to compete with that. He is your first officer and one of your best friends. Your straight best friend.' _Jim's internal monologue continued while the talk around the table continued.

"…and try not to end up on the receiving end of those massive claws Jim, cause I swear if I gotta stitch your ass up for a photo opt your next physical will include Walter's giving you a thorough prostate exam." Bones casually sipped his coffee as the rest of the table stifled their laughter. Spock was the only one not suppressing a grin externally.

Jim placed his hands over his heart.

"Hey! I'm quite capable of being professional and un-antagonistic."

"How about you steer clear of the entire female population and all the single males as well, to be safe." Bones raised cocked his eyebrow before rising up with his tray. He tossed a mock salute the table's way before heading to sick bay.

Jim started pushing the food on his plate around while the rest of the table continued their banter. He turned Bones' words over in his head thinking about the different times foreign leaders ushered their daughters towards him as well as some sons. He never took any of them up on their offers, not that anyone believed him, and it was just now starting to irritate him that everyone thought him to be a man whore. Still in his own head, Jim felt eyes on him intently. He glanced up from his mashed food to spy Spock staring right in his eyes. The intensity of that brief moment made Jim blush and almost choke on his own tongue which he tried hiding as a cough. He quickly gathered his plate and explained he had Captainy things to do before shift. Spock rose from his seat graceful as ever to join Jim on his way to the bridge. _'Does he have to move like that? So smooth and beautifully' _

Jim was trying everything he could to keep his thoughts on the next mission and not on the very tall, dark, and hot Vulcan walking close to him talking about science reports. _'How does he make nitrogen compounds so sexy? Tall, dark, and hot? Damn it! No. Think about the claw people on Traxen' _Apparently Spock wasn't the only one with readable body language…

"Captain, are you well?" Spock slowed his pace to match Jim's. Jim hadn't realized he had slowed down.

"…yeah. I'm fine." He gave a small forced smile.

"Fine has many variations of meanings. Fine is too relative a term."

Jim couldn't help but smile a little for real. _'Yeah, too damn cute.' _

"I'm okay. Okay isn't too relative is it? Why do you ask?"

"You sat down without your normal greeting to the table. You then were quiet until Dr. McCoy commented on the next mission. You then became even more quiet as if you were upset by the doctors comments made in what I would assume was a jest at your personal history. Am I wrong in assuming there is something troubling you?"

'_Damn perceptive Vulcan.'_ Jim layered on the JT Kirk smile and turning to Spock while stepping on to the lift.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm just ready to get this mission over with and maybe score some shore leave." Jim watched as worry and a bit of sadness passed through Spock's eyes. _'I hate lying to you, but you definitely don't want the truth."Yeah, I'm a bit broken hearted because I'm not actually a man whore and I'm in fact in love with you. I know that you're with Uhura and that I'm a mess, not to mention a man but I can't change how I feel so I'll just get better at sulking away from public." Not a great plan_

"If you would like, I am always there for counsel on any matter you would like to talk about, Captain. Of course, that is if you are comfortable." Spock stood stark straight with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Jim recognized this coupled with those eyes as a sign of nervousness.

'_Why is HE nervous? I'm the one in love with him…' _ "Thanks Spock. I really appreciate it, but it's nothing. Really. We still on for chess for tonight?"

"Of course." Both strode to their positions on the bridge and Jim couldn't help feel the nervousness in his gut about chess later that day. He and Spock had played chess together many times, but never with these other feelings at the forefront. All these months of slowing falling for Spock, and Jim didn't see it coming till it nearing knocked him down.

'_Just don't try and jump your best friend. Simple enough…right'_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So I kind of just jumped into this and I'll mention now that this is in fact my first fic and any comments would be lovely.

Also, I OWN NOTHING

Alpha shift ended in record time in Jim's opinion. He was so lost in thought over all the things he was trying to mask his nerves with he didn't even notice his relief step next to the Captain's chair. That is, until said relief let out a small cough and cleared his throat. Jim glanced up startled.

"Oh. Of course." Jim gathered his PADD and started briefing his officer on the shift before reluctantly heading for the turbo lift knowing that Spock would be at the table for dinner. He ended up sharing the lift with Uhura; her perfect ponytail flipped as she swung around inside. She talked with one of the linguistic officers that were working on the claw people language. _'Really should start thinking of them as Traxen and not claw people. That could come back and bite, or claw. Ugh, I'm punning in my own head. God, she's smart. I mean I'm smart, but she oozes intelligence.' _Uhura turned around fitting a playful smile.

"Try to get the only three Traxen sentences you have to say right Kirk. I made sure they were simple."

Jim could never be mad at her jabbing because he always knew they were meant as playful. She knew he was one of the top of the class in their year, and she wouldn't deny he deserved his captaincy. She was also one of the most caring people he had ever met, which made Jim hate himself a little more for his feelings.

"And I can't thank you enough because I really don't want the intensive physical Bones threatened me with." He threw her a wink straining to keep his smile genuine. Instead of rolling her eyes like she usually would she furrowed her brows.

"Hmmm…"

"What? The wink is a reflex, seriously."

"No, it's just that…you know what, it's nothing. By the way, having a winking reflex is probably 90% of your fatal injury problem."

"I'll work on that." Jim walked to his quarters instead of the mess. He decided that if his stomach was going to flip then he might as well catch up on some paper work.

Medical sign offs were always easy. Anything Bones asked for he needed so Jim didn't really read them. The Science department was mostly the same. Spock never ordered things that were unnecessary unless it could be argued. So, anything that had Spock's name on it would essentially be signed off on. Engineering always took the most reading. Scotty was brilliant when it came to warp cores and transporters, but his methods were a bit…unorthodox at times. He had been working for about an hour and a half before he'd known it. Jim jumped to his feet when the chime at his door came.

"Come in." Jim grabbed a change of clothes before bolting for the bathroom.

"Greetings Captain. Are you well this evening?" Spock stood in the center of the living area.

Jim quickly looked himself over in the mirror. His hair wanted to stand in odd directions and he managed to grab a pair of thread bare jeans and a plain white T-shirt. _'I look like I just took a nap…great. Why are you worrying about this? It's just chess with Spock, idiot.'_

"Jim, Spock. We are off duty remember. And, yeah, I'm okay. You?" Jim strolled back into the living area to see Spock standing stark straight in his science blues. _'Only man I know that looks THAT good in his uniform. STOP IT!'_

"I am well. I was surprised that you did not attend dinner with the rest of the bridge crew today."

"Awe, Spock, did you miss me?" Jim motioned for Spock to sit and get comfortable while he set up the chess board.

"Your presence was missed yes." Jim froze in his movements while he processed that.

'_Didn't expect that. Don't read into it…he didn't mean it like that.' _Jim finished placing the pieces.

"Want something to drink? Tea maybe? I figured out how to program better chamomile if you want to try it." Jim could tell when Spock would drink the tea that it was never up to par. Jim had spent one his seldom free afternoons to tinker with the replicator. _'that wasn't a clue you were hopeless? Ugh'_

"Yes, thank you." Spock quietly watched Jim and took the tea. Jim saw the look of surprise fit across Spock's face. "This is quite an improvement. You must have spent quite a lot of time adjusting the settings."

"Nah. It really wasn't all that hard." Jim shrugged. _'Only about two hours…'_

"Nevertheless as a regular tea drinker, thank you." Spock let a small smile grace his face. Jim instantly flushed and committed the smile to memory. They were extremely rare. _'Stop blushing like a girl. He's gonna notice'._

"Your move Spock." Jim quickly took a drink of his coffee to mask the coloring of his face. Spock stared at him for a few seconds then nodded and started the game. The game continued as Spock used his logical strategy while Jim tried using spontaneity to his advantage. Spock won faster than he normally would. They played again with the same outcome.

"Cap- Jim, I know you expressed earlier that it was nothing that is troubling you, but I cannot help but notice that …it is affecting your chess skills."

'_Okay, so it's noticeable. Great. How do I get out of this without lying to him? I can't lie to him'_

"Um, well I guess I've had some things on my mind. Some feelings to figure out is all." Jim left the table to get some water. "You want some more tea?"

"No, thank you. If you do not mind me asking, what are these feelings you have been trying to, figure out?" Spock steadily looked at the chess board. Jim sat back down and studied his water glass intently.

"Well…Huh. Honestly Spock," Spock looked directly Jim now. Jim squirmed a bit under his gaze. "I have been feeling something for someone for a long time now, but I am just now realizing how ridiculous it is and unavailable the possibility with that person is. I've been kind of dealing with that and also trying to keep my original relationship with them good." _'Not too bad. Not a lie but not the whole damn confession.'_

"Are these feelings, romantic?" Spock never looked away.

"Yeah. Yeah they are. I respect them a lot, more than almost anyone and I don't want to make things awkward for them." Jim could see Spock contemplating his next words like his moves in chess.

"Are you certain that they do not have romantic feeling for you as well?"

"Pretty sure."

"What is your evidence?" Jim couldn't help but chuckle. _'Always the scientist.'_

"Well," Jim furrowed his brows. "One thing is they are a man and I'm pretty sure they are straight," Spock could not stop his eye brow from reaching towards his hairline. "The second is they are seeing someone. A woman, which adds credence to point one, by the way, and I could never tell them how I feel knowing I could somehow affect that. And honestly, even if they were not with someone and liked to date men I wouldn't be what they call a safe bet. The track record that follows me, as false as it is, is compelling repellent."

"This morning you were bothered by Dr. McCoy's humor because it supports the false track record."

"Yeah, pretty much. It's not like you had that problem. I bet your relationship with Uhura is better off because she doesn't have to worry about the rumors floating around about your past relationships."

Spock cocked his head to the side almost unnoticeably. "If we were to judge the success of romantic relationships on reputation I would say it was inconclusive. The lieutenant and I severed our romantic attachment four months ago. Furthermore, if someone that you respect and care for is unable to look past simple rumors and gossip and grasp who you really are then they do not deserve your affections."

Jim had a lot to take in. "Hold on, when did you and Uhura split? I didn't even know. How did I not know? There was no tension or even…I can't…"

"We ended the romantic attachment on amiable terms. We were not as you would say, right, for each other in the long term. We have remained close friends." Spock actually had a smirk on his face.

"This is not funny Spock! I can't believe I couldn't see this. You're one of my best friends and I work with both of you every day." _'Holy crap. I've been jealous of the woman that isn't even sleeping with him. He is available! Don't get excited, he's straight.'_ The last thought brought him back. "I'm sorry to hear about that Spock."

"Your concern is nice, but I can assure you there is nothing to be sorry about."

"And…thanks for the pep talk. I guess your right about the gossip, but it's hard to get past when that's the first thing you hear about someone."

"I meant what I said, Jim. You are a remarkable individual. Anyone would be lucky to be romantically attached to you," Jim blushed scarlet. Spock rose from his seat quickly. "I shall let you rest. Good evening Jim."

Jim jumped up to walk Spock to the door. "Thanks for everything Spock. Chess, the talk, and honestly just you being here. You probably couldn't tell, but I'm always calmer with you're near," Spock nodded and graced Jim with another small smile that made Jim's heart thump. "Good night," as soon as the door shut Jim went into the bedroom and face planted on the bed.

'_I'm calmer when you're near? Yeah until you smile, or say something sweet, or make a joke, or touch me._

Up until then Jim had been able to squish fantasies of Spock just by remembering Uhura. How was he going to do that now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! For the few reviews I've received, Thank you! I hope you enjoy!**

Jim jerked awake after the alarm stole him from his dream. The conversation with Spock the previous night had made it extremely hard for Jim to fall asleep. He ended up taking a very cold shower after fitfully sleeping for only two hours the first time he lay down. He looked at the clock and realized he only had about forty minutes before he had to be on the bridge. The alarm had been going off for a half an hour. _'Well, I guess breakfast is out of the question.'_ He then tossed his covers and padded to the bathroom. _'Guess I'm taking another cold shower. I am pathetic.'_

Jim left his quarters and started towards the turbo lift only to be commandeered by an annoyed looking CMO.

"You weren't at breakfast. You aren't skipping meals to preserve that girlish figure of yours are you?" Bones tossed an apple at Jim.

"Uh, no actually. I just slept passed my alarm so I didn't really have time. Thanks." Jim couldn't help but love the mother hen side of Bones. Bones had been that way since the academy and back then Jim actually needed it.

Bones raised a solitary brow. "Slept through your alarm? Must have been a deep sleep. Any interesting dreams?"

'_Do not freak out. He can't possibly know about your dreams.'_ "Wouldn't you like to know." A suggestive smile fitted across his face earning an eye roll from Bones.

"Ha! You're unbelievable." Bones turned and started for the lift. Jim quickly followed. Bones motioned to go down while Jim motioned for up to the bridge.

"Where you headed Bones?" Med Bay was one level up from them now.

"Engineering. I uh, need to talk to Scotty about fixing the calibration on some the equipment in Med Bay." Bones was pointedly looking at the PADD in his hand.

"Everything okay?" _'Must be important if it gets a personal summons.'_

"Yes," Bones jerked up from reading his PADD to flush a bit and look down again. "Everything's working fine. It's just that things could be working more efficiently. I wouldn't worry."

Jim was a bit confused but took Bones' word for it. "I'm sure if things need done and fixing Scotty is more than up to the task," Jim stepped on to the bridge and turned back before the doors closed. "Just let me know how it all turns out."

If it was possible, Bones looked more flushed. "Will do." The doors finally closed and Jim turned to take his seat. _'What is up with Bones? I can't remember ever seeing him flustered and Oh crap, Spock is bending in front of his station! Why is his ass so perfect in those pants? Stop looking! Look at the view screen.'_ Jim recovered composure before anyone noticed and he turned to rest of the bridge crew.

"Good morning. I hope you all slept well." The bridge all said their good mornings and it calmed Jim down. "Mr. Sulu, how long until we reach Traxen?"

"Approximately 32 hours and 20 minutes, sir."

"Excellent. Mr. Chekov please make the ship wide announcement."

"Yes, Keptin."

Jim then began reading all the reports on Traxen. He wanted to learn everything he could without having to ask Spock. The last thing he needed was to be visibly pinning after the man while he told him about the planet. Jim was becoming bad at hiding how he felt in front of Spock and when Spock would inevitably give him that sigh he would let it all slip on his face or he might say something. Jim started to drift off into thoughts about that voice. Thinking of all the snarky comments made in the most serious tone possible. It was Spock's low tone at times that made Jim's toes curl. He became aware he was grinning like a fool that had the secret to life itself and looked up to see Spock looking at him. _'Crap! You're smiling like an idiot.'_ Jim turned pink and looked down once more at his PADD. He felt eyes on him and then all of a sudden Spock was standing directly to his left.

"Captain, would you like to be briefed on some of the particulars of the planet and the habits of its inhabitants?" Spock could not look more relaxed.

"Huh," Jim was a bit startled to hear Spock's velvety voice so close. "Oh, uh I actually read all the reports I could possibly want on the planet." Jim watched as something flashed in Spock's eyes that he couldn't quite pin point. _'Was he upset?'_

"You do not require my assistance then." It was more of a statement than anything.

"Well, I know how irritated you get when I ask you to go over these things and."

"I agree that I find it a bit trying that you refuse to read all of the reports handed to you, but I assure you that you do not irritate me."

'_Did he just interrupt me? That is so un-Spocklike.' _"Oh. Well I guess I got that wrong. Maybe we can discuss some of the things in the reports over chess?" _'What happened to avoiding the velvety voice?'_

"That would most agreeable. I shall meet you in your quarters after I have meditated." Spock nodded and after giving Jim a smirk walked back to his station. Jim immediately began taking deep breathes to calm down the small panic attack he was having his head

'_He's single. He is still charming. He is not irritated by me. He's acting a bit un-Spocklike, but in a good way. He smirked at me! Why did you invite him for chess? You're going to give it all up, you idiot! Good job throwing away that friendship!_ Jim jumped up from his seat and headed for the lift. "Spock, you have the Conn." _'Maybe talking to Bones will cool me down, or at least he'll have something to rant about that will get mind off of Spock._

Jim could always count on Bones to be annoyed with something. Every since their first meeting on the transport to the academy, Bones was always there for Jim to be the optimist. Jim strolled into Med Bay and spotted Chapel bandaging a whining red shirt. Chapel wasn't fazed at all by the whining and continued to bandage as if nothing was being said. It always made Jim smile when the head nurse was so unwavering. He strolled past, straight to Bones' office and threw himself into one of the chairs. Bones was whistling. He was actually whistling a tune and it sounded cheerful even. He casually looked up from the report he was reviewing.

"Well, you ain't bleeding so to what do I owe the pleasure?" He grinned at Jim with not a hint of frustration. Jim couldn't help but be confused.

"Okay, what's up with you?"

"What do mean? What did I do?"

"It's what you aren't doing. For one you were whistling when I came in here and you haven't scowled once at me. In fact, you were smiling."

"So, because I've been pleasant for the last ten minutes there's something up with me?" Bones' tried to look offended, but Jim could see there was something else there.

"No. I mean, I always find you pleasant, even when you're being grouchy. I guess it's just that all of a sudden you're acting weird. This morning in the turbo lift you actually became flustered, and now you're all chipper like the cat who caught the canary. You're just acting weird is all."

"I'm acting weird? What about you? You haven't said more than a few sentences in the last couple days outside of duty unless spoken directly to. You missed dinner the last two nights, and you're waking up late and looking like you're always lost in thought. I'm acting weird? At least I'm acting happy and not like a moody teenage girl!"

'_Damn Okay, he's right. How many other people have noticed?' _"Okay, so I have been lost in thought. I guess that's why I haven't been saying much. Sorry."

Bones opened his mouth but closed it quickly. He paused for a minute before he regarded Jim again. "I gotta say, I didn't think you would admit that without coaxing. What's going on?"

"Oh no. Not until you spill what's got you so happy." Jim was all for good news over bad news.

Bones squirmed a bit behind his desk. "Well, uh. I guess I'm kinda seein' someone."

"You guess?" Jim furrowed his brows and leaned forward a bit.

"Yeah, well this is all kind of new for me. I was miserably married for a long time and I'm just not used to the idea. It's not really seeing each other since we've only really had two dates or something resembling a date." Bones fiddled with his stylus.

'_Who the hell is Bones dating? How did he not see this coming? Besides me the only people I see Bones really hanging out with is Chapel, who was engaged and….'_ Jim plopped back in his chair and scoffed in realization. He wanted to hear it from Bones.

"And who is this lucky crew member?" Jim couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face.

"You already figured it out didn't you?" Bones crossed his arms to his chest and narrowed his eyes at Jim.

"Awe, see that's the Bones I know and love! I bet Scotty loves that about you too."

"This does not leave this room!" Bones' face turned deep scarlet. "Not a word, Jim. I mean it. No telling Scotty I told you either."

"C'mon Bones! I would never." Bones scoffed. "Not with something important to you. I gotta say, I didn't see THAT coming. I thought you were a women only type of guy. When did that change?" Jim was genuinely curious.

"Well, honestly I don't know. Scotty and I have always got along and our friendship has been great. Slowly through time we started getting closer until all the little things added up and we realized we more than liked each other. I don't think I've ever felt the same about someone and I'm astonished he feels anything for me. So, what's there for me not to be happy about?"

"I'm really happy for you man! Seriously, I hope it all works out."

"Thanks Jim. I'm glad to finally tell my best friend that I have a…boyfriend. That's weird to say still."

'_Screw the rant to make me feel better. This is fantastic. Now I just need to slip out before'_

"Alright Jim, spill. What's got you trapped in your head." _'Well, there went that plan.'_

"Well, actually I'm kinda, how do I put this delicately, in love." Jim looked everywhere but at Bones.

"You. Are in love. Actual love. Not lust?" it was bones that leaned forward this times placing his elbows on his desk. "With who?"

"It doesn't matter really. They aren't into men and they most definitely aren't into me. I've been moody cause I've been trying to be logical about this and move on."

"You've been spending too much time with Spock. There isn't much logic to love, and how do you know they aren't interested in you? Who is it? I ain't gonna tell anyone." Bones was using his comforting bedside voice, the one that he never gave Jim when he was actually in a hospital bed.

"Um, I, it's Spock. I'm in love with Spock." _'I just said that out loud. Good thing I have nothing in my stomache to throw up. Why is Bones looking at me like that?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! This is the next bit. There's a lot of dialogue. I hope you enjoy! **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

'_Why is Bones looking at me like that?'_

Bones leaned with his elbows on his desk clasping his hands together in a fist below his chin. His face was scrunched up in concentration while he just looked at Jim. Jim did not take this as a good sign.

"Yeah, I know Bones. This is why I've been so moody. It couldn't possibly happen and I have to get a hold of myself."

"You're serious aren't you?" Bones continued his stare but leaned back in his chair.

Jim was a little thrown off by Bones' honest question. "Of course I'm serious! I'm not an idiot Bones. I know what love is, and even though this is the deepest I've ever fallen, I recognize it! I am capable of love and not just banging anything that moves as you so eloquently like to propagate!" Jim was becoming more angry as he continued. He thought about all the rumors and the way all of his previous partners thought about him. They all assumed he could never be serious with someone for more than a month. Even the ones that claimed to really care were willing to end the relationship for someone they thought would be more permanent. He never got serious enough with anyone for anyone to get to know who he really was and where he came from. The only person that really knew him was Bones and the fact that he was questioning him was setting him over the edge. " You of all people should know that I hate all the people that throw themselves at me like I'll hook up with anything that moves and I know that you know how hurt I was when Kate broke up with me because she thought Phil was going to be the better catch in the long run and-"

"Jim calm down! I know you're not an idiot! I'm sorry! Just hold on a second!" Bones was wide eyed and holding his hands up gesturing to stop. Jim took a few deep breathes and felt his face begin to cool down.

"Alright."

"Look, I'm sorry if the jokes bother you, and I know how upset you were about Kate. She was a real piece of work and you know it. Phil was the better catch for her because he would do anything she'd ask. He was a spineless git. You are not spineless and she was not right for you."

"The jokes don't really bother me all the time. Actually, I think most of it is funny the way the leaders introduce the singles to me, but it get old ya know. I'm going to be known throughout the universe as the man whore Captain James T. Kirk, who slept with every species and died alone." _'Haha this really helped your mood.' _Jim rubbed his fingers against his temples as he tried to will away a headache. "…And I know Kate and I weren't meant to be, but at the time I thought we could make it work. Hind sight and all that right? I just don't want you to think I'm incapable of love."

Bones sighed. "Jim. I never believed you were incapable of love. For God's sake, I've seen you risk your life time and again to save friends and crew members. You'd give the shirt off your back to anyone, and I don't see why you don't think you have chance with Spock."

Jim shook his head and furrowed his brows in confusion. "You know who Spock is right?"

"Walking computer, about 6 foot, greenish tinted skin who lives to irritate me? Yeah, I've seen him around." Bones rolled his eyes. "Look, He and Uhura aren't together anymore. I know you say he doesn't like men, but you don't know that for sure. Vulcan's are a race that value mental compatibility over physical compatibility. He may in fact find you attractive and you just don't know because he's too proper to think about someone else while in a relationship. You won't know until you try to understand and get to know what he likes." Bones rubbed his face. "I can't believe I'm giving you advice on wooing the hobgoblin."

'_Mental compatibility? Why did I never consider that? Oh that's right, because you were too busy being depressed and ridiculous. Still, I don't want to ruin our friendship.'_

"I guess I never thought about it that way. Is that what you were attracted to in Scotty? Just curious is all…"

"Well, like I said. At first we were friends. We bonded over alcohol and cards. He taught me about what he loved about engineering and he listen to me ramble about medical jargon. We stated talking about anything and everything until I realized that I didn't care what we were talking about as long as it was him that was talking. I started noticing the way he looked when he said certain things or something excited him and that's when I figured it out. It kinda freaked me out to tell you the truth…"

"Why on earth did you wait to tell me? I could have helped!"

"Yeah well, I wanted to but I was too chicken shit. Scotty was the one that had to make the first mood and I found out he was just as freaked as me until he just couldn't take it." Bones chuckled and shook his head. He then leaned forward looking serious again. "Listen Jim. Don't count your feelings out. Just see how things progress naturally and push when you need to push. See if Spock pushes back or shies away. Don't give up on love though, if that's what it is. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll give it a shot. It's the least I can do if I'm being that miserable for everyone." _Easier said than done. Got it? This is going to be terrible. I'd rather not know! At least I could still dream...'_ "I gotta get back to the bridge. Thanks Bones and I won't tell a soul." Jim crossed his arms to his chest with a smirk. Bones waved his arms for him to get out of his office as he rolled his eyes.

Jim returned to the bridge and was immediately pursued by Rand. She had a new stack of PADDs and a smile that oozed of smugness. Jim begrudgingly took the PADDs and sat back in his chair. He turned to smile and nod at Spock and his first officer had made it to his side before Jim could register any movement.

"I hope all is well Captain?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to go over something with Bones. Thank you." _'Man, I need to put a bell on him_'

"That is good to hear. I was requested in the science labs four minutes prior to your return and I wanted to ensure all was well before taking my leave. If you are well, I should be going to the labs now."

'_No more eye candy. Damn. Although, it will give me time to clear my head.' _"Yeah Spock, I'm good thank you. Nice to know you'd forgo the labs if I was wounded. Go right ahead." Jim chuckled while trying to focus on the first PADD that needed signing. He became aware that Spock was still standing next to him so Jim looked up thinking he missed a question. Spock was staring at him with furrowed brows and his hands were clenched at his sides. "Are you okay Spock?" Jim was starting to worry Spock needed to sit down. He had never seen Spock like he did then. Spock quickly brought his hands behind his back and his face went back to his normal blank mask.

"I am well Captain. I will be in the labs if I am needed." Spock nodded quickly, turned on his heels and calmly walked on to the lift. Jim was a bit perplexed by what he saw in Spock. He glanced at uhura to see her looking in confusion at the turbo doors. _'She must have seen it too. So, that was weird. I hope he's okay.'_

Uhura turned to look at Jim. He gave her a questioning look and nodded towards the lift. Uhura shrugged her shoulders feigning ignorance. Jim could tell she knew something but he couldn't just order her to tell him something that could be private and none of the Captain's business, even if he really wanted to know.

Twenty three requisitions, and three reports issued by the admiralty later, Alpha shift was relieved of duty for the day. Jim made it to the mess for dinner and noticed the only people at his normal table were Chekov and Sulu. Jim was convinced Uhura was avoiding him and he was pretty sure Bones brought dinner to Scotty in engineering. Now Scotty would have to deal with mother hen Bones. The thought made Jim smile. After grabbing a club sandwich he joined the table. Dinner was full of Chekov claiming that all good things came from Russia where Sulu argued that Russia didn't invent fencing or piloting. Jim enjoyed the light banter and entered his quarters ready to beat Spock at chess.

Jim jumped in the shower and dressed in his casual attire. Bones claimed that Vulcan's were interested in mental compatibility but that didn't mean Jim couldn't look decent. _'I hope Spock is alright. I wish I could_ _have pried some information out of Uhura. You can ask him tonight. Just keep it easy and the way things usually are. Yeah, this is fine.'_

The door chimed and suddenly Jim's stomach was a circus act.

'_So much for easy.'_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

So, it's been a couple of days. Unfortunately my work schedule on the weekends throws my sleep pattern COMPLETLEY off. Anyway, this is the next chapter. Fluffy with a pinch of angst. Hope you enjoy!

After glancing one last time at his reflection, Jim strode to the door. Jim had given Spock permission to enter his quarters without chiming before, but Spock was always too polite to enter unannounced. Lately this has been quite a relief, seeing as Jim barely got himself together before opening the door. Spock stood straight as ever with his hands clasped behind his back with his head slightly cocked to the left. Jim couldn't help but smile. _'He looks like a Vulcan puppy. So cute'_

"Good evening Cap-, Jim."

"Good evening Spock." Jim's smile grew wider after Spock corrected himself on using Jim's first name. "Come on in. How was your meditation this evening? Extra…introspective?"

Spock raised a single brow and upturned his lips into the biggest smile Jim had ever had the pleasure of seeing on the Vulcan. "I would have to assess that it was quite adequate and I find it fascinating that you asked if it was _extra introspective_." His lips turned back into his normal neutral line.

Jim momentarily stunned by the expression that was once on Spock's face finally caught up. "Oh, really? Why is it so fascinating that I asked that?"

"Recently I have been distracted by a quandary and this evening during meditation I was able to focus on all the data I have observed and recalled. After the _introspection_," _'He is teasing me! This is amazing…'_ "I have come to satisfactory conclusions. So, it was fascinating to me that you happened to ask the correct question is what I meant by my statement." Spock sat in his normal seat across from Jim's while Jim replicated some tea for both of them.

"Oh I see," Jim chuckled as he set Spock's tea down for him on the table and took his seat. "Well, I wish I could say I knew what you're thinking but you're the telepath not me. I don't know if it be a good thing anyway cause my mind alone is always jumping around so I could only imagine anyone else's." _'You're rambling Kirk. Knock it off. He going to think you're a child.'_

"On the contrary, I would be fascinated to as you would say, _take a look under the hood_, in your mind. If your chess strategy and negotiation skills are any judge I can only assume you're mind would be...impressive." _'God I want his in my mind and bed. Whatever comes first. Impressive, huh. Most people don't want to stick around to find out what's going on past my pants.'_

"Yeah well, a lot of what's going on up there is unfortunately connected to my heart and gut, so you would probably be a bit repulsed." Jim Knew this was one of the main reason they would never work. Jim thought with his heart a lot, which is why he risked his life so many times for the crew. It hadn't failed him yet, but Spock's Vulcan logic would be repulsed by it surely. Jim started the game of chess. Four moves in Spock broke the silence that loomed after Jim's last comment.

"My mother was an emotional being. I was so perplexed by some of her sentimentalism and actions. When I was a small child she would tuck my blankets in for me and then ask if I would like to hear a bed time story to help me fall asleep. I would inform her in the beginning that stimulating the brain with a tale would be counterproductive. She assured me to the contrary. My assumption was correct. I took me 15% longer to fall asleep on average, but it became a ritual that I was happy to have. My mother thought with her heart much, where the rest of my people thought predominantly with their minds. It is beautiful that you can use both in unison so successfully. Never think anything to the contrary or let anyone tell you otherwise. They would be wrong." Spock had a faraway look in his eyes and a green tint to his face. Jim was so touched not only by Spock's compliment, but by the memory he had shared about his mother. _'Is it possible to want to hold someone so much?'_

Jim blinked away the emotion he was feeling towards his first officer as much as he could. "Spock, Thank you. I don't think I've ever had anyone compliment me on anything other than not blowing something up or not getting myself killed. I don't even know what to say. I do know that you're mother must have been an amazing woman to raise such a good man like you on a planet so different in culture from her own and still manage to hold on to small pieces of hers. I wish I could have met her." Jim didn't know what to say except to be honest. Amanda must have been extraordinary and judging by how Spock turned out she was.

"She was an amazing woman and I too wish you could have met her. I have no doubt that she would have…loved you." Spock upturned his lips again before looking back down and moving his rook.

Jim couldn't keep the smile off his face as they continued to play. Spock furrowed his brows as Jim's moves continued to evade his logic. Finally, Spock had been thwarted.

"Check mate, finally." Jim rose from his seat to get more tea for both cups. Spock continued to stare at the board for a few more seconds before sitting back and smiling at Jim. When Jim returned to his seat and saw Spock's warm smile his breathe left his lungs. _'That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' _He stayed frozen with the two cups of tea in his hands for almost a full minute before and putting down the cups. _'Great job freezing. He totally noticed that!'_

Spock continued to smile before replying to Jim's unheard thought. "It is simply refreshing each time we play chess to see you're strategy. It appears as if you have none, but you must. It is simply that your strategy is so flexible that you are able to bend it to the next challenge. It is much like you. I find that each time I am with you there is something new to discover or…something refreshing to rediscover. Forgive me for my outward emotion." Spock schooled his expression to his blank slate. _'No!'_

"No! Don't apologize! I mean, I love that you are so logical and Spock-like," Jim earned a raised brow for that. "I like reading your emotion through your body language and eyes, but it is amazing to get a smile out of you. I didn't know you could, but now I'm addicted." _Did I just tell him I was addicted to his smile…out loud? What the fuck is wrong with you Kirk?You are blowing the neutral plan. How do I recover from that?'_

Spock gave Jim a small one-sided smirk. "Well, I suppose there is no harm as it is just you that see it. Be warned though, if you tell anyone of my smiling ability I may be forced to inflict revenge."

Jim laughed out loud at that, even throwing his head back. Spock's smile widened. _'Dear God, I love this Vulcan!' _"Noted. Although, Uhura doesn't count cause she already witnessed it I'm sure. You're secret or any other is safe with me." Jim crossed his finger through his heart.

"You are mistaken. Nyota is convinced that if I smiled it would, and I quote; _rip a hole in the space time continuum." _

"Wow, haha. That's harsh. I'm pretty sure…" Jim comm. beeped from his desk. "Hold on Spock, let me grab this, sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry."

Jim was greeted by the face of Admiral Pike briefing him on some developments on the diplomatic mission to Traxen. Apparently another federation ship would be joining on the beam down. After about ten more minutes of talking, Jim signed off.

"Well, I'm sure you heard we will have company on Traxen. This should be annoying to say the least."

"Indeed." Spock's face had gone back to a blank expression and his body language told Jim that he was composing himself. _'What happened in ten minutes that made him go all brick wall again? It was going so well. _"It is good then that you acquainted with some members of the crew of the U.S.S. Excalibur."

"I guess so, but I still don't like having to share a simple diplomatic mission with another ship when we are the flag ship and this planet is known to be hospitable. It will be nice to see Captain Harris though. He's always been a nice guy. Think positive, right?"

"Try to at least." It was a low reply, but Jim made it out. "I shall leave you to your rest captain, good evening." Spock all but jumped from his seat and nodded before walking out of Jim's quarters. Jim didn't even get to say goodnight.

'_What happened? He went back to calling me captain. Did I Do something wrong?'_ Jim just stared down at Spock's half drank tea. He started to become upset that maybe he read everything wrong. _'Maybe he was just being nice. We have to work close together. I was making him uncomfortable. He doesn't want to get that personal. I'm just gonna have to respect that. If you love them let them go right…?' _

Jim threw his clothes off and landed in bed. Tomorrow he would have to get up, throw a smile on his face, eat with his friends (including Spock), and meet with the U.S.S. Excalibur. It would be nice to see Captain Harris, but not so great to have to see Kate again. _'Maybe Phil would be holding her cape up so she doesn't stand on it, or perhaps she had fit him with a leash.'_

Jim tossed for an hour and a half before falling into a fitful sleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! For those of you still reading, thank you! **

Jim woke to the sound of his alarm going off and after looking at the clock he was relieved to see he managed to not sleep late. He was covered in sweat from his restless sleep and in need of a shower and breakfast. Jim took a longer shower than usual hoping the hot water would help make him feel more refreshed. It was successful to a degree and he hoped breakfast would accomplish more. _'Don't get depressed. Do this for Spock. Let him see you can respect his boundaries and your friendship. Do this for yourself also. You can get past this.' _Jim continued this dialog is his head while he went through the line at breakfast before settling at the normal table. Jim put on his biggest smile, even if it was forced. No one seemed to notice or comment so it must have worked.

"Morning. What are we all talking about?"

"Spock just told us that we are meeting with The Excalibur to share in the mission. We were just wondering what their part would be and about…the crew." Uhura seemed a bit shy about the last part. Jim pushed his brows together in confusion. _'Does she know about Kate? How could she? That's just what I need…'_

"She don't like linguistic competition." Bones chipped in almost like he knew that Jim's thoughts. Jim sighed an inaudible "oh". Sulu chuckled and Uhura glared back teasingly.

"I don't mind competition, if you can call commander Slone that, I just don't want him stepping on my toes while I'm learning the newest discovered dialect of the Traxen language." Uhura nonchalantly waved her spoon through the air.

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much. It's been made quite clear that The Enterprise is taking the lead. The Excalibur is actually going to be helping with the scientific readings of the planet. Starfleet thinks that we will need help. I on the other hand, think Spock and the rest of his team are more than capable and could probably finish faster without having to share the responsibility with another ship, but orders are orders." Jim made sure not to make eye contact with Spock or anyone for that matter. He just continued to pick at his breakfast that was fast becoming unsatisfying. Jim nearly jumped at Spock's voice.

"Your compliment is appreciated Captain. I would have to agree on your assessment on the time consuming nature of collaborating with another team, especially that of The Excalibur, but I am certain we will manage." _'Especially that of the Excalibur? Odd..'_

"Well, try not to use that Vulcan death grip on any of them cause I have enough trouble patching you lot up. I don't need to be patching up their crew because they shorted a wire in that brain of yours." Bones smirked at Spock.

"I cannot promise anything Doctor." Uhura all but spit her milk out of her nose. The rest of the table laughed in earnest. Jim couldn't help but smile at Spock. Spock didn't let his lips upturn but there was a light in his eyes when he quickly glanced at Jim. _'Dammit, don't look at him.'_

"He jokes. When did that happen?" Bones looked at Jim. Jim quickly looked down at his plate frowning a bit and furrowing his brows. Bones raised is eyebrow and tried to silently grab Jim's attention while the rest of the table was talking about the planet. Spock was looking in Jim's direction. Jim was staring at his plate like it was puzzle, refusing to look up. After a few more minutes of listening to the banter Jim gathered his tray.

"I'll see you guys later. I have to talk with Captain Harris before shift." They all said their goodbyes aside from Bones, who gathered his tray and said his goodbyes to the rest of the table. Jim walked as fast as he could without looking like he was trying to escape, but Bones caught up anyway. _'Damn his long legs'_

"Jim, what's going on? You looked great at the beginning of breakfast and now…what happened?" Bones whispered while Jim sped his walking speed.

"It's nothing Bones. Just drop it. Chess was fine last night, great actually. Then after I got a call from Pike about the new mission plan, everything went back to brick wall Spock and I realized that it was making him uncomfortable being personal around him. I'm not going to force him into that. It's like you said, I pushed and he shied away. I just have to let him go." Jim didn't want to say anymore. It was already hurting to say that aloud.

"Jim…I don't understand. If it was going so…"

"Just drop it Bones, seriously. It will be fine. I have to make this call. I'll talk to you later." Before Bones could argue Jim had jumped into the turbo lift and was on his way to the bridge. Jim took the short ride calming himself down. _'Alright, so now that Bones knows not to bring it up this will be easier. Now, I can just focus on whatever the shift brings me and I'll relax tonight at poker. Good plan Kirk.' _

His conversation with Harris was very pleasant given his current mood. They had met a few times and always got along at the functions they had to attend. Harris was in his late thirties, married and had been a captain for 15 years. He was one of the few captains not killed in the Narada incident. They talked about the roles they each would play in the mission. Jim had agreed to Harris to helping with negotiations because Spock would be in charge of both science teams for the time being. Harris had no problem letting Spock take the lead, knowing his credentials and diligence. He did voice a concern about what his CSO would say, but he assured Jim that she would be nothing but courteous. Jim kept an easy smile on while him thoughts contradicted. _'Kate is going to be courteous to someone that would be in charge of her and her team? Ha! I wish Spock would do that Vulcan nerve pinch thing to her…don't think like that. Be the better person here. Spock would be.'_ After about an hour of discussing particulars of the collaboration Harris signed off and Jim returned to the bridge. He felt better after his talk, and didn't even flinch when Rand dumped several new PADDs into his lap. He overdramatically sighed but gave her his charming smirk. Rand rolled her eyes smiling and strolled off the bridge. Jim would complain about all the paperwork that woman brought him, but she was a damn good ensign.

Jim pointedly did not look towards the science station and kept his eyes either on the view screen or on his reports. He needed a distraction. He started watching Sulu and Chekov interact. They were inseparable. Sulu was Chekov's senior by four years, but Chekov's intellect bridged the age gap quite well. It did help that Sulu retained some of his boyish _charms_ as well. It always amused Jim when they would silently bicker and joke at the same time. He had that kind of easy friendship with Spock before Jim had ruined it. Jim put his face in his hands smoothing his hair before rubbing his temples. _'Stop thinking about it. You will have that back when you get over yourself! I never thought I'd be happy to meet up with The Excalibur for a distraction…'_

"Sir, we are within beaming range of The Excalibur." Sulu brought Jim back from his thoughts.

"Alright people. Captain Harris will be beaming aboard to discuss the mission. He will be accompanied by his CSO, Commander Lacey. Spock, you will be discussing your plan for the science department," Jim risked glancing at Spock feeling it rude to ignore him and he noticed a bit of tenseness. "Everyone remain at your posts and Sulu you have the Conn. Any questions?" Jim took a spin around the bridge. "Excellent. Spock, after you."

Spock stepped into the lift with Jim close behind. Jim wanted so badly to find out what he had done wrong, but knew that the ride would be short, and this was a time for business. Jim could feel his face heating up just from being so close to Spock, and his breathing was affected. _'I really hope Spock can't tell I'm freaking out'_

"Captain, are you well? Your breathing is altered and your complexion is a shade of red." Spock turned with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm, uh good. I guess I'm just nervous with the visit and all." Jim quickly put a fake smile on.

"Indeed." Spock turned forward quickly, putting up his wall. _'I hate that fucking wall!' _

They walked into the transporter room quietly and awaited their guests. Within seconds Captain Harris and Commander Lacey were standing on the pad. Jim smiled wide at both of them.

"Welcome to The Enterprise."

"Not to shabby, Kirk." Harris took Jim's hand as they laughed.

"This is my CSO and First officer Commander Spock." Spock nodded gracefully towards the captain and his CSO.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Spock. This is my CSO Commander Katherine Lacey." Kate nodded to Spock curtly and took Jim's hand.

"Yes, we've met haven't we Jim? Haven't changed a bit since I saw you last, except for the uniform that is." She was grinning at him in a way that made his skin crawl. _'I can only imagine Spock is mentally rolling his eyes at me. I remember that look she's giving. Ugh.'_

"Am I going to have to worry about my CSO trying to jump ship?" Harris joked as they walked down the hall towards the conference room.

"Oh no. That won't be a problem, right Kate. Definitely not." Jim tried to make it a joking comment but couldn't hold the venomous tone completely out.

They split up after that. Jim couldn't help but be a little worried about Spock being left alone with Kate. He had learned in the short amount of time seeing Kate again that Phil and her had split. _'Why are you worrying? She is terrible. She is also brilliant. She does want a slave. Spock likes to please people. No, don't go there. If she makes him happy then you will be happy for him. FOCUS!' _Jim snapped out of his mind debate and he focused on what Harris was saying. When they finished, Jim showed Harris around the ship to some of the difference in the two designs until they met back up with Spock and Kate. Kate had a smug smile as she said goodbye while Harris was nice as ever. Kate's smile made Jim's stomach uneasy. After their departure Jim was eager to find out how they worked together, and what they talked about.

"So, how did it go with Commander Lacey?" Jim tried to be casual.

"It went…adequately." Spock looked tenser than he did in the lift, if that was possible.

"Well, in Spock talk, that means 'not as good as it could have' right? I know she's a pain. I can't be happier that she isn't on The Enterprise."

Spock raised a brow. "So, your past relationship with the Commander did not end well I assume."

"Uh, no. She dumped me for a guy that was gutless and couldn't think for himself, which is what she was looking for. She's smart and pretty, but I couldn't be what she needed. I'm not gonna lie, I did not like the way she looked at me today." Jim felt calmer than he thought he would. "…So, adequately?" Jim realized Spock never answered that question. Jim glanced at Spock and saw he had his lip upturned on one side. _'I got a smirk!'_

"The only thing I think appropriate to say is that I agree that it is good that she is not assigned to The Enterprise."

Jim couldn't hold back the smile he had been denying himself for hours.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7!**

Jim and Spock made their way back towards the bridge. Spock filled Jim in on what was decided about the tasks of each team while on the planet. Spock seemed to be leaving some of the details out of what was said, but he did mention that after debate the tasks were equally distributed.

'_See this isn't so bad. I could just fill my time more with distractions and if me and Spock keep having this easy relationship I might manage not to throw myself out of an airlock' _Jim chuckled softly at his thought causing Spock to turn to Jim in the lift.

"Is there something amusing Captain?" Spock had a small smirk on his face.

"Well, truthfully I'm picturing you trying to respectfully debate Kate. I can't imagine her playing fair, and I can't see you stooping to her level." Jim flushed a bit after being caught in his thoughts.

"Yes, well I suppose you could say she did not 'play fair', but I did not let her shake me from my position." Spock straightened up in an almost smug fashion. Jim let out a laugh.

"I'm very happy to hear you put her in her place. No one tells my Vulcan what to do." Jim continued to chuckle as the lift doors opened to the bridge. He motioned for Spock to go first when he noticed the green tint to Spock's cheeks. Spock nodded quickly with an almost unnoticeable smile and walked to his station.

Jim took his chair and reviewed the activity log for the time he and Spock were gone. All seemed to be normal. Jim continued his reports happy that he was able to get back on track with his friendship with Spock. He rewound the conversation on the way back to the bridge thinking of how easy it was. Jim jumped out of his seat and headed to the mess after everyone else on alpha had already gone. He wanted to talk with the next shift about what would be happening with The Excalibur and who would be on the initial landing party for Traxen. Everyone seemed to be excited to work with the other crew, which was a relief on Jim's part. The last thing he needed was animosity because of rivalry. He made his way down to the mess to be greeted by the normal table, again minus Scotty, and Spock. He would see his favorite Scot tonight at poker though so he would get his fill of ridiculous from the man. Jim knew that Spock would be turning up any minute after speaking with his science crew. Bones was telling a story about one of the junior engineers that thought it was a brilliant idea to get shocked three times in one afternoon that resulted in him passing out and hitting his head on his toolbox and nearly breaking his wrist.

"I swear, engineers are insane. All of them. I don't think I've ever met one that had one lick of sense." Bones smirked while waving his fork with a piece of potato at the end. Jim couldn't help but think that Bones' engineer definitely was on the crazier side. Jim nearly choked on the water he was drinking. _'His engineer. My Vulcan! I called Spock my Vulcan! What the fuck was I thinking?'_

"Keptin, are you alright? Raise your hands up. It vill help clear airway.' Chekov lifted Jim's arms for him. Bones turned to Jim with a worried look.

Jim quickly recovered. "I'm fine thanks. I must have swallowed down the wrong tube. I'll be okay. A glass of water won't take James T. Kirk down, not where so many other crazy things have failed." Jim laughed it off. The rest of the table chuckled, Uhura rolling her eyes playfully.

"I would hope that you could conquer a glass of water." Spock startled Jim as he took a seat next to Uhura. Jim smiled and tried to calm himself. Bones eyed him and Spock periodically through dinner while everyone talked.

"I had a conversation with Commander Slone about the new dialect, and I have come to the conclusion that he isn't as bad as I originally thought." Uhura stated matter-of-factly.

"This has nothing to do with the deep smooth voice you said he had?" Sulu smirked and Uhura flushed.

"Traitor…and that is not why. He was actually very pleasant and eager to find out what I've learned about the language. He was respectful as well in my discoveries."

Jim was trying hard to think about his blunder, but his mind wondered. _'He is at least talking to me. Maybe he just thinks it was a stupid human mistake. Well, it was but...'_ Jim half listened as Sulu and Chekov talked about Uhura and Slone's wedding while Uhura laughed at their antics. Jim finished and quickly gathered his tray.

"I'll see you guys later if you're going to poker. I'm gonna finish some stuff up."

"Don't be late this time." Bones chided while the rest of the table gave their goodbyes.

"I won't." Jim acted offended. Bones just rolled his eyes trying to be light but Jim could see the worry behind it. _'Guess I should have expected that.'_

Jim all but ran back to his quarters and landed on his bed. He didn't really have any pressing matters to finish up. He wanted sometime to himself to relax and to be unguarded for a bit. It was becoming quite tiring to be around everyone while keeping up appearances. He stripped his day's clothes and jumped in the shower. After throwing on some old civilian attire he made his way down to Rec. room 6 where poker was always held. That room was always less crowded and on poker nights it was cleared out except for the normal poker players. Jim arrived a few minutes early trying to make the point to Bones that he was fine without having to voice it. Chekov and Sulu were the only ones there.

"Hey guys, punctual as ever." Jim plopped down in a seat.

"Yeah, Pav wouldn't even let finish the article I was reading." Sulu chuckled and Chekov pouted.

"You vould have taken forever to finish. You read so slow." Sulu socked Chekov playfully in the shoulder.

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do." Chekov offered Jim some sort of Russian chips which Jim passed on.

Jim couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Uhura entered shortly with Spock. Jim was surprised to see Spock. He usually passed on the invite to poker and Jim thought he would get a break from guarding himself. _'It will be fine. Just be like you are with him when it's just you too. Maybe not as forward though. You don't want everyone figuring out your hopelessly in love with Spock. You can do this Kirk.'_

"Hey guys. I managed to drag Spock tonight." Uhura playfully smiled at Spock and he turned a slight shade of green. _'It's so cute when he does that.'_

"I am interested to observe bluffing and the strategy behind this game." Spock took the seat directly across from Jim after he held out Uhura's seat for her to sit. Spock was nothing if not a gentleman.

"Giotto won't be coming, by the way," Uhura threw in. "Apparently he got roped into helping Phelps out with something tonight." Lieutenant Giotto or 'Cupcake' as Jim had called him the first time they had met was part of the normal poker night as well. After getting over their initial meetings Jim and he actually got along well and became friends. Jim couldn't deny that Giotto was a fantastic Chief Security Officer. Jim still called him Cupcake out of habit but the nickname stopped bothering Giotto. Everyone knew he was the biggest, toughest Cupcake they would ever meet.

"Phelps huh? I bet her long legs helped with the persuading." Jim knew Cupcake had a thing for Phelps for a while. _'Good for him.'_

Bones and Scotty were the last to arrive. They could be heard outside the room and when the doors opened they were laughing quite hard together smiling. They both stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing everyone already sitting around the table.

"What's so funny Bones?" Jim couldn't help but grin.

"Huh? Oh nothin…I can't believe you beat us here." The two of them took their seat next to each other and Jim's grin grew a bit.

The games progressed with light banter and gossip. Jim avoided making suggestive comments towards Scotty and Bones while Bones avoided prying Jim for information. Uhura admitted to talking to Slone before the game and that she was meeting with him planet side to talk to some of the natives and perhaps have a meal together. Jim couldn't help but waggle his brows at her. _'I can at least be suggestive with her. Thank God.'_ She just rolled her eyes and muttered 'incorrigible' while chuckling.

Sulu told the table about Chekov setting his alarm clock wrong and running into the bathroom wall after thinking he was late for shift on his day off. Chekov swore revenge claiming he would get Sulu back if it was the last thing he did.

"Revenge was invented in Russia. We are best at it." Chekov glared at Sulu, although there was no heat behind his words. Sulu just laughed with the rest of the table.

"So, Spock what finally brought you down here to poker?" Bones casually inquired while avoiding Jim's death glare.

"I was interested in the game that you all find so entertaining. The concept of bluffing, or as I have discovered as lying, is something I would like to observe during the proceedings as well. You try to be deceptive in hopes the other player cannot call said bluff." Spock gave a calm response watching the table and plays made.

"That's it? The bluffing and trying to find out what's so entertaining to us illogical humans?" Bones raised one brow at Spock. Scotty kicked Bones in the ankle giving his a pointed look to drop it. _'What does Scotty know? I'm going to kill Bones, although I should thank Scotty for that kick.'_

"Yer call Len." Scotty gave Bones another look. Bones sighed and threw in another chip to call.

Scotty broke the awkward silence quickly with the story he was telling Bones when they walked down hall earlier about Kessner getting stuck in one of the tubes. He used his arms to animate the action of trying to get the little guy out and the whole table erupted in laughter apart from Spock of course. He did have that gleam in his eye though. The one Jim knew. Bones looked completely happy watching Scotty's face and when the story was done Jim noticed Scotty squeeze Bones' hand quickly before returning to the game. Jim was pretty sure he was the only one to see it and it made him smile regardless. _'Bones deserves to be happy. He's always worried about everyone else and now someone can worry for him. Well, more than I do. I gotta give Scotty props though. If he can handle all of Bones, he IS crazy.'_

The last hand came down to Bones and Chekov. Chekov was certain he had the doctor beat with a straight flush ten high. Bones followed him in with all of his chips. Chekov eagerly threw down his cards with a huge grin. The whole table watched in rapped attention, Spock even raised an eyebrow. Jim chuckled at the scene in front of him.

"Well damn kid." Bones furrowed his brows. He then placed his cards down to reveal another flush that was jack high. A chorus of 'awes' rang through the room. "You almost had me there."

Chekov's mouth hung open. "I really thought I beat you finally."

"Awe, Pav you'll get him next time." Sulu rubbed Chekov's shoulders in support.

"Good game, kid. Next time you just might take me." Bones chuckled while clearing up the cards.

"And ye better watch out, e's not a gracious loser this one." Scotty pointed playfully at Bones.

"Hey! I am too! You cheated." Bones turned a shade of red. Bones glanced at Jim and quickly looked down at the table turning even redder. Spock seemed to have noticed because when Jim glanced at Spock he was furrowing his brow in confusion. _'Crap, how do I explain this if he asks? He could keep a secret, but…' _Everyone at the table gathered their things and they left together splitting off as they went down their halls.

Spock and Jim walked in companionable silence for a little.

"I will admit that I found tonight more enjoyable then I had originally suspected." Spock let a small smile play on his lips.

"Yeah? I'm glad. I hoped you would eventually give in to my persistence." Jim let Spock's calm cool him down.

"I find myself giving in to all of your persistence it seems, eventually." Spock cheeks tinted green briefly, but Jim missed it. _'if only you did.' _

They stopped both went to their doors stopping to look at each other.

"Goodnight Spock." Jim smiled flushing pink.

"Goodnight Jim. It is always a pleasure." Spock quickly stepped into his quarters while Jim paused for a moment. _'How does he do this to me?'_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers. For those of you still following, thank you! Hope you enjoy this next installment.**

Jim finally stepped into his own quarters and tried to calm himself. He lay on his bed for half hour thinking about Spock and his smile. _'His voice is so smooth. I wondered what he's sound like if he was talking dirty…I bet he'd almost growl. Those eyes are so expressive. They are this deep chocolate brown at times and at other times they are almost black. It's incredible. I bet his skin is just as porcelain under that uniform as it is on his neck. God, want I would give to…great, and I'm a teenage boy with a hard on._ Jim groaned and tried to roll over a think of something to squish his arousal. _'I am not going to pleasure myself to a fantasy about Spock. That is not respecting him. That is letting yourself become infatuated._ After about an hour of half success Jim jumped into a cold shower and returned to bed. He fell asleep faster than he thought. That night he dreamed of Spock.

Jim woke with a start. His alarm wouldn't be going off for another hour, but Jim was wide awake. He shook the sleep from his head and lay back down digesting what he dreamt.

It was such a domestic scene. He was on earth, in a house in San Francisco where the bridge could be seen from the windows. Jim sat on the couch reading papers of some sort. He remembered they were research papers that he was grading. _'I was a professor?' _He felt so calm in the dream, and felt something humming in his mind. It was a warmth there he couldn't describe. He looked around the room he sat in taking in all that was around him. To the right there was another room that could be seen into. It was a library. The walls he could see were covered in books. They were actual paper books and not PADDs. Jim had always loved the feel of an actual book under his hands. He could also see two desks connected to each other facing together. _'Who's desks are those?' _In the room where he sat there was artwork from different places in the world and galaxy. He recognized some of the pieces as things he owned now. There were pictures of the crew and of other friends around as well. It was so peaceful to be there and if this could be his future home after being captain, he wouldn't mind a bit. The only thing wrong was the feeling of something missing. Jim got off the couch and walked into the library. He sat at his desk, or what he assumed was his judging by the clutter. He smiled at the contrast between the two desks. The other was clearly organized and Jim just sat and looked at it from his side. _'I miss them. I don't even know who they are, but I can feel it.'_ The warmth in Jim's mind was now becoming more prominent. Two arms wrapped around his shoulders as a hand grasped his chin. Jim turned his head to find Spock looking at him with the most loving smile he had ever seen.

"Good evening beloved. Have you been able to finish your grading?" Spock gave Jim a tender kiss that made Jim's chest hurt.

"No, not yet. I can only read so many at a time." Jim kissed Spock then with as much passion as his dream would let. Jim didn't ever want to wake up. Spock grabbed Jim by the hand and led them to the couch in the living room where Jim snuggled into Spock.

"How was your day?" Jim didn't care what Spock said as long as he got to hear him speak to him in that calm soothing voice. Jim listened for what seemed like hours and then he fell asleep in Spock's arms. This was when he awoke.

Jim could not believe his dreams. _'You can't get over someone if your dreams are conspiring against you. Arg! _Jim threw his covers off and put on his jogging clothes. _'Might as well get a run in cause I definitely won't be sleeping again.'_ Jim ran through the halls on the deck of the officer's quarters hoping to run some of his tension out. He hadn't felt any tension in the dream. He couldn't get over how much at peace he felt. It was so…right. He kept trying to push the dream put. It wasn't going to make things any easier for him if he was fantasizing about domestic life with Spock. _'There wasn't even any sex! I mean I could see me not being able to get…No, don't stray there. You're already bad enough.'_ Jim decided to grab breakfast before heading back to his quarters for a shower. The only people at the table this early were Spock and Scotty.

"Good morning you two." Jim sat down next to Scotty. Spock nodded and a slight green tint stained his cheeks.

"Mornin Cap'n. What are you doin ere so early?" Scotty gulped his coffee.

"Woke up before the alarm, and couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to get a run in. Bones would be proud."

Scotty chuckled. "I'm sure."

"Why are you here so early Spock?" Jim glanced at Spock to see his look up from his hands as if he was lost in thought.

"I too awoke before me alarm and after light meditation I decided to have breakfast early in hopes of discussing a matter with Mr. Scott." Spock went back to his blank slate and picked up his fork.

"Anything I might be interested in or know anything about? I'm not a world class scientist or engineer but I've been known to have a brain up there somewhere." Jim said with a smirk to Scotty.

Scotty paused for a minute. "It was actually just…uh."

"I was discussing how to go about working with the Excalibur crew and whether or not Mr. Scott thinks it would be too harsh to throw Commander Lacey out an airlock." Scotty choked on his coffee laughing while Jim gave the biggest smile that could fit his face.

"Airlock isn't too harsh. It would be a quick death really, considering all the other way to go about it. Let me know if it happens so I can come up with an alibi." Spock nodded and gave a small. Jim continued to eat his breakfast feeling better than he did during his run. Scotty just looked back and forth between his two friends.

"Huh, well." Scotty shook his head and gathered his tray."I'm off lads. The junior engineers will be gettin on shift soon and I really don't want them killin themselves so, I'll be see'n ya later." Scotty mock saluted and walked off shaking his head.

"Can't remember the last time I saw Scotty down here for breakfast…" Jim mused allowed.

"I would say his relationship with Dr. McCoy has something to do with it." Spock said so calmly while eating that Jim didn't know how to react.

"Wait, you know about those two? How?"

"I Observed changes in the Doctor's routine that corresponded with Mr. Scott's. It was just a suspicion that was confirmed last night during poker when I noticed the way they responded to one another and that Scotty squeezed Dr. McCoy's hand in an affectionate manner." Jim just looked at Spock with a small smile. "Is there something wrong Jim?"

"No, no it's just that…I guess I thought of all people that would catch on to a romantic relationship, you weren't who I pictured." Jim paused. "How they respond to each other? What does that mean?"

"They gravitate towards each other in a room. They touch more than most plutonic friends. The doctor is more open with Mr. Scott now, and the way that they look at each other is something I have seen in other humans in love. In turn, Mr. Scott is more careful in engineering and is also more cautious of what his engineers do. I would assume that has to do with Dr. McCoy's worry for Mr. Scott and also the annoyance towards the 'crazy engineers'." Jim laughed when Spock actually did air quotes.

"Wow. Well, you are right of course. I'm happy for them. As crazy and different each one of them is, it seems to work. Bones is even less of a grouch, and I'm all for that." Jim smiled easily at Spock.

"Indeed. I have observed that many times it is differences that bring two people closest together. Each learns from the other. "

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Opposites attract right?" Jim saw Uhura walking towards the table.

"In the best ways, yes." Uhura sat down next to Spock.

"Good morning." Uhura's sing song voice made Jim smile.

"Morning beautiful. I take it your talk with Slone was pleasant?" Uhura sighed contentedly.

"it was, yes. I think you would even like his Spock." Uhura nudged Spock with her elbow earning a raised brow.

"I have no reason not to like him as of yet." Jim and Uhura chuckled when Spock tried to look offended. Bones slumped down into the seat next to Jim.

"Morning Bones. Sleep well?" Jim always found it funny how Bones looked before his first cup of coffee.

"You kiddin? I had a rampaging nurse Chapel disturbing the whole Med Bay because M'Benga thought it would be a great idea to reorganize. I almost euthanized the both of them." Bones drank half his cup of coffee in one go before settling down.

"Bet he'll never do that again." Jim and Uhura snickered.

"Damn right. What did I miss?" Bones began to eat his oatmeal.

"Uhura is smitten with Slone. I woke up early and went for a run, to make you proud of course, and Spock is contemplating throwing Kate out of an airlock. That covers it."

"Ha! Well, I'm right there with Spock on that one, for once. That woman is a real piece of work. By the way, Ny, you better hope this Slone guy doesn't have boils or something before you fall head over heels."

"Lenard McCoy! I am not that shallow, and also I know what he looks like. I looked up his Starfleet file." Uhura smirked. Jim and Bones let out a laugh and Spock even upturned one side of his lips.

"If you need help throwing Kate out of the airlock, let me know Spock."

"Thank you Doctor. I will keep that in mind." Spock nodded while Bones and Jim laughed.

"Who is Kate?" Uhura piped in. "Isn't that Commander Lacey?"

Before Jim could explain Bones had beat him to it. "She was one of Jim's ex's in the academy. They dated for about four months. She was looking for a slave with no free will and Jim ain't that, you know, with him having brain cells and all. So she found someone else and dumped Jim. Jim was nothing but good to her too which was the ridiculous part. Pure bitch…" Bones shook his head.

"Wow, she was that bad?"

"Well, in the beginning no. I mean, she's extremely smart and that what I liked about her in the beginning. Well, that and she was hot," Uhura rolled her eyes smiling. "We got along alright and I didn't really mind her being a bit demanding then. I wanted to make her happy, but then it got to the point where I couldn't have an opinion or original thought. So, I voiced the concern and she voiced that she has someone else just waiting for me to screw up. That made me angry so I said, 'Well, you know the stories. I'm James T. Kirk and screwing up is what I do.' So she said she would see me around and that maybe when she's a CSO she would put in a good word for me to help me along." Jim shook his head remembering the exact day.

"Your kidding." Uhura's jaw was dropped. Spock looked enraged._ 'Damn protective First Officer. Way to anger the Vulcan. I guess I should have the airlocks guarded in case Kate pisses him off for real.'_

"Oh, he ain't. I walked in about half way through that conversation. Awkward to say the least." Bones finished his coffee.

"Hey, it all worked out, and I haven't even tried to rub the fact that I'm a captain in her face. I'm trying to be the bigger person here. She may not have changed, but I have." Jim gathered his tray. "I'm gonna go shower and change. I'll see you guys later." They waved goodbye and Jim strode off. He quickly showered and changed. He grabbed his mission brief in hopes of finishing the last of it before reaching the planet and he made his way to the bridge.

'_Now you just have to avoid Kate for the duration of this and you won't be court-martialed. No problem…'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, there is a bit of fluff in this chapter. We are getting close to K/S I promise. Hope you enjoy **

"Captain, we are in orbit around Traxen." Sulu turned in his chair and addressed Jim.

"Very good Mr. Sulu, you have the Conn. Chekov please make the announcement that everybody in the landing party will be meeting in twenty minutes in the transporter room." Jim rose from his chair.

"Yes Keptin!" Chekov repeated his access code twice before the computer recognized him and then he put out the broadcast.

Spock exited the bridge with Jim and they headed towards their quarters for their things.

"I'm kind of excited to see all the gardens and landscapes I keep reading about in these reports. I also read that the planets artwork is amazing." Jim had learned some interesting things about the planet in the ten reports he had forced himself to read.

"Indeed. The vegetation has a vast color spectrum therefore an onlooker would have quite a view. I am unfamiliar with the artwork from the planet though. Perhaps you like to take a tour of the palace art museum with me and you can share what you have learned on the subject?" Jim's heart pounded.

"Show off all the cool art stuff I know to you? Yeah, I can manage that haha." Jim tried to keep it light but his stomach was doing flips. _'It's not a date Jim. You're just going to a museum. Spock wants to learn about art. Simmer down.'_

"Excellent. I look forward to your 'cool art stuff'." Spock smirked then proceeded to walk in his quarters leaving Jim once again standing outside his own door like an idiot. He quickly recovered before anyone spied him standing there and started grabbing his bags. His mind was racing while he grabbed all the last minute things he could think to bring.

Jim stepped into the hall to see meet Spock and they continued towards the transporter room. The air felt electrifying to Jim just being so close to Spock. He tried to think why the feeling was so familiar as he walked holding on to the feeling. They arrived at the transporter far too soon for Jim's taste and he was snapped out of his Spock thoughts, for the most part, to talk to the landing crew. After everyone took their posts and Bones grumbled about the death trap they were standing on they were beamed down.

They stood in the middle of a massive building. It looked as if made of marble. It was light on the inside and the walls sparkled as the sun hit it. There architecture looked almost Greek in origin if you were to compare it to earth but the sculptures on the pillars were of strange tree looking people. They were beautiful nonetheless. Jim had read about the creatures on the statues. A lot of artwork on the planet had to do with the planets folklore and the tree creatures where meant as guardians. They gave air and watched over the people never interfering themselves but sending other creatures in their wake to help the inhabitants of the planet. It was similar to people who worshiped nature on earth. Gave it a whole new meaning to be a tree hugger to Jim. They were not alone in the building. The Excalibur landing party was standing next to their landing party. Harris stepped to Jim and they shook hands again.

"This building is fantastic, isn't it Kirk?" Harris looked around.

"It sure is. This must be an old meditation area for the people." Jim caught Spock and Harris look curiously at him.

"It's the architecture. The people here believe that certain archways in structure are conducive to good energy," Jim pointed to the cathedral like archway. "And the sculptures are all of things that the people find spiritual and are found in the folklore." Jim noticed Spock's eyebrows raise as he looked are the room himself.

"Since when do you take an interest in alien art and spirituality?" Kate piped in as she pulled her satchel over her head. Jim resisted rolling his eyes. _'So we are back to this huh…'_

"Would be a pretty bad career choice if I didn't like alien planets don't you think?" Thankfully Kate didn't get a chance to respond because Traxen representatives made it to them. Jim was happy that they all spoke standard.

"Greetings! We are pleased that the Federation has made its way to our humble planet." The Traxen that addressed them had the smoothest looking blue grey hair Jim had ever seen. He had claws just like Jim had read about but they weren't as scary as the sketches made one believe. In fact, they looked filed and dull. His face looked almost human except for more feline cheekbones and the whiskers. It was the eyes that really were feline. They were so intense Jim almost couldn't look away.

"Thank you for having us," Jim gave the biggest smile he had. It didn't have to be faked either. The planet was beautiful, and the people seemed pleasant and charming. "This is Captain Harris, Chief Science officer Lacey, and the science team of the U.S.S. Excalibur." Harris and Kate shook hands with the representative. "This is Commander Spock Chief Science officer and his team, and I am Captain Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise." Instead of shaking the Representatives hand Kirk raised his hand to the man's face and ran the back of his hand across his face. Harris and Kate looked at Jim like he had slapped the man. The representative smiled wide and returned the gesture to Kirk.

"It is an absolute pleasure Captain Kirk. I am First Minister Calic. This is Manix," Calic gestured to the Traxen that stood close by smiling. Manix had white and black hair of the same texture of Calic's. "He is the lead scientist and agriculturalist that will be assisting your science teams. Captain, Captain, if you would like to follow me, we can discuss our business in the main Temple."

"Sounds fantastic." Jim turned to Spock. "Alright, have fun, be good, and if you need anything…"

"Are you under the misunderstanding that I am a human twelve year old Captain?" Spock could not hide the amusement in his eyes.

"Nah," Jim chuckled. "I just know that with no airlocks nearby, you'd have to get…creative. Let's meet back here later for the tour of the museum."

"Noted."

Jim was pleased with the way the meeting went. Reading all those reports really helped with negotiations. Calic and the council members were impressed by Jim's understanding of the culture and were eager to learn about earth customs. Harris and Jim spent some time explaining basic habits on earth as the Traxen's asked and before long it was dinner time.

The crew and Traxen council all filled into a gigantic dining hall while friendly discussion was shared by everyone. Jim sat next to Spock, much to his delight and across from Kate, much to his chagrin. _'Can't have the good without the bad. She seems to be wrapped up in a conversation with her friends. Let's hope it stays that way.' _

"So, Spock how did your initial readings go?"

"Well, Jim. I believe you would like the garden we visited. It was quite colorful and attention grabbing." Spock cut each of his vegetables up with perfect table manners. Jim smiled.

"I'll have to check it out before we leave."

"How did your meeting with The Ministers transpire?"

"Really great! Honestly, it was one of the easiest negotiations I've ever had. Maybe you were right about reading all the reports I'm handed…maybe." Jim furrowed his brows thinking about the dreadfully long reports he sometimes received on botany. Spock actually chuckled although only Jim heard it.

"I am pleased to hear that I have made it through what Dr. McCoy refers to as your 'thick skull'." Now Jim laughed.

"Spock tells jokes? Do tell…" Kate gives a wicked grin to Jim and Spock's direction. _'Well, that was nice while it lasted.'_

"Not one you would be interested in I am sure." Spock put a piece of vegetable his mouth and his face drew cool and blank. _'Thanks for ruining that Kate.'_

"Oh come now. We talked while in the garden. Why the cold shoulder now? Jim, I don't think he likes us in the same room."

"He wouldn't be the only one Kate. Believe that." Jim chewed on a piece of his broccoli looking food.

"Wow. Still bitter huh?" Kate just smirked. "I seem to have that affect on a few people."

Spock addressed Kate. "Am I to assume that you or under the falsity that Jim misses your…acquaintance, and what your relationship entailed? Jim, did you not say that you didn't want to be the 'mindless slave' that was required while being in said relationship?" Spock turned to Kate once more. "Why would Jim prefer to 'play dumb' for someone that does not appreciate the mind he processes?" With that Spock shook his head in amused confusion and went back to his dinner. Kate blushed scarlet and clenched her jaw. She looked at Jim with almost a pleading but angry face. Jim went back to his dinner with a small smile he could not suppress.

After dinner Jim left the dining hall as fast as possible trying to avoid Kate and her remarks. He made it to the room that was prepared for him. They would be staying the night and leaving in the early afternoon tomorrow. Jim talked with the admiralty and filled them in on the success of negotiations and working with The Excalibur. Apparently Harris had already called because the Admiralty commended Jim on his knowledge of the culture and graciousness on behalf of the Federation towards the Traxens. Jim closed the link with an accomplished smile on his face. He changed his clothes quickly and made his way down the corridor to the entrance of the Palace Art Museum where he stood and waited for Spock.

Jim started looking at the door to the museum. It was a light wood with designs of a nature scene carved in it. The carving showed lines representing wind and rays of sun that almost reminded Jim of Van Gogh. Jim felt the electricity again and turned to see Spock standing behind him with a small smile on his face.

"Hey! Sorry, I was just…" Jim motioned to the door.

"Do not apologize, Jim. What was it about the door that intrigued you so?"

Jim loved it when Spock called him Jim without being asked. "The wind carved out reminded me of Van Gogh's Starry night. The way he it showed movement though color and texture. It's really beautiful." Jim blushed under Spock's gaze. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely." Spock walked next to Jim in companionable silence for a while. They stopped at a lot of the painting while Jim explained what he knew about them if anything. Most of the time they both would just share their opinions on some. They turned into the next corridor and ran into Calic.

"Greetings Captain, Commander. I heard that you were visiting the museum and wanted to see if you were enjoying yourselves." Calic smiled warmly at the two.

"Oh yeah! This place is amazing. We were just admiring your people's use of color and movement over the canvass. It is truly remarkable."

"That is wonderful to hear. Thank you. Please enjoy the rest of your tour, and if I could suggest," Calic motioned towards and open archway to an outside balcony. "You should watch the sunset over the north ridge if you really want to see beauty." With that Calic walked on towards the other end of the corridor.

"Perhaps we should take Calic's suggestion. We may never see its sight again." Spock inclined his head towards to balcony.

"Sounds good to me." Jim smiled as they walked on to the balcony. Jim looked down on the landscape and gasped at the pure beauty that the planet processed. _'Spock wasn't kidding when he said colorful. And the smell. It's like a flower garden with the perfect scents mixed together.' _Jim glanced at Spock to him smiling back.

"It is most pleasing is it not?"

Jim nodded almost dumbstruck. Both their gazes then fixed on the sun that started to set over the land. It was a purple red with and outline of a yellow orange. Jim had a far away smile as he looked from the sunset to Spock trying to be inconspicuous. Spock looked gorgeous in the light of the sun setting and Jim couldn't think of a place he'd rather be at that moment. Jim then returned his gaze to the Landscape being washed in the moonlight that followed. The plants seemed to sparkle like the marble did in the sun. It was the perfect counterpart to the planets daytime.

"It's Beautiful." Jim almost whispered.

"Indeed it is." Jim turned to see Spock looking at him and Jim had to fight himself not to kiss his First Officer.

"Shall we continue?" Jim hurried into the corridor so he could get himself under control. _'Do not ruin this. You are doing so well. You could have ruined everything by kissing him, and also gotten yourself killed.'_

The rest of the tour went pleasantly with Jim trying to keep his cool and they both retired to their rooms. Jim fell asleep with warmth in his head and heart.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Jim woke up to a knock at his door in what appeared to be the middle of the night. He threw a shirt on and slowly opened the door. Jim was a little shocked if not annoyed with who woke him up.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No Kate, I just play solitaire until the sun comes up now a day. Yeah, I was sleeping." Jim rubbed his eyes. "Is there something wrong that you had to come talk to me of all people?"

"Can I come in?" Kate was dressed in a long blue nightgown and robe. _'Not a good idea Kirk. She is just going to make you angry.'_

"You have ten minutes." Jim moved from the doorway and Kate fit passed.

"Thanks. This is a really great room." Kate spun around once taking it all in.

"Captain's perks and all that. Have a seat." Jim motioned to the small table near the window. "What's so important that you needed to wake me up?" Jim tried to keep an even tone but he couldn't help but let his agitation creep in.

"I actually, uh. I wanted to say in person that I'm sorry." Kate tried very hard to look in Jim's eyes but kept looking out the window every few seconds. Jim's eyes widened.

"Excuse me? You, are apologizing?"

"Give me a break Jim. I know I don't exactly deserve one but…I know I was horrible back in the academy. I thought that to get what I wanted in life and Starfleet I had to be ruthless and I let in seep into all of the things I was a part of including my relationships. I became a bit of a tyrant, I know."

"A bit?" Jim couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright, I was ridiculous. I'm really trying to change that. When I saw you I went back to that time and I may have taken it out on you and I definitely did on Spock. I own him an apology, but I think I'll wait till tomorrow for that one."

"Wait, what did you say to Spock? He didn't do anything to you?" Jim was back on defense.

"Well, I noticed how you two were together and I guess I kind of let myself get worked up so I pushed his buttons and teased him a bit." Kate was blushing.

"How we were?" _'What does that mean?'_

"How you feel about each other. You're so open and happy around him and I never thought I'd see any visible emotion or humor for that matter out a Vulcan," Kate laughed. "Who am I to try and shake that love?"

"Love, whoa, Kate hold on a second…"

"Oh jimmy! Don't tell me you don't love him cause you can't just get a Vulcan to fall for you and then just leave them. I thought you changed, or at least I had hoped."

"I would never do that to Spock!" Jim shook his head. "He doesn't love me Kate. He's not comfortable with being that personal with me."

Kate's brows shot up. "Really. He's not comfortable with you? I would love to see him comfortable then. Jim, you're blind." Kate got up from her seat and laughed. "Go back to sleep Jim."

Jim saw her to the door and grabbed her wrist before she walked away. "Thanks Kate, really. I'm glad you're growing and I hope you find someone to make you happy." Kate smiled and walked down the hall.

Jim closed the door and lay back down of his bed. _'Blind? How am I blind? Look on the bright side Jim. You managed to get an apology out Kate of all people and you avoided a court martial!' _Jim watched the moon for a while before he was able to fall back asleep.

The next time Jim was woken by a knock the sun was out. A small Traxen female in light purple robes walked in with a tray of food.

"Good morning Captain Kirk. I have brought you food and water for you and your Vulcan friend. He asked me to inform you he would arrive in 4.3 minutes to have breakfast with you."

"Thank you, it smells great." Jim stayed in bed until the feline left. He then jumped out of bed to put of clothes before Spock showed. He had just got his pants on when Spock knocked at his door. "Come on in Spock!"

Spock paused when he noticed Jim had no shirt on. "I am sorry Captain, I will return when you are not..."

"No! Don't worry I just couldn't find my undershirt for a minute." Jim quickly put his black undershirt on noticing the green tips of Spock's ears. _'That is freaking cute'_ "Breakfast?" Jim motioned to the table and Spock nodded and took a seat.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah before Kate woke me up." Jim did not mean to blurt that out. Jim noticed that Spock paused while cutting his food.

"Why did Commander Lacey find it necessary to wake you in the night?" Jim could see Spock's irritation.

"Well, she knew that we wouldn't be seeing each other alone for the remainder of the mission and she actually wanted to apologize for her past behavior and she said she was going to apologize to you today as well. She felt bad for teasing you and pushing your button, her words." Jim shook his head thinking about what else she said. "She said she was jealous of how we were together and what not. I inquired to what she was talking about, and she said I was blind and then she said goodnight." Jim left out the bit when Kate said Spock was in love with him, still not believing it.

"I see." Spock was blushing. _'Spock is definitely blushing. I've seen enough of that green tint to know that! What is he thinking?'_

"What is it Spock? What's wrong?" Jim leaned forward looking concerned.

"It is nothing." Spock then pushed his chair out and got up. "I must attend to the crew in the garden. I will meet with you and the rest of the landing party for our farewell later this afternoon." Jim smiled and nodded and Spock returned the gesture. When Spock left the room the warmth inside Jim's head dimmed. He hadn't even noticed it until it was almost gone.

Jim met with Calic and Harris for the final stages of negotiations. Today was mostly filled with paperwork and officially signing Traxen into the Federation. There were drinks and laughs shared as well as stories of adventures that both crews had gone through. Jim enjoyed the easy atmosphere. _'Why can't all our assignments be like this one?' _ By the end of the meetings as they walked down towards the beaming position everyone was full of mirth. Jim was happy to see Spock and his team all waiting.

"We again thank you for your hospitality and we are happy to have you in the Federation." Jim bowed to Calic in an official farewell.

"And we are happy be in the Federation." Calic then turned to Harris and his crew and gave them a farewell and then beamed aboard their ship. He then turned back to Jim. "I have a gift for you."

"There is no need for that Calic you have been nothing but…"

"I insist Captain. I made it myself." He handed a large covered flat package to Jim. "I hope you like it. Contact me later when you open it."

"Thank you Calic, truly, and you can call me Jim. My friends call me Jim."

Calic smiled even wider. "Farewell Jim. You are always welcome back, as well as Commander Spock."

A few second later Jim and the rest of the landing party were standing in the transporter room. Everyone quickly dispersed taking all of the equipment to their respected departments while Jim and Spock both headed for their quarters.

"Well, that was nice wasn't it? Wonder what this is…" Jim raised the package up furrowing his brows.

"If I were to postulate on its contents I would say it was a painting."

"You think so? He did say he made it himself. I guess I'll find out."

Jim and Spock went into their own quarters. Jim threw his bags down and jumped in the shower. After getting out and changing, Jim couldn't resist opening the gift. He carefully pealed the wrappings away and the air was sucked from his lungs at what he saw.

The painting was of the balcony. Two figures stood together looking out into the sunset close together and almost looked like they were holding hands. The sunset was the exact color he remembered and the vegetation that could be seen from this perspective was beautiful. The sky and sun vapor had color movement but that wasn't the only movement shown. Around the two figures was this light blue and green aura like presence painted closely around them. It connected the two and it swirled in a way like the sun's rays did. They detail in all of the surroundings were uncanny. It almost brought tears to his eyes. Jim moved to the wall across from his bed and hung the painting where his old seacoast landscape once was. He wanted to be able to wake up and look on it to remember how that moment made him feel. He then walked over to his computer and connected to Calic's direct line. They had agreed to keep in touch. Calic answered almost immediately.

"Jim, I hope you did not forget anything." Calic had a smirk on his face.

"No, I, Thank you Calic. The painting is absolutely perfect. I can't believe how beautiful it is. You are and incredible artist, really." Jim was still awestruck by the painting.

"Thank you, but when one has a good subject to paint it is not hard to do. Love with the backdrop of a beautiful sunset is one if the best subjects to paint in my opinion."

Jim blushed. "Thanks again. I, uh, have to go run the ship or something." Calic chuckled.

"Safe travels Jim." Then the connection went black and Jim got up to stare at the painting a little while longer until he realized he did have to make it to the bridge. _'What I wouldn't give for that to be forever.' _

Jim entered the bridge and greeted the crew with a huge smile on his face. Even Bones was on the bridge.

"Oh no. I know that smile Jim. What did you do?" Bones scrunched his brows together. Jim just laughed.

"I didn't do anything to earn that face Bones. In fact, we were a hit down there, right Spock?"

"It was to date the smoothest negotiation we have participated in." Spock stood on the other side of Jim opposite of Bones.

"Well I'll be damned. Not a broken bone or scratch between the both of you…did Kate make it? Won't be mad if the answers no." Bones whispered the last part.

"Yeah, she actually apologized to me AND Spock. Swear." Spock returned to his science station while Bones leaned into talk to Jim quietly.

"So, how are things going with, you know?" Bones pointed with his eyes to Spock.

"Bones, I told you I was trying to get over that," Jim rolled his eyes. "Although Kate thinks he's in love with me and so does the First Minister of Traxen."

"Oh good, so you two are the only idiots that don't see it." Bones smiled wickedly at Jim.

"Conference room. Now." Jim jumped out of his seat and Bones followed him. Bones sent a salute in Uhura's direction and she laughed softly. "Spock, you have the Conn." Bones took a seat while Jim paced the floor. "What are you talking about Bones?"

"Well," Bones put his feet up on the table. "Everyone close to you and Spoke have already figured out that you're each idiots in love. Uhura has discovered that Spock is afraid that he won't be able to be what you need so he is just doing the same thing you're doing with the whole flirty friend thing. So, basically you both have diluted yourselves to thinking that each one of you isn't good enough for the other when it's just not true. That about covers what I'm talking about Jim. Now I've got to get back to Sick Bay and you have a Vulcan to go after so, if you'll excuse me." Bones got up, clapped Jim on the back of the shoulder and went back through the bridge. Jim saw Bones pound Uhura's fist. Jim walked back towards his chair pausing to glare at Uhura for a moment.

"Something I can help you with Captain?" Uhura had the sweetest smile and Jim wanted to scream about how blind he had been.

"Nope." He went back to his chair and stared at the view screen lost in his thoughts. _'Tonight I'm going to tell him how I feel. I'm going to tell him everything, even if it's embarrassing how much of a teenage girl he had acted like. He would try to express how much he needed Spock in his life for as long as Spock would have him. Now, try not to have a heart attack before then Kirk.'_

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Jim sat in his Captain's chair attempting to get work done. He could feel his heart pounding even up in his ears. Every time he tried to concentrate on the report he was working on he would get side tracked thinking about Spock.

'_How am I supposed to tell him? What if Bones is wrong? What if I fuck it up? I always fuck things up. _Jim began swimming through his doubts. He didn't want to ruin one of the best relationships in his life because he wanted to sleep with Spock. _'But it's not just that it. You don't want to get him in bed…well you definitely do, but that's not what this is about. You just have to convince him that you're good enough and that you WILL NOT mess this up. Easy enough right?' _Jim was pulled from his thoughts by Spock himself.

"Captain, I have been requested in Science lab 4 for analysis of some of the specimens from the Traxen surface. Do you require me to stay on the bridge?"

"Uh, no I think I can manage to keep us from catching fire while you attend to your science duties." Jim gave Spock a genuine smile showing all of his teeth. _'I can never get tired of teasing him.'_

"That is good to hear. I was hoping there was e reason they allowed you to Captain a starship." Jim barked with laughter. "I will be in the lab until Alpha Shift is done. Would you like to play chess this evening?

"Love to actually." Jim felt his stomach flip. _'Keep your cool. You're on the bridge.'_

"Excellent." Spock nodded with a smile on his face then walked calmly as ever to the lift. _'Don't watch him walk to the lift. You are a serious captain of a Federation Flagship. Have some dignity.'_ Hard as it was, Jim kept his gaze down on his reports.

Three excruciatingly long hours later, Alpha relief walked on to the bridge. Jim handed over control and strode purposefully towards his quarters. He decided to eat in his quarters to avoid Bones and Uhura's knowing looks. He replicated a sandwich knowing there was no way he would be able to eat anything major with the way his stomach was feeling. After eating half of his food, Jim stood in the hot shower for Thirty minutes trying to calm down. He dressed in his favorite light jeans that hugged this thighs and a dark blue button up. He tried taming his hair a bit before accepting it was useless. The door chimed and Jim let out a gasp and then immediately started laughing at himself. _'For God sake, it's Spock! Just go talk to him.'_ Jim called for Spock to come in.

"Good evening …" Spock's eyes widened marginally "Jim."

"Good Evening, have a seat while I grab us some tea." Jim tried not to dwell on the fact that Spock seemed to be distracted by appearance. He couldn't stop a smirk while turned away towards the replicator. "How did everything go in the lab today? It was quiet on the bridge today without you."

Spock raised a brow. "I was unaware that I was loud while on the bridge."

"Oh, well I guess not quiet per say, but there's always this feeling on the bridge when you're there…or really anywhere I am with you. It's like a warm feeling in my head. It's hard to explain but it's kind of like…I'm rambling. I will shut up. Here's your tea." Jim put the tea down and quickly looked down and moved his first chess piece. _'Great idea. Skip over the normal way of saying you're interested in him and jump right to crazy.'_

Jim looked up to see if Spock was thinking of his first move and Spock was staring at Jim Wide eyed. "You, you feel my presence in your mind?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Jim was stuck for words not trying to sound insane. _'You might as well spill it.'_ "It started a while ago really. In the beginning it was like knowing you were walking into a room before you got there. Then it was like a static like feeling in the back of my head. It was kind of like electricity. Now it's like I can still feel your presence more so then just sitting across from you and there is this…warm feeling in my mind that moves through my body. It's really comforting. That must sound crazy I know, but."

"It does not sound crazy Jim. I have felt it as well." Spock's face had softened through Jim's explanation.

"You have?" Jim was a little confused.

"Do you have any knowledge of Vulcan bonding?"

"Uh, not really no."

"When telepaths find a mind they are compatible with they can form telepathic bonds. These bonds can be to various degrees and almost all of them are something that both persons are aware of and consent to through a bonding ritual. Rarely though, two compatible minds that belong to people that are close can form a small bond unaware that can be strengthened later. I believe that this is the case in our situation." Jim could sense Spock was holding out on him about something.

"That's pretty cool. What does it mean when you strengthen a bond? What would happen?"

Spock flushed a dark green. _'That is way too cute.' _"Well, bonds that are unconsciously made are rare, but they usually result in a…marriage bond." Jim's eyes widened in shock. Spock's face went back to a neutral color as his clenched his hands together. Jim could tell he was retreating. "Do not worry Jim, it is not the case with all of these bonds and it can be easily severed. I would not want to cause you discomfort and the marriage bond has to be done consensually."

"No!...I mean don't severe it. I like it. Like I said, it's comforting. I was just shocked was all. I mean," Jim exhaled a large breath and looked directly into Spock's deep chocolate eyes. "Spock, I think you're amazing. You are painstakingly logical, stubborn, and uptight." Spock raised a brow. "You are also learning to open up with me and relax. It makes me so happy to see that. I can't get enough of your smile and snarky comments. I literally giggled like a girl thinking about the joke you made about throwing Kate out of the airlock because it was so cute. Yes, I said cute. I think you're adorable and loyal, not to mention smart as hell. I love that I can have an intelligent conversation with you and not worry that I don't know everything on a subject because you never look down on me for it. You just teach me and I love it. You make me want to make the right decisions and be a better Captain, and person. I don't ever want to have a life without you in it. I…I love you Spock." Jim took a deep breath and tried to keep his heart from abandoning ship. It pounded harder than he thought possible. Spock's face took a contemplative look.

"You…really mean what you have said?" Spock's voice was almost a whisper. Jim just put his hand on Spock's. _'Touch telepath right…?' _Spock gasped and locked eyes with Jim. "I love you too Jim. I believe I always will."

Jim leapt from his chair and grabbed Spock to his feet. He grasped his face between his hands and leaned in to tough his lips to Spock's. Spock's lips were warm and soft. The warmth in his head buzzed and it sent a contented tingle down his spine. Spock deepened the kiss and used his tonge to explore the inside of Jim's mouth. Jim moaned in response. _'I am kissing Spock! He is kissing me back and it is AMAZING!' _Jim explored Spock's mouth cataloging everything he could until he heard a moan from Spock that sounded like it could have been a growl. Jim's knees went weak from the sound and Spock grabbed his by the waist as if he knew and they broke apart panting.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time Spock. Seriously." Jim wrapped around Spoke and started kissing him along his jaw line and gave a nibble to his neck. Spock was almost purring which made Jim want to throw him across the table.

Spock pulled away holding Jim back. _'What happened?'_ Jim gave Spock a worried look. "I have also thought about this quite a lot, but I would like to take our physical relationship slow…if that is okay with you Jim. I understand human relationships are different from Vulcan..."

"Spock," Jim pulled him into a hug wrapped his hands around his waist. "We can go as slow as you want. Just being able to hold you and be close to you is enough for now, I promise." Jim pulled Spock back towards his bedroom. "I actually have something to show you. It's the painting that Calic gave me. I think it was actually for both of us, but he figured out that we hadn't really figured it all out yet. I hung it across from bed so I could wake up every morning and think of that moment and how beautiful it was." Jim turned Spock towards the painting. Spock gripped Jim's hand while a genuine smile crossed his face.

"I have never seen a piece of art that is comparable to its beauty. In that moment in time I almost lost control and kissed you. Your face was so content that I thought if I could kiss you I would be able to show you how happy I was as well." Jim just starred at Spock's relaxed awestruck expression.

"I, almost kissed you too. That's why I ducked into the hall so fast. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because you dint feel the same way." Jim blushed. Spock pulled Jim to his chest and kissed him passionately and then guided them to Jim's bed. They lay down together with Jim resting his head on Spock's chest and Spock carding one hand through Jim's hair while the other was still holding Jim's hand. Both had a content smile on their face as they drifted off to sleep looking at their painting forgetting thoughts of chess for more pleasant dreams.

TBC

Note: So they finally got it together…The story will continue with their relationship progressing and I will probably have more POV's. I might also start getting more into Bones/Scotty as well. Who knows.


	12. Chapter 12

**Been a little while. This is where the story continues. This is the first real Rated M chapter and it was odd to write but it probably won't be the last. I'm shameless, enjoy**

Jim came back into consciousness slowly long before his alarm was set for, gazing at the painting with a small smile on his face. He rolled over slowly and realized he was in his bed alone. Jim's face fell. _'Was it just a cruel dream? I'm wearing the same clothes I was and he was, I was so happy, and it felt so real…'_ Jim heard the door to his quarters open. He jumped out of bed and ran into the living area. Spock stood with his back to Jim by the desk holding a PADD. Jim felt the warmth in his mind.

"Um, hey Spock." Jim didn't look into Spock's eyes as he made his way to the restroom.

"What is the matter Jim? You seem so unwell this morning." Spock placed his PADD down and strode in front of Jim taking his hands in his own.

Jim could feel the concern Spock was feeling in his mind. It was mixed with a comforting feeling as if Spock tried to cool Jim's worries. Jim just stared at their hands.

"I'm, I'm okay Spock. You? Did you sleep well?" Jim slid his hands from Spock's and made his way into the restroom to throw water on his face.

"I slept exceptionally well. I find that the beat of your heart is the perfect rhythm to fall asleep to. I was hoping you slept well, but I can only assume that it was not the case." Jim was frozen in place in front of the sink. _'NOT A DREAM! Thank sweet lord!' _Jim turned off the water and sprinted into the living area where Spock had returned to the desk and seemed to have gone into professional mode.

"You mean…that wasn't just a really awesome dream? Last night? That all happened?" Jim couldn't keep his heart from pounding. Spock turned to look at Jim's hopeful face, and he instantly relaxed. Well, as much as a Vulcan does. He took Jim's hands again and brought them to his mouth to kiss each one.

"It was not a dream, beloved. I was convinced you regretted last night after further contemplation."

"No! No way. I just…I woke up and you weren't there so I thought I had dreamed it all up to torture myself some more." Jim blushed and laughed.

"I am sorry for leaving and not telling you. I was in need of meditation and did not want to disturb your rest. You looked quite…pleasant while sleeping." Jim barked with laughter and Spoke raised his eyebrow.

"That's Vulcan for, 'you looked to comfortable to wake up'. I appreciate it, but next time I won't kick you out for waking me." Jim placed a kiss on the side of Spock's mouth taking pleasure in the way Spock's breath felt ragged against his face. Spock took Jim's chin in his hand and deepened the kiss gaining a sinful moan from Jim's throat. Arousal flowed through both the men's fingertips as the breath between them became more uneven. Spock moved his hand under Jim's t shirt causing the skin beneath to tingle with anticipation. Jim pulled at Spock's shirt raising it over his head with no resistance from Spock. Jim pulled away long enough to remove his own shirt and then launched himself at his flushed First Officer who gladly let himself be led to the bed. Jim pushed Spock gently down on his back. Spock tried to sit up and grab Jim's hand, but Jim stopped him.

"Shh…Spock. Just lay back and try to relax. Let me show you a little bit about how you make me feel." Jim said before capturing Spock's mouth and working his way down his jaw line. He then licked his way to the tip of his ears. Spock gasped when Jim sucked the very tip of the flushed green ear and Jim couldn't help but smile. He then worked his way back down making sure to take his mouth again before exploring his collarbone and beautiful Adam's apple that bobbed while Spock tried to remain in composer. Jim kissed his way down Spock's chest, stopping at each nipple to illicit a guttural moan from the man under him. Jim blew cold air over the kisses he had left on Spock's lower abdomen loving the tingling he felt and the breath he heard from near the head board. _'He is so beautiful like this. So flushed and perfect. I made him this way. I will make him feel much better.'_ Jim slowly undid the clasp to Spock's pants and Spock grasped Jim's hands.

"Jim. I…I have never been with another man in such an intimate situation. I do not know how to proceed. I…" Jim Kissed Spock's fingers which made Spock gasp for breath.

"Don't worry about anything Spock. I have you. Do you trust me?" Spock locked eyes with Jim.

"With everything." Jim couldn't help but blush scarlet and give the widest smile that he could.

"Then don't think."

Jim pulled down Spock's zipper and marveled at the bulge that was hidden under the Starfleet issue briefs. Jim bit his bottom lip as he pulled Spock's pants all the way off and then his underwear. Jim gasped at the body before him. Spock was like a sculpture. He was lean, but muscular and his hip bones were perfect. Jim ran his hands up the insides of Spock's thighs and traced the lines of his hips before settling himself with his face close enough to blow warm air over Spock's delicate engorged cock. Spock seemed to stop breathing for a moment and stilled almost completely. Jim could not resist any longer and gently ran his hands up and down the flushed skin and circled his fingertips around the tip. Spock gave a shuddering sigh and blew out a large breath before holding again. _'Here goes nothing. Wonder how long he'll last not breathing after this.'_ Jim took all of Spock into his mouth and Spock sputtered for breath. Jim swirled his tongue around causing Spock to make a small buck further into Jim's mouth. Jim chuckled while holding Spock's hips in place and Spock moaned while his chest heaved ragged breathes. Jim worked his hand around Spock's base while me licked and teased the head. Jim could taste the pre cum that leaked from the man he loved and he couldn't remember tasting anything better. Jim then took Spock back all the way. Spock brought his shaking hand to Jim's face and passion and arousal blew through Jim. Jim had never felt anything like it before. He was completely aroused and being pushed to the edge without even being touched below the belt. Spock's breath became quick and he soon could not stop from bucking his hips and mumbling.

"Jim. Jim I…" Spock released himself into Jim's mouth and at the same time Jim was pushed over the edge and withdrew from Spock trying to catch his own breath. He looked down to see the wet between his own legs. Spock pulled him down into a kiss and they stayed holding each other until both their breathing evened out.

"You're absolutely beautiful," Jim ran his hand down Spock's face. "What was that Spock? It was the first time I ever came without being touched. It felt amazing."

"It was a meld. My counterpart once mentioned emotional transference as a side effect of the meld you had shared. Well, in certain situations a meld can make sharing emotion and arousal possible. I was trying to show _you_ how you make me feel. It was an experience I have never felt before and I love you for sharing it with me."

"I would share anything and everything with you Spock." Jim Curled into the crook of Spock's neck and Spock sighed contentedly. They lay like that for about 10 more minutes until Jim's alarm went off. Jim groaned audibly. Spock gave a small chuckle. "Duty awaits. Share a shower? We could conserve water…" Jim waggled his eyebrows jokingly. Spock brought his eye brows together in concentration sobering Jim. "It is just a shower. I promise," Jim took Spock's chin in his hand. "I know you've never gone that far before and I'm not rushing this. Hell, I think you went pretty far for Vulcan standards already." Jim smiled when he noticed Spock relax and raise from the bed bring Jim with him.

"A shower would be pleasant before breakfast." Jim couldn't help but stare at the handsome back side in front of him as his stripped himself of his damp pants.

After a fifteen minute shower where Jim managed not to molest Spock a great deal, the two dressed into their respective uniforms separately and met in the hall outside Jim's quarters. The warmth inside Jim's head had become more constant and he could almost feel Spock's emotions when they weren't even touching. They walked down to the mess in comfortable conversation and made it to their normal table noticing Scotty to be the only one sitting.

"Mornin lads." Scotty beamed with a spoon full of oatmeal in his hand. Spock Nodded and took his seat.

"Morning Scotty. Where is everybody? I mean, we aren't that early." Jim settled next to Spock across from Scotty.

"Well, no actually. I'm a bit later than usual. Nyota had to make a call to that Slone bloke, Chekov and Sulu are on their way, and Len had to patch one the junior engineers before comin down ere'. He'll probably be cross and complain for a good twenty minutes about it." Scotty had a small content smile as he mused aloud.

"Yep. That's good ole Bones. He'll be gripping till he dies and he'll still probably find a way to complain from the great beyond," Jim took a bite of his toast. "Glad he's your problem now. You're the only one with a good enough temperament to handle him haha." Jim felt a wave of shock from Spock and he looked over to see Spock with a raised eyebrow looking at Scotty. Jim looked at Scotty to see him looking flustered and a bit wide eyed. _'There's the cat leaping from the bag. Oops.'_

"What do ya mean? My problem now?"

"Well, I mean…well. Hell, Scotty I squeezed the truth out of Bones. He's my best friend and he made me promise not to say anything cause he didn't want to mess anything up between you guys. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not, I'm not mad at him. I just wish I would have known you knew is all." Scotty took a slow bite of oatmeal.

"He really likes you Scotty. He didn't want to tell me, but I kinda pushed it and he gave in. He's seems really happy though. You both do." Jim felt Spock put a comforting hand on his knee. Jim gave him a small smile.

"I am happy," Scotty looked up with his usual smile again. "Really happy actually. I mean, I'm a happy bloke regularly. Just give me an engine or something to build and I'm content, but now I am truly happy. I have more than just my work, ya know? It feels great to be able to leave my lovely engine room and go home to my best friend. Wouldn't trade it for anything."

"That is pleasing to hear. I am happy for you Mr. Scott." Scotty's smile grew at Spock's words.

"Thank you Mr. Spock! That means a lot to me." They all continued to eat their breakfast until Uhura sauntered to the table and greeted them with news that she made a shore leave date with Slone the next time the Enterprise would be docking on Star Base 8.

"I hope that your date is what you are hoping for Nyota." Spock gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Spock. Unfortunately, we all can't have the ones we want on board." She gave Jim a small knowing smile. Scotty giggled and returned to his coffee.

"It's a shame really." Jim bantered back while Spock shook his head in amusement. Uhura's smile grew when she took notice of how close Jim and Spock sat next to each other as if connected at the hip. She watched their body language and facial expressions as Sulu and Chekov joined the table and shared their morning adventures in the botany lab. Apparently Chekov was nearly eaten by a plant they retrieved from the Traxen surface.

"I turned around for less than a minute and Pav is in upside down to his waist flailing his arms and trying to send me signals in sign language like I wouldn't guess that he wanted me to get him out." Sulu could barely speak over his laughter and the rest of the table was doubled over aside from Spock and Chekov. Jim could feel Spock's amusement in his mind. Chekov was pouting playfully and moving his breakfast around his plate.

"You try to think vhen you are half eaten by crazy alien plant…"

TBC

Sorry about the abrupt stop here. There will be more.


	13. Chapter 13

While Sulu continued to tell his tale of saving Chekov from the carnivorous plant Bones swept into the group quietly on the other side of Scotty. Scotty gasped when he saw Bones' face causing everyone to stop their laughter and look over to see what the reaction was for. Bones had a bandage down his left cheek and four stitches going down his eye brow complete with a black eye.

"Len! What the bloody hell 'appened to you? Are you alright?" Scotty took Bones' chin tilting his face with a sad scowl on his face.

"I hope you got some hits it too Bones." Jim side wide eyed.

Bones' sighed not wanting to make the Scotsman more upset. "Yeah, I'm fine. One of the junior engineers, Petrige, had a bad reaction to the antiseptic we used before we stitched him up and when we had to hypo him for his reaction he freaked out from the disorientation sending me flying into a biobed and then into other equipment. All in all, it was a great start to my early morning," Bones took Scotty's hand and lay it on the table. "Don't worry bout it. A Junior engineer ain't takin a McCoy down."

The table collectively chuckled and Sulu went on to continuing the end of his story. Scotty ate his oatmeal and kept looking over at Bones with a small frown on his face.

"I'm fine Monty, really. I'm sorry you have to look at my ugly mug this way for a few days though. I know it's a sight." Bones whispered while he drank his coffee not trying to draw anyone's attention.

Scotty grabbed Bones' hand and squeezed it while it lay on the table. "Hey, look at me." Bones turned to him. "That mug is one of the prettiest I've had the pleasure of see 'in and nothing will change that. I'll just have to distract you from the pain that stupid Pretige caused." Scotty whispered back making Bones turn scarlet. Luckily everyone was too busy listening to Sulu to make him embarrassed. Soon everyone dispersed to their respective posts.

**Bones POV**

Bones walked with Scotty down towards Engineering. Bones could feel the side of his face throb, but while Scotty rattled on about his adventures from the last night with the engines it didn't much bother him. Half of what Scotty said when he was excited was lost in his accent, but Bones had become more fluent in the language of Montgomery Scott and he couldn't help but smile when he would get to that excitement level. _'He's like a hyperactive child who happens to be an absolute genius. A madman, but genius.' _

"I'm so close to fixin that chamber but for some reason it's just a wee touchier than the others…I just got it last night." Scotty finished and noticed the small amused smile on e Bones face. "What? Am I rambling like a loon again? I am aren't I…"

"No, your fine." Bones chuckled. "I was just thinking how cute it is when you get so hyped about figuring something out. I can't help but smile when you're excited." Bones threw Scotty a smile.

"Well, since I figured it all out I'll be able to come back to your quarters at a decent time, and maybe I could show you how excited I can get…" Scotty glanced back at Bones as he took the opposite turn towards engineering and gave him a smirk. Bones nearing walked into a wall but quickly recovered before turning towards the lift. _'Nobody saw that. Just keep walking and breath normally.' _Bones tried to keep his cool avoiding the looks he was getting from the people he was walking past. _'There is no freakin way they could know what Monty said. Who cares why they're looking. They're scared to even talk to you. Why is my head starting to hurt so…oh of course idiot. They are looking at the battle scares.' _Bones audibly scoffed to himself from his embarrassment. He walked back into the Sick Bay to see Chapel working on inventory. She glanced up to say hello and then gave him a sympathetic smile before going off to finish her logs. Bones went directly to his office to work on all the medical workups he needed done before docking Space Dock 8. He couldn't stop from thinking about Scotty had said that morning. There was a small bubble of excitement in his gut but it was surrounded by nervousness. He had never had sex with a man. Scotty and he had fooled around and Bones had never had a blow job better than he received from the Scotsman but up until then for the last month, that's as far as either had gone. Bones knew that Scotty had dated a man once before so he let him take the lead. Scotty hadn't pushed for anything more than what they were doing now until today, or at least that's what it sounded like to Bones. He continued to turn it all over in his head while piling through the stack of PADDs on his desk.

'_Why are you so nervous? It's Monty for God's sake…You're going to get yourself together and as he would say, shag him senseless.' _

**Scotty's POV**

Scotty made his way to his work desk gripped with nervousness in his stomach. _'I really hope I didn't freak him out. Ugh, you're an idiot Scotty. Don't ruin the best thing you've ever had cause you want to jump his bones…haha Bones. Ugh. Ya hopeless maniac.' _

Scotty set to work on doing his diagnostics on his repairs to the chambers until Pretige walked by. Scotty was about to snap at the engineer feeling his face heat up from the thought of what he did to Bones but cooled himself.

"I heard ya had a bit of a mornin in Sick Bay Laddy." Scotty kept his eyes on the PADD in front him remaining calm.

"I uh, yeah," the engineer sighed. "I had a reaction to something and couldn't hear or see for a while and when the room started spinning I kinda freaked. I managed to take Doctor McCoy out and I feel so bad. Now he has a huge bandage covering that great jaw line of his…I was so embarrassed."

Scotty's eyes shot up at what he heard. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to make it up to him. I know he likes bourbon and I managed to weasel a bottle out of someone to give to him. Maybe a nightcap would make amends you know?" prestige just shook his head non chalantly and looked at Scotty. Scotty had always been friendly with all of the engineering crew. He encouraged personal friendships and banter but he never thought he would have to worry about someone insinuating they had a thing for Bones. His Bones.

"Well, I don't think that'd be wise. He's the CMO and it wouldn't be smart to be having any type of 'night cap' with him." Scotty tried to keep the warning tone out of his voice as he looked back down to his PADD.

"You're probably right…I guess I should go work on that report for the quarterly." Pretige hurried down towards the other end of engineering leaving Scotty to himself.

'_There's nothing for you to be jealous of. He's basically a child.' _Scotty went on working.

**Jim's POV**

Spock and Jim walked together towards the lift while Jim scanned over a report he had received on their next assignment. They would be doing some star mapping for a two week period which meant a lot of nothing in Jim's book. _'Great. Starring at nothing while being stationary for two entire weeks. Well, at least we won't be shot at by planet locals.' _Spock raised his eyebrow and looked to Jim

"What?"

"I can feel your amusement. I…I am fascinated by the strength of the bond between us."

"I felt your shock at breakfast this morning when I had spilt the beans to Scotty. Is that what…is that what the marriage bond is like?" Jim turned a bit pink trying not to appear too eager about the bond.

"It is similar yes. Although, in a full fledge marriage bond both halves can hear each other's thoughts unless one or the other is blocking it off. It is not hard to block but emotional sharing like what we seem to have now does not usually turn off unless strongly shielded."

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool to tell you the truth. I wonder what you're thinking like, all the time." Jim felt a warm soft feeling in his mind coming from Spock and they slyly brought their hands together in a Vulcan kiss once in the lift. Jim continued to smile as they both strode onto the bridge and took their seats.

"Good morning folks! The admiralty has decided we are going to be doing some star mapping for two weeks so sattle up for some good old fashion star gazing…from a space ship. Chekov, make the announcement please."

"Yes sir!" Chekov's dimpled face turned brightly to his consol to start his ship wide announcement.

"Sulu, once the course is set in, take us to our post."

"Course is set in and approximate time of arrival is two days and six hours sir."

"Alright, take us on Sulu."

"Yes sir."

Jim relaxed back into his chair and took the stack of PADDs Rand was ready with. He got through half before drifting off into inappropriate Spock thoughts. _'I have never seen a sexier creature than him. I can't even believe he let me do that for him. I can't believe he chose me. James more-issues-than-a-psych-ward Kirk. Well, I'm not gonna waste it. I'm going to make sure he knows what he means to me. I wonder if I can get the replicator to make that pasta he likes…I'll do that after lunch.'_

"Captain, I have an incoming transmission from Admiral Pike." Uhura pulled Jim from his thoughts.

"Thank you Uhura, I'll take it in my ready room. Spock you have the Conn." Jim pulled up the transmission and was greeted by Admiral Pike.

"Hey Jim. Glad to see for myself that you didn't get in any trouble on Traxen." Pike grinned.

Jim chuckled. "I don't end up on a biobed EVERY away mission. Just more than not. Not my fault though, I swear."

"Right, not what McCoy's told me, but I guess he does have a prejudice…"

"Don't listen to a word the man says. Bold face lies, all of it! You didn't really call to make sure I was in one piece did you?"

"Well, no. Not really. I'm calling cause we are changing your assignment for the time being. Before you guys map that area we want The Enterprise to head to Flexa 6. It's a lovely Federation planet with some negotiations that need to take place before the planet goes into a cocoon like state. It's a weird thing to describe but the briefs should help and I'm sure if you're nice to Spock he might explain it to you without nerve pinching you."

Jim smiled wide. "I don't thing that will be an issue haha."

"You don't? Good, I'm glad to hear you two still get along well enough not to kill each other. You'd either kill each other or kiss each other was my original thought." Pike laughed but sobered when he saw Jim scratch the back of his neck not looking at Pike. "Jim. You can't be serious. The James T. Kirk charm finally got him?"

"I didn't seduce him like some cheap date! I care about him, and for some crazy reason he cares about me too." Jim turned pink waiting for the laughter to come but it didn't.

"Don't be stupid kid. I know he's not some cheap date for you. I figured it out a while back and you'll be worth it for him to stick around. You put a hundred percent into everything you really love so don't doubt that he sees it."

"Apparently we were the last ones to figure it out, and thanks Chris. I plan on being the best I can for him. For us."

"Good, now go. Change your course and start reading your briefs. I have things to do." Pike threw a mock scowl at Jim.

"Yes sir!"

"Pike out."

Jim returned to the bridge. "Mr. Sulu, change of course. We are headed to Flexa 6 for some negotiations before star gazing."

"Yes sir."

Jim sat back down and felt Spock's curiosity in his mind. He couldn't help but smile. _'He's probably excited to see the cocoon planet. I can't wait to ask him about it, and maybe do a little making out in the middle. You are such a teenage girl.' _


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone still reading! So, last chapter I started doing the multiple POV's. It was just something I felt had to happen for the storylines to expand to the Scones bits and I will eventually have Spock's POV in there. Hope everyone likes that. As for the comments, Thank you! Haha I apologize for some of the spelling errors. I was quite tired while writing and I knew that "sattle" looked ridiculous but my sleep deprived mind couldn't fathom what it should have been. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Jim's POV**

Jim sent a copy of the brief for Flexa 6 to Spock's personal PADD knowing that he would be so far ahead of his other duties that he could keep himself busy with learning about the next mission. _'Not that he needs something to keep him busy. I can't think of a single time that he wasn't doing something…If we all were at half his capacity this would be the most efficient ship in the damn galaxy.' _Jim smiled trying to fill himself with the feeling of love hoping Spock could feel it himself. He could sense Spock's eyes on him and he turned to give him a small smile which Spock returned. Jim loved the link he shared with Spock. He felt more complete. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Sure he had fallen but never to the point where he could picture the rest of his life with them. If fact, living the rest of his life without Spock seemed to make his stomach turn. _'Stop thinking about that! You're gonna make yourself throw up. Star captains do no throw up over things like this.'_

"Are you well Captain?" Spock stood close to the right side of the captain's chair startling Jim.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm…fine. I just had this thought that…never mind. It's nothing Spock. Thanks though." Jim tried to hide the pink of his face. _'You are a total girl right now…'_

Spock raised a single eyebrow which Jim recognized as disbelief. "If you are certain than I will return to my station."

"Seriously Spock, It's nothing. Hey, tonight can you tell me about the cocoon planet?" Jim's face brightened in curiosity.

"Of course. I will brief you over dinner in your quarters…if that would be acceptable." Spock whispered so only the two of them would hear.

"Sounds perfect." Jim felt warmth from Spock as he nodded and turned back to his station.

**Spock's POV**

Spock returned to his station and opened the brief for Flexa 6 he found in his inbox from Jim. _'Excellent. I will be able to brief Jim on everything the Federation has provided as well as what information I have already attained. It was a nice gesture. He must know that I am ahead of my work.'_ Spock broadcasted his affection out towards Jim receiving a warm response. Spock was still fascinated by the bond he shared with Jim. When he was first became aware of the link between Jim and himself he was very confused. He had never felt the kind of bond that existed before. He had been so confused he contacted his counterpart on New Vulcan to ask him if he had experienced such a bond in his timeline. His counterpart explained that he did in fact end up bonded but was very tight lipped about the person he was bonded to. He explained that he did not want to interfere with the events of this timeline more than he already had but told Spock to continue to do what felt right. Spock took his advice and when he told Sanek of his new relationship with Jim the older Vulcan actually laughed. Spock was a bit taken back thinking that Sanek had taken it as a joke.

"You believe I am trying to be humorous?"

Sanek sobered a bit before replying but mirth still filled his face. "Oh no, I do not think you are. I am laughing because my Jim once said that it didn't matter how many parallel universes there were out there because in each one he and I were meant for each other. It was only right. It seems he might have been on to something."

Spock thought about that comment now sitting at his station while glancing at his view screen. _'I wonder how Jim would react if I shared his counterparts thoughts on their relationship in parallel universes…he would most likely laugh. One of his favorite past times. I do find his face when he laughs appealing. His chuckle this morning while he was in the middle of. No. Do not think such things on the bridge.' _ Spock could feel a sense of curiosity from Jim which was a response to the embarrassment Spock transmitted. Spock put his head down and started reading the brief he had not started reading after the 10 minutes it had already been brought up.

**Bones' POV**

By the end of shift Bones had stitched three engineers, wrote up 12 medical workups out of the 28 that needed to be finished, and dished out too many flu shots to count. It wasn't a bad day at all according to the rap sheet The Enterprise had and Bones was just happy to leave at a decent time. _'Hell I might even beat Monty.'_ Bones said goodbye to Chapel and M'Benga and made his way down to the mess to grab something quick to eat. Bones grabbed a turkey club and sat down with Jim who was sitting by himself with a PADD and a sandwich himself.

"Where's the hobgoblin?" Bones started in on his sandwich.

Jim looked up with a smile. "He had to check something in the lab. Something about a solvent problem in one of the experiments…not sure what he was talking about. I honestly think he makes some things up just to confuse me."

Bones chuckled. "Leave it to you to fall for the one person who can outsmart you."

"Yeah, guess that's part of the appeal huh?" Jim put his PADD done and started actually eating his food. "Where's Scotty? I'm not used to seeing you at dinner at this time. You're usually still in Sick Bay. Chapel finally kick you out?"

"No. It was a slow day…for this ship. I wanted to eat something and shower before Monty's off shift. He's finishing off a diagnostic on his latest repairs."

"Oh I gotcha. You got some sort of date night planned or something?" Jim casually ate his sandwich noticing Bones stiffen a bit. "What? Okay, so not a date..."

"Well, uh. I guess you could say we had some plans tonight but I don't really know to tell you the truth." Bones felt his cheeks heat up. _'Christ. Calm down.'_

"Oh…OH! Wow, so you guys haven't…you know, yet?" Jim kept his voice quiet.

"No. No we haven't. We are taking it slow ya know. I've never done anything like that and well…for God's sake he's one patient man." Bones turned even redder.

"He cares about you Bones. He doesn't want to mess the best thing he's ever had going for him." Jim tried not to embarrass his cantankerous friend even more than he already looked.

Bones scoffed. "I find it hard to believe a divorced, grouchy, old man is the best thing out there but thanks."

"First of all, you are two years younger than him. Second, Scotty knows underneath those claws is a giant teddy bear. Third, your ex was a crazy bitch who didn't get how great she had it. You know all of that you pessimist." Jim stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah…remember to chew by the way."

Jim washed down his sandwich. "So, how long have you guys been together? I mean, officially."

Bones furrowed his brows and paused in his eating. "About a month and a half."

"And in this time you guys have only what? Kissed? Scotty does have some patients then cause—"

"Well, no. That not all that's happened." Bones ducked his head.

"Oh, so there has been a progression…I think you should go for it Bones. I know you want to," Jim gave Bones a pointed look after Bones raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look. You're just worried about not knowing what to do. I think you will find that you'll figure it out and be glad that you did. So," Jim glanced at the clock. "Get the hell out of here and shower and change into something that's not Star Fleet issue and…have fun." Jim gave Bones his devilish smirk before picking up his PADD again and making a shooing motion with his other hand. Bones rolled his eyes and got up taking both their empty trays. _'He's absolutely right. It will be fine, and probably a lot more than that.'_ Bones made his way to his quarters shed his clothes and jumped into the shower.

**Spock's POV**

Spock spent an hour after shift in the science lab trying to correct a mistake made by one of the young science officers who had mislabeled several pieces of an experiment. The result was scrapping all of the previous data collected and starting the experiment over. Luckily that particular experiment was only three days old so it would not be too trying. Spock kept complete composer over the mistake even when the officer at fault apologized an excessive amount of times. Spock maintained control, but it did not mean that he did not feel annoyance. He felt Jim on the other side of the bond sending a small amount of a calming sensation. _'I wonder if he is aware that I feel annoyance towards something and he is trying to alleviate it…that is fascinating and also, sweet.' _Spock set up the control for the new experiment and labeled everything himself so that the following day it could begin again. He then left a very apologetic science officer to clean up the mess caused be the mislabeling and made his way towards Jim's quarters knowing Jim would be done with dinner. He chimed the door and heard Jim's muffled reply telling him to come in. When he entered the room his nose filled with a familiar smell.

"I told you that you don't have to chime to come in." Jim walked up and embraced Spock in his arms before claiming his mouth in a delicate but passionate kiss.

"So I've been informed."

Spock felt a tinge of remorse when Jim pulled away and Jim chuckled. "Wow, I could actually feel that you didn't like that I pulled out of that kiss. Good to know I have the same affect you do on me." Jim pulled Spock's hand over to the table which held a bowl of traditional Vulcan soup. "Sit down. You want some tea with your soup or just water?" Spock raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. You haven't eaten since this morning because of whatever had you so annoyed in the science lab."

"You are correct. I have not. I was just surprised that you had made this soup for it is a traditional dish found on Vulcan and I was unaware that you knew anything about Vulcan cuisine besides the vegetarian aspect."

"Yeah well, I may have done some research…" Jim smiled turning to the replicator. "Water?"

"Yes please and…thank you Jim. This is one of the nicest things someone has done for me. I have not had this particular dish in 6 years and it is…nice." Spock was filled with the love he had for Jim.

"Anything Spock. For you, anything." Jim put Spock's water down and he brought his head down to kiss Spock's forehead before he took his seat across from Spock.

Spock started to eat the soup and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. _'Jim must have changed some of the setting on the replicator. This is quite satisfying.' _Jim insisted on Spock explaining the situation in the lab and laughed every time Spock said, "At this point the lieutenant apologized again."

**Scotty's POV**

After several hours of finishing his reports on all the repairs to the engine chamber and at the same time avoiding Pretige, Scotty left Engineering. He walked back to his quarters to grab a few uniforms. _'I should just have laundry send my things to Len's. It would save a lot of trouble. I could just use my quarters as a storage or work space…it's already half way there anyway.'_ Scotty chuckled to himself while he threw some of his stuff into a duffle. They had been together for about a month and a half technically, first kiss is his marker, but they have basically been sharing quarters for almost two and a half months. For the first month it was like they both knew they wanted each other there but couldn't admit they were more than friends that crashed at each other's places. Number one being their quarters were on the same ship, and two being they always ended up cuddled on the bed. Scotty laughed to himself again. _'Man, we are idiots. Stubborn idiots, but I love that idiot.' _ Scotty left his quarters reading a PADD along the way with an article on a new theory in element combustion on it. Scotty had his eyes glued to the screen as he passed crew members in the hall. He opened the door to Bones' quarters and dropped his bag on the bed. He heard a door swoosh open so he lifted his head to see Bones walk out of the bathroom completely naked covered in beads of water.

"Mother Mary." Scotty dropped his PADD on the ground and Bones froze in place.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello out there! Hope the different POV's are working for everyone. This chapter is just Bones and Scotty because I thought it was about time. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Bones' POV**

Bones got out of the shower humming an old song from his youth before realizing he didn't grab the towel he had left on the bed. He shook some of the water off his hair like a dog before walking into the bedroom.

"Mother Mary." Scotty dropped the PADD he was carrying on the bed and just looked up wide eyed at Bones.

Bones froze in place unsure what to do. _'Well shit. Just keep standing there like an idiot why don't ya…recover' _Bones picked his towel off the bed and dried his hair trying to act as innocent as possible. "Hey, Monty. How was shift?"

Scotty blinked several times keeping his eyes on Bones' eyes. "It was…uh…it was alright. I got a lot done and uh…Len could you possibly stop being so naked right now? I'm not a very strong man." Scotty turned red and tried to look at the ceiling.

'_This is the cutest thing I've ever seen…I guess I'll have mercy, for now.' _Bones nodded with a small smile on his face and turned to grab some old jeans and a t shirt. He turned back to find Scotty come out of the bathroom. "Better?"

Scotty smiled. "Yeah, but not much." Scotty closed the distance between them snaked his hands around Bones' waist before devouring Bones' mouth in a kiss. It lasted just long enough for Bones not to lose consciousness from lake of oxygen. "Much better." Scotty let go of Bones and went into the bathroom with a towel of his own.

Bones took a deep breath and began picking up his dirty clothes. He looked to Scotty's bag and began putting all the clothes in the closet next to his things and cleared one of the drawers for Scotty's foldable things. It was funny to Bones how natural all of Scotty's things seemed to fit with his. He glanced around the room noticing all the things strewn about. Scotty's half put together gadgets next to Bones' medical text he had been consulting on a case. Scotty's engineering magazine opened to the article Scotty hadn't finished before falling asleep. Scotty always had hard copies of the magazines when he could get them. _'This is what home looks like.' _Bones smiled. The water shut off and the sounds of Scotty's terrible singing came through the door. _'He could wake the dead…'_ Bones dropped on the sofa with a medical journal lying all the way across with his head resting on the armrest while Scotty echoed in the background.

**Scotty's POV**

Scotty finished his chorus to shave and brush his teeth. He noticed a small scratch on his neck from ducking into a tube to avoid Pretige earlier in the day. Scotty sighed thinking about how dumb he must have looked to anyone paying attention. He was a grown man avoiding someone who had a crush on his boyfriend. _'Just be happy Len hasn't realized he has options. Younger, less crazy options.' _ Scotty exited the bathroom in a change of clothes and joined Bones in the living area.

"What's wrong?" Bones looked up from where he lay on the sofa.

"What? Wrong…nothin. Why do'ya ask?" Scotty sat down next to Bones as the other man sat up making room for him.

"Well, you were waking the dead with your beautiful singing," Bones smirked, "and then you walked out with a scowl." Bones face sobered. "It wasn't your thinking scowl either. It was different…like there's somethin bothering you. Is it your stuff? Cause I just thought I'd put it somewhere besides in your duffle but if you feel more comfortable with—"

"My stuff? What are you talking about?"

"The rest of your stuff you brought. Your shirts are hanging in the closet and I gave you the second drawer for your folded stuff. It seemed like it made sense seein as you're here more than not…I just didn't know if that was…weird for you." Scotty could see Bones face turn a bit red as he avoided looking at Scotty.

'_What are you waiting for!'_ Snapping himself out of it, Scotty launched himself at the man next to him. He received a pleasantly surprised yelp from the doctor as Scotty pushed them down on the sofa. He took Bones' mouth in a deep kiss using his tongue to explore and tease the man below him. Bones hands made their way under Scotty's shirt which made his heart beat faster. _'My God those hands are amazing…'_ Scotty pulled up off of Bones which received an annoyed huff from Bones. The scowl he got didn't last long after Scotty smiled and pulled Bones with his to the bedroom. "You are the most wonderful bloke I know, you know that?"

Bones chuckled. "Well, I have my moments I suppose." Bones took both Scotty's hands. "So, you're not upset with the drawer and closet?" Scotty could see the uncertainty in Bones' eyes.

"Are ya kiddin me? I'd have laundry send my things here if I didn't think you were going to come to your senses!" Scotty laughed.

"Come to my senses? Monty…I love you and there ain't no sense in love." Bones kissed him.

When he pulled away Scotty was stunned. "I…I love you to Len." Scotty couldn't stop the smile that took over his entire face. He then grabbed the back of Bones' head bringing their mouths together in a sloppy heated kiss. Scotty was surprised when Bones pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him and straddling his hips. _'He is gorgeous.' _

Bones pulled his own shirt off before nearly ripping Scotty's off. Bones pulled Scotty's pants off and then climbed back towards the headboard to claim Scotty's mouth. Scotty felt Bones' hand make their way down to the hemline of his brief before moaning. Bones kissed his way down Scotty's chest rubbing his face against Scotty's smooth stomach before pulling Scotty's briefs all the way off. Scotty tried to breathe evenly while running his finger through the dark hair on the doctor's head. Scotty gasped when without warning Bones took him into his mouth. He tightened his grip with one hand on the sheets and the other still in Bones' hair. Scotty could feel Bones' tongue circle around him as the suction made coherent thought almost impossible. Bones gently messaged Scotty's thighs and balls while he continued the ministrations with his mouth. _'I can't take this much more. I need to take him now!'_ Scotty pulled Bones up away from his aching member gaining a surprised shiver from Bones. He rolled them over and started to assault the beautiful mouth that had him almost undone. He then started kissing along the strong jaw and neck that lay wantonly beneath him while his hands caressed everywhere he could reach. He moved to grab at the Bones butt and Bones' hip responded by lifting to meet him. The contact drove Scotty to insanity.

"Len, I want you. I want all of you." Scotty ghosted his hands over Bones throbbing cock.

"I'm yours Monty. Take me" Bones said barely above a whispered as he panted. Scotty's cock twitched. _'That is the hottest thing I've ever heard. _With a groan Scotty rolled away from Bones to grab a tube of lube from the bedside table.

**Bones POV**

Bones tried to collect himself when Scotty grabbed the lube. He watched with rapped attention as Scotty coated his fingers and then leaned down and brought him back into a kiss. While Scotty plundered his mouth he felt a finger enter him and he gasped. He grabbed Scotty's face and then moved to grab the sheets as Scotty put another finger in. The feeling was uncomfortable but not unpleasant. Then the third finger was added and Bones fought to breathe evenly.

"Relax, Len. I got you." Scotty lifted Bones legs to rest on his thighs and the angle made the fingers inside brush Bones prostrate.

"Oh my…nnng." Bones threw his head back at the feeling. "Scotty, please."

"Please what Len? What do'ya want me to do?"

"I want you in me now."

Bones blew out a huge breath as Scotty pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. As Scotty slowly slipped himself in Bones he groaned from the pressure. Scotty paused.

"Are you okay? Is this not—"

"No, keep going it feel so good. Just—" Bones pushed his hips up suddenly taking all of Scotty in and they both gasped at the sensation. _'I am not going to last long. He is so beautiful like this.'_ "Move Scotty."

Scotty nodded while panted and began to keep a slow deep pace. It drove Bones crazy as his prostrate was hit with each slow pass. He began meeting Scotty's thrust as his abdomen started to heat up. He locked his ankles behind Scotty as their thrusts became untimed, fast and needy.

"Oh Monty! I'm so fucking close. I…nnng harder!"

Scotty obliged pushing harder and faster and wrapped his hand around Bones' cock. That's all it took for Bones to come with a long moan. He clamped down on Scotty and he felt him release inside him as he started to mumble through his trembling.

"Len…so…nnng." Scotty collapsed on Bones. They lay intertwined for about ten minutes with Bones stroking Scotty's hair savoring the feel of the Scotsman's head on his chest and the sweet soreness between his legs. _'That was the best decision I have made in a long time. He is so perfect.'_ Bones continued to rub his hands down his boyfriend's side. Scotty finally rolled over off of Bones' chest and joined Bones on his pillow. Bones could see the content smile looking back at him and felt more in love in that moment than he could ever remember being in the past. _'Nothing holds a light…'_

"What?" Bones was pulled from his thoughts by Scotty's questioning look.

"I was just thinking. I was thinking how much I love you and how happy I am that you were patient enough to wait for me, for this." Bones chuckled. "You've been way too patient."

Scotty brought Bones closer and then kissed him. "I'd wait for as long as I had to. I love you and you deserve more than I can give you."

Bones scoffed. "Scotty you give me more than I could ever want. I'm lucky to have found you."

"Well if you change your mind Pretige would be abliging…" Scotty stifled a yawn.

"Pretige? What are talkin about?" Bones yawned catching the epidemic.

Scotty blushed a bit. "Well I spent most of my day avoidin him cuase he mentioned being sorry about your face and then saying he'd like to have a 'night cap' with you to make it up to ya," Bones couldn't help but laugh at Scotty's mocking air quotes. Bones pulled the blankets over them and then pulled Scotty to his chest.

"Well, I intend to share all my night caps with this crazy Scotsman I love."

"Lucky man."

Bones pressed a kiss to the back of Scotty's neck before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright so…sorry for the giant break in the update. Had this written for a while but had some computer issues. Anyway, from now on when in Spock or Jim's POV's there will be **

'_**Spock's thoughts'**_

'_Jim's thoughts'_

**Just so you know. Hope you enjoy…**

**Jim's POV**

Jim picked up Spock's dishes with only minimal complaints.

"I am quite capable of picking up after myself."

Jim chuckled. "Yes, but seeing as it was me who made this meal for you and you are in my official quarters it's my job as host to clean up. At least, that's what I always thought. Correct if I'm wrong." Jim could feel Spock's amused annoyance from the sink area. "You can set up the chess board if it would make you feel better."

"Very well."

Jim lounged in his chair opposite Spock feeling genuinely content for the first time in a long while. "First move is yours Spock." Spock nodded and moved his first piece. The first game was finished in silence, but Jim could feel Spock on the other side of the table and it was enough for him to sit and enjoy his company. When they started the second game Jim remembered Flexa 6. "Oh! So what can you tell me about Flexa 6? What's with the cocoon?"

Spock gave a small smile and Jim could feel the excitement coming from Spock. _'It must be fascinating for him to feel this way…I love it.' _"Flexa 6 is a planet that is rarely visited by the federation or any other outside visitors because of the cocoon state the planet is in for 75% of their year. For years scientists have studied why it is that the planet creates a cocoon of almost solid purple clouds, but have been unable to determine the cause, but it is known that the surface of the planet is unique and the plant life is perfect for the planet because they do not need constant sunlight and the plant life also produces more oxygen than most surfaces which keeps the inhabitants alive. The clouds that create the cocoon are impossible to get through once manifested and communication with the planet is also not possible. I admit that as a scientist I have always wanted to visit the surface while the planet was not in its hibernated state."

Jim could not look away from Spock and was captivated by how the light in his eyes danced when he spoke about scientific discoveries. _'Does he even know how hot he makes things like this? He could probably read off the different elements on the periodic table and I'd be stiff. I can't wait to see his face when we land on the planet surface.' _"Well, when we're down there you can explore to your heart's content while I talk to their minister about their needs."

"If you were to truly let me explore for as long as I would like The Enterprise would not have a First Officer for several months as I am sure that I would find many fascinating specimen to occupy my lab." Spock raised a brow.

Jim barked with laughter. "Okay, well maybe not that long. I can't have you ditching me for some science experiment cause that would ruin my self esteem."

"I can assure you there is no science experiment that could captivate me as much as you can." There it was, the electricity that made all of the hairs of Jim's neck stand on end. Spock had flushed green and Jim couldn't look away.

**Spock's POV**

Spock could feel the blush capture his face as he looked down at the chess board. He could feel the electricity coursing through his body. _'Does he know what it is he does to me?' _

He was well versed on human interactions. He observed all that he could during his time in the academy as well as his mother's habits, but intimacy was another thing completely. He had seen young cadets grope one another in public and he understood what the technical way to have sex was, but it was not something he had personal experience with and he did not like to be unprepared when he knew that if he stayed in close proximity with Jim for too long he would no doubt be in the middle of the very thing he was unprepared for. This led him earlier that very day during lunch to Nyota. Jim had had to take a call with Admiral Pike and Spock decided this was the opportune time to seek advice.

"Good afternoon Nyota. May I sit with you?"

Nyota beamed at Spock. "Of course! I'd love you to."

Spock began pushing his food around a bit on his plate before Nyota finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong Spock?" he looked up to see her looking at him with a worrying face.

"Nothing is…wrong. I am in need of advice on a matter I have very little expertise in and as you would not have exactly the right expertise you would know more than I on the subject and I was wondering if you would not mind explaining some things to me." Spock looked up resolutely.

"I will tell you anything I know." Nyota smiled warmly at Spock.

"I do not know if you are aware, but I have begun an intimate relationship with Jim."

"Oh honey I know. Lenard told me, and it was about time." She chuckled a bit.

"Indeed. He has assured me that he would like to take the physical aspect of our relationship as slow as I would like because my lack of past experience. He has not pushed at all to force me to do anything, but I have come to the conclusion that I would like to push our relationship to this next step but I don't know where to begin." Spock tried to hide the green blush from his cheeks.

"Well," Nyota smirked playfully. "For one, I think it's fantastic that Jim wants to wait for you to be ready. Two, don't be embarrassed that you want the physical aspect of your relationship. Don't ever tell Jim this or I'll never speak to you again but he's hot. I can't blame you." Spock raised his eyebrow at that. "Do you know anything about what it entails to have sex with another man?"

"I have done some research yes. I have the technical layout of the proper procedure."

Nyota couldn't help but laugh, and after Spock physically stiffened she stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but Spock. You know all the technical stuff, but what's important is the moment it happens. You will figure it out and Jim will be there to guide you and I know for a fact that he won't hurt you or make you feel embarrassed. You should just do what feels natural. Maybe hold out a little longer and make him do some suffering." She finished with a devilish smirk.

"I do not believe my will power is that strong and I would feel grieved to make Jim suffer." Spock turned the corner of his lips up in a small smile.

"Love sick Vulcan's? What's next?" Nyota giggled and they ate the rest of their lunch while discussing developments with Slone.

Now sitting across from Jim he was reminded that the electricity ran both ways and that Jim was clearly feeling the same sensation and it was being amplified by the shared bond.

"You have no idea what your voice does to me when you talk about things that excite you." Jim had a blush raising to him cheeks. _'I would love to hear what it does to you Jim…'_

"And what is it that it…does to you." Spock loved to draw Jim out.

Jim scoffed. "You're telling me that you can't feel the electricity that's going through my whole body and yours too? I can feel it coming off of you and me at the same time. It's so…incredible."

Spock could not stop his body from responding to Jim as the other man rose from his chair to pull Spock up into so they stood chest to chest. Jim pulled Spock with his hands on the back of his neck into a smoldering kiss. Spock could feel the sparks of static and smell all of Jim. _'I cannot recall a better smell in my existence at this moment. His lips are so soft, his hair silky and skin so perfectly smooth. And…' _All of Spock's thoughts were cut off when he brought himself closer to Jims and felt Jim's erection pressing into his thigh. Spock was instantly aroused and Jim gasped as Spock rubbed himself against Jim for friction. Jim suddenly broke away from Spock. _'Have I done something wrong?'_

**Jim's POV**

Jim stood three feet from Spock panting. _'Yeah, I can wait for as long as you want Spock no problem…You are an IDIOT! This is not respecting his limits.'_

"I'm…I'm sorry Spock. I got carried away. I'm really trying. It's just really hard to keep it together when you're so…well, hot and—" Spock crashed into Jim claiming his mouth and literally picking Jim up and wrapping Jim legs around his waist earning and undignified yelp from the Starfleet captain before being tossed on to the bed. "Spock, what exactly are you doing…This is—"

"Jim I very much appreciate that were willing to wait for me to be ready for the more physical aspect of our relationship but I can no longer sit next to you at night or lay down next you and not know what it is like to feel your pleasure or to see you writhe below me." Spock had been stripping the entire time he talked and was down to just his underwear. Jim was frozen staring at him. _'I'm so glad that I didn't just finish in my pants after what he just said. Why am I still wearing pants?' _Apparently the sentiment was shared by Spock because Jim then had his pants ripped off of him by his very aroused very hot First officer. Jim threw his shirt across the room before Spock pounced on him. Jim felt Spock use his hands to travel everywhere he could reach. He felt like his skin was on fire while the current of electricity continued to crack and fizz. Jim moved his hands across the expanse of Spock's perfectly toned body.

"Is this what meditating does to your body?...I'm doing the wrong exercising." Jim kissed his way up Spock's jaw line licking the very tip of the green flushed ear above him eliciting a deep growl from Spock. _'Holy crap that was hot!'_ Spock pulled Jim's mouth to his again still growling and grinding himself together with Jim causing him to moan in response. Jim rolled them over so Spock could relax and started to trail kisses down Spock's chest stopping to suck gently on each of his perfect nipples. Jim could hear the way the breathing above his head was becoming rougher and more erratic. Grinning, he continued to move his way down holding on to Spock's hands knowing exactly what the contact was doing to him. Jim stopped at the line of Spock's briefs and licked across the hem pulling until Spock's entire body was on show for Jim. _'How am I this lucky? I mean, I am James Tiberius Kirk but I can't be worth this…' _

Spock pulled Jim up so that the two of them were molded together with Jim laying perfectly in between Spock's legs. Spock cupped Jim's face and brought their foreheads together making Jim let go of a breath he was unaware he was holding. "Jim. I can assure that although I am not something that should be held to such a ridiculous regard, you deserve all that you desire." Jim couldn't help but laugh breathlessly.

"Spock. You have no idea how much you're worth but I plan on trying to show you every day for as long as you will let me." Jim brought their mouths together for a long sweet kiss. Spock brought his fingers to Jim's face connecting their minds.

'_**I hope you are aware that forever is a long time and you may grow tired of trying to show my worth.' **_

'_Never get tired of you…even when you irritate me I fall for you for being able to get under my skin. I love you Spock. You may want to forget the forever comment. I'm hard to get rid of…quite persistent.' _Jim sent his love and passion to Spock through the meld. Spock gasped at the feelings and sent back his love and arousal causing Jim to realize once more how they were laying with their lengths hard against each other. Jim began to rock his hips while not releasing Spock's mouth. He swallowed the moans that were coming from Spock while he moved.

'_**Please Jim…I…I must have you. Make me yours.'**_

If Jim wasn't hard as rock already, that got him there. Jim grabbed at the drawer at his bedside table and un capped the lid of the lube he had stashed. He coated his fingers and began to trail down Spock's body until he rubbed the green tinted shaft that was already leaking. Spock moaned while clutching at Jim's bicep. Jim continued for a few more swipes then pulled Spock right leg up and circled around Spock's entrance with his fingers.

"Are you sure about this Spock? We don't have to if you want to wait. I perfectly fine with—" Jim exhaled hard when Spock brought himself up making Jim's finger push past his opening. Spock's head fell back and he breathed in and out slowly. _'That….was…hot.'_ Jim started pushing his finger in and out gaining small moans from Spock. He then added a second and third finger which caused the noises coming from Spock's throat to become more and more pornographic. Jim's breathing became quicker as he leaked just from watching Spock flushing deeper green and breathing harder. _'I'm going to cum just watching him. It's beautiful…'_

"Jim…now. You must, we must be one." Spock chocked out through his rough breathing. Jim quickly removed his fingers which made Spock shiver. Jim coated his cock in a generous amount of lube before lining himself up with Spock. Jim took Spock's hands in his and brought their mouths together and entered Spock slowly as he could. Spock gasped while Jim kept moving further slowly. When Jim was fully seated Spock wrapped his legs around Jim's waist and rocked his hips up making the kiss break.

'_You are going to kill me Spock!' _Jim let out a very uncaptain like whimper and began to meet Spock's movements with thrusts. A low deep growl rumbled from Spock's throat spurring Jim on more. _'You are so tight and gorgeous...'_

'_**Jim I'm so happy to be one with you. May I…?'**_ Spock brought his hand up to Jim's face waiting for Jim's approval. Jim nodded and brought their mouths back together and Spock connected their minds.

All at once Jim was in more pleasure than he thought possible. Spock rocked his hips faster to meet Jim's increased thrusts and both were breathing harder not kissing anymore, but close enough to share their breath. Jim could see both Spock and his own energy in his mind intertwining and caressing each other. Suddenly the colors collapsed into each other as both Jim and Spock brought their foreheads back together and they rode out the orgasms they shared. Jim collapsed on to Spock's chest while Spock gently brought his hand down from Jim's head and intertwined their fingers. Finally breathing more normally, Jim rolled off of Spock so he could lay his head on the warm shoulder under him. _'I hope that was as good for him as it was for me…I can't believe what I'd been missing…'_

'_**I can assure you it was more than good Jim, and you no longer have to be "missing" anything…' **_

"Whoa!" Jim shot up to look at Spock. "I heard you and we weren't…you know. How is that possible?"

"It seems that our bond is growing in strength. It is very much as strong as a marriage bond." Spock furrowed his brows when feeling the shock from Jim's half of the bond. "It does not have to be a full marriage bond…it can still be broken if you are not comfortable with—"

"No! I mean…we don't have to do that do we? I was just shocked a bit cause, well I honestly thought building a marriage bond took a Vulcan ceremony and a bunch of rituals or something."

"Our bond is not a common occurrence. It is strong and almost completely self built on our compatibility and love. It would not take much to officiate. If you are…interested."

"Spock, did you just ask me in a totally Vulcan way to marry you?"

"I believe it was a proposal of marriage, yes, although "totally Vulcan" I am unsure…"

"Do you mean it?" Jim brought his face close to Spock's to where their noses touched.

"More than I could express. I love you Jim. You are my other half. Will you complete the marriage bond with me?"

'_Of course I will…I love you more than anyone.' _Jim kissed Spock and cuddled himself into the side of his fiancé. Jim laughed.

'_**What is so amusing love?'**_

'_Just thinking of Bones' face when I tell him I'm finally marrying the "green blooded hobgoblin" and how awesome it will be to explain to the next emperor we meet that I can't on a private walk with their daughter cause my very strong husband and First Officer is pretty possessive.'_

'_**indeed. Dr. McCoy's reaction will be delightful I'm sure, and you should know that Vulcan's are very possessive of their mates and I will not tolerate anyone who is "oogling" what is mine.'**_

'_Haha I'll make sure they know I'm yours and only yours, don't worry.'_

'_**Good. Rest beloved. We must be rested for shift tomorrow. Sleep well. I love you.'**_

'_Love you too.'_


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Everyone. Trying to update faster! Thanks for your patience! Enjoy

**Bones' POV**

Bones threw his arm up to the bedside table knocking the alarm to the ground. It took I little bit before he became coherent and once he was he couldn't help the smile from forming on his face. Laying half on top of his chest with his legs tangled with his own was Scotty muttering sleepily to himself into Bones. He let out a soft chuckle waking the Scotsman.

"Mmm morning." Scotty pulled himself up to fit his head into the crook of Bones' neck.

"Mornin darlin. How did you wake up to my laugh but not to the alarm?" Bones ran his fingers through Scotty's hair.

"You laughin is a better way to wake up then that blasted alarm, and why were laughin ta begin with?" Scotty sported a suspicious look while lifting his head up.

"Haha you were mumbling in your sleep about trans warp beaming and about something not being distilled yet. It was adorable, even in your sleep you never stop." Bones grabbed Scotty's face between his hands and kissed him slowly. _'I knew karma had to be on my side eventually.'_ They started to tangle themselves in the sheets kissing and teasing until they truly had to get out of bed. Bones pulled a reluctant Scotty up enticing him with a shared shower.

"Never thought I'd have to bribe you to get to engineering." Bones couldn't help but have a smug grin.

"Yeah well, ya might have ta start on a regular basis if ya keep letting me stay." Scotty pushed Bones into the shower and proceeded to kiss his way down Bones' chest dropping to his knees. "I can't do this in engineering either." Before Bones had a chance to reply Scotty had his entire length in his mouth. Bones let out a surprised moan while holding himself up by the wall behind him. _'He is going to kill me one day if Jim doesn't blow us up. I would be okay with it though…' _Scotty continued his ministrations until Bones was breathing hard and felt the heat in his gut. _'This is not ending with Monty on his _knees. Bones pulled the Scotsman from him gaining a surprised gasp and surged forward attacking his mouth.

"Monty. Take me. Right here." Bones pulled Scotty to him against the wall.

Scotty broke the kiss slightly breathless. "Len, you sure? I mean I could just—"

"Lube is in the cabinet."

**Scotty's POV**

Scotty nodded quickly and returned to a very aroused Bones. _'Best morning ever.'_ Bones wrapped his arms around Scotty's waist while Scotty moved his first finger in and out. Soft sounds came from Bones while Scotty was transfixed by the small crease in his boyfriend's brows at the second and third finger. _'He is absolutely beautiful.' _He slowly removed his fingers earning a grunt from Bones Before lifting one leg over his hip. He then brought his lips to Bones' while slowly entering him. He had to hold back from moving in the tight heat around him. When Bones started to kiss him back he took that as his sign to move. He kept a slow pace to relish the feeling of Bones around him as the water poured on them. _'I don't ever want to leave the shower or this cabin. What would I be without him?' _

"Nng…faster Scotty. Faster."

"Anything for you, love." Scotty sped up while pushing harder which earned him some of the best noises he had ever heard. Warp engine noises didn't rank in the same league as the music in his ears. Bones brought his head down sucking at Scotty's collarbone. Soon Bones was grasping at Scotty's back and arms bringing his forehead to Scotty's. Scotty felt Bones release and tremble which made him come from the tightening around him and the sight of Bones' face. They both just stayed there holding each other up until they could breathe evenly. "Love, you will be the death of me."

Bones kissed Scotty slowly laughing. "I was thinking the same thing."

After actually washing and hurrying into their uniforms they both left for their shifts parting with a quick kiss while no one was around and running to their respectful offices.

Scotty waltzed into engineering whistling with is data PADD in his hand. _'I don't care if that little jungle gym enthusiast tangles himself senseless, this is an amazing day. Wonder if Len would freak if I actually had laundry send my things to his place? Might be a bad idea. Don't want to jump to conclusions…he just put some of my stuff in the closet so it wouldn't wrinkle…stop it. You are worried about nothing. Go check on the troublesome engine chamber if you want a heart attack.' _

Scotty started his repairs for about a half hour before he was joined by engineer Phelps.

"Good Morning Scotty." Phelps pulled herself under the chambers main console next to Scotty with a smile. Phelps was one of the easiest people Scotty worked alongside. She was always smiling even in concentration and she was more than competent when it came to her field.

"Morning Lass," Scotty turned and smiled at her before going back to his repair. "How was dinner with Cupcake last night?"

"Didn't happen," Phelps let put a soft sigh. "He ended up having to cover his assistant head of security because he contracted some crazy bug. I ended up playing cards with some of the junior engineers."

"Sorry to hear bout that. Maybe you guys can try for tonight?"

"That's the plan. The night wasn't totally bust. I got to hear all the new gossip and you know a girl can't get enough of that."

Scotty barked with laughter. "I can only imagine."

"Where to start…well, there's the story that Uhura and Commander Slone from The Excalibur are engaged and are planning to marry when we dock next. I'm pretty sure Nyota wouldn't be jumping into marriage with a man she has only seen in person once though."

"She's far too smart ta be doin that."

"Exactly. Then there's the story that M'Benga is lusting after ensign Cabrera which is hilarious."

"Cabrera? Isn't she half his age?"

"Nineteen years younger."

"hmm."

"Then there's the story of the Captain And Dr. McCoy being in a secret relationship."

"HA!"

"What? You couldn't see it?"

"No way."

"Why? I know Dr. McCoy has an ex wife, but that doesn't mean he can't still like men, and everyone knows the Captain was never one to care about gender."

"It's not that. It's just…well, they're the best of friends, but they would never work. It's hard to explain but I just, know." Scotty scratched his head at the loss of words.

"Well, I guess I can understand that. I guess it would be a good thing that it's not true or Pretige's efforts would be all for nothing."

"What?" Scotty dropped his laser wrench.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but Pretige is attempting to woo Dr. McCoy. He thinks he hot, which he is, and is attempting to grab his attention. He's down in Sick bay now, I'm sure. He told me last night that he's going to ask the Doc to dinner or a drink to make up for his accidental assault and try to worm his way past that icy exterior."

Scotty's heart rate sky rocketed. He had never been a jealous man, or so he thought. _'That little bugger is trying to steal my Len. Well, he's not your Len. You don't control him. Pretige is young and…STOP! Get a hold of yourself!'_

"Scotty, are you okay? You look a bit pale." Scotty could see the concern on Phelps's face.

"I'm fine. I'm just uh…I didn't eat breakfast and I uh must jus be fellin it. I'm gonna grab a bagel or something." Scotty scooted out from the consol and strode out of Engineering to clear his head.

**Jim's POV**

Jim jumped up out a dead sleep at the sound of the alarm. He took a few moments to calm his breathing before taking in the figure of Spock sitting on the floor near the foot of the bed in his meditating pose. _'Freaking out over nothing…Spock looks so peaceful.'_

'_**You awoke so suddenly beloved. Are you well?'**_

'_I'm fantastic. Don't even remember my dream or why I woke up like I did'_ Jim smiled and crawled towards Spock's form while Spock turned to meet him. Jim pushed Spock back on to the floor and cuddled into the side of the warm Vulcan.

'_**Would you not be more comfortable on the bed?'**_

'_Nah. I'm better anywhere you are.'_ The warmth in Jim's mind let him drift back to sleep.

Jim opened his eyes slowly turning his head to the clock.

"Shit! Spock wake up!" Jim jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "We have twenty minutes before shift." Before Jim looked up in the mirror Spock was up and grabbing uniforms. _'Note, set multiple alarms if you intend to cuddle with Spock.'_

'_**I will make a mental note**_.' Jim could feel the amusement from Spock and he smiled.

"You're just too damn comfortable."

"I am unsure how to rectify that problem."

Jim grabbed Spock while pulling his shirt down with one hand and connected their lips for a long deep kiss. "Never said it was a problem."

"We have nine minutes to reach the bridge."

"Right!"

Jim and Spock made their way on to the bridge talking about Flexa 6 on entry. Jim was starting to remember the questions he was so eager to ask last night half way to the bridge. Once on the bridge they both took to their stations with one minute to spare.

"Morning everyone. Hope you all slept well." The bridge gave their good mornings before Jim sat down. "Sulu, what's our ETA?"

"Approximately 29 hour and 12 minutes until we hit their orbit sir."

"Alright then, let's get some diagnostics run before we get there. I want to know what the atmosphere will be like to fly in."Aye sirs range out on the bridge. "Uhura, have we had any interesting transmissions?" Jim turned in his chair to smirk at his communication officer.

"Not from Flexa 6 or any other planet sir."

"Hmm what about any other Federation ships?"

"No transmissions that _you_ need to know about, _Captain._" She sent him a pointed glare.

"Very well. Carry on." Jim smiled wider before turning back towards the view screen.

'_Haha maybe I should sleep with one eye open…'_

'_**Must you be so childish?'**_

'_Hey! She would have done that same to me! I'm just…sharing the love.'_

'_**I will not pretend to understand you and Nyota teasing one another.'**_

'_It's a way to show we care. It's another illogical human thing I guess.'_

'_**Fascinating.'**_

'_I can feel your amusement…You love it! You're just as illogical sometimes and you know it!_

'_**I will not even dignify that ridiculous thought with a response.'**_

Jim let out a laugh at that which caused the entire bridge to look at him confused. "Sorry, I uh saw a mistake in a report. Carry on." Jim turned to Spock to see a the upturn of his lips before Spock turned back to his screen.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Spock's POV**

Spock sent a small smile towards Jim after his outburst of laughter and remark about the humorous typo. He noticed Nyota looking between himself and Jim before turning his full attention back to his station. He knew she was suspicious of the remark.

'_What is it Spock?'_

'_**It is nothing you should worry about.'**_

'_I can feel your worry…it makes me worry.'_

Spock raised an eyebrow though no one could see. _**'I am certainly not worried. That is an illogical feeling for the situation. Do not be ridiculous.'**_

'_Ridiculous? Well excuse me for interpreting that so clearly wrong and wanting to make sure you were okay.' _Spock could feel the irritation and another emotion briefly from Jim before the bond was blocked from Jim's end. Spock sighed quietly. He had shown Jim how to close the bond last night after waking through the night at a dream and Jim was better at it than Spock had originally thought.

Spock turned his head to look towards the Captain's chair to see Jim rigid in his chair, brows pulled together reading a report. He also noticed Jim's foot tapping away in a sign Spock recognized from watching from afar as agitation or anger. Feeling eyes on him, Spock turned to see Nyota eyeing him even more suspiciously but after a moment her face softened almost to a comforting questioning look. She then mouthed, "Are you well?" Spock snapped out his daze and nodded firmly mouthing "thank you" before turning back to his station deciding he was going to get his work done while trying not to feel guilty for making Jim angry.

**Bones POV**

Bones strolled into Sick Bay whistling a tune and reading requisition requests on his data PADD.

"Good morning Lenard. Sleep well?" Chapel smiled from behind her front desk.

"Yes. Yes I did thank you Chris. How bout you? Did you give up putting things back where you like them in this place and decide to have a decent night's sleep?" Bones grabbed a cup of coffee.

"I did eventually decide that sleep was for the best, yes, but you don't hear me…whistling. You've been different lately, what gives?" Chapel took a cup of coffee Bones offered her and eyed him suspiciously.

'_damn.' _Aside from Scotty and Jim, Christine Chapel was the person Bones saw most and actually liked. She was one hell of a nurse and someone Bones could respect. She was tough as nails when needed but had the best bedside manner on the ship. So, her noticing Bones' change in behavior shouldn't have been a surprise.

"Different? Different how? Is it…bad?" Bones asked trying to stay airy and unconcerned looking.

"No, not bad. Different in a good way actually. You haven't been working 26 hour work days and scaring everyone out of here. You've limited yourself to scaring the really annoying ones only," Chapel smirked. "You seem to be less moody for the most part or not staying in a bad mood for too long and…you just seem all in all happier," Chapel took a long drink of her coffee. "So, what is it? New drug, Better booze, Find God, or did some poor woman manage to wrap you around their finger?"

Bones snorted into his coffee. "Maybe I'll spill my health secrets after you manage to figure out what M'Benga did with the new vaccines." Bones turned on his heels and headed straight for his office before Chapel could reply but he did hear a groan from her desk and he smiled. _'Avoided the Chapel inquisition, I am good.'_ Bones threw himself into his chair and grunted after realizing he should have been a bit more careful. _'That was a bit unpleasant…but definitely something I will be doing again. Totally worth it.' _Bones started back up on his requisitions before a chime came at his office door.

"Come in." Bones knew it wasn't Jim, Scotty, or Chapel because they never chimed before entering if the door was unlocked.

"Hi, Dr. McCoy. You're not too busy are you?" Pretige stood behind the chair in front of Bones' desk dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and white t shirt that hugged his chest.

"Uh, no not really, have a seat Pretige. Everything okay? You having any problems after the anesthesia reaction." Bones stood from his desk circling around with a tricorder with his brows furrowed in concern.

Pretige laughed softly. "No, no I'm fine, thanks." Bones finished his scan anyway before placing the tricorder back on his desk.

"Oh well, good." Bones sat on the front of his desk across from Pretige. "Then what can I help you with?"

"I actually wanted to apologize about…well basically attacking you, and hoping I could make it up to you." Pretige had a small smile on his face as he leaned forward in his chair. Bones was completely oblivious to his body language.

"You really don't have to apologize again, really. It's not your fault your body reacted that way."

"I know that I couldn't control that, but I felt really guilty when I got that great jaw line of yours thrown into medical equipment."

Bones Scoffed. "Yeah, well I've had worse. Remember I've been friends with the Captain a long time now." Bones laughed softly before rising from his chair and picking up his Comm that had beeped. "McCoy." Bones spoke into the Comm.

"Bones, you in your office?" Jim's voice came though.

"Well I'm not in laundry."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting with baited breath."

"Guess I should go…" Pretige got up slowly.

"You don't want to be here when Captain Wow arrives?" Bones smirked while looking over some papers on his desk.

"It's my day off and he has a tendency to add complication to things, ya know…"

"Hmm haven't noticed."

"Haha right. You know McCoy, You put on this grouch front but you're kinda soft. I like it." Bones looked up at that. "Let me know when I can make up the assault on that jaw line." With that Pretige gave a shark like smile before leaving Bones' office.

'_I am not soft…and what the hell was that all about? Oh great, Jim's in teenage girl mode.'_ Jim waltzed in and sat down on the office sofa with a huff unbecoming of a Starfleet Captain.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Spock, who else."

"What did the Hobgoblin do now?" Bones had propped his feet up on his desk.

"I can feel him worrying about something and I want to make sure everything is okay, but when I suggested he tell me he said I was being ridiculous like the idiot human I am and that he is not worried about anything because that's illogical. I am not being ridiculous. I am being a good boyfriend or at least I thought I was, but apparently mister high and mighty doesn't need _ridiculous_ Jim Kirk to worry about him. And he was worried about something damn it! I could feel it!" Jim crossed his arms across his chest and let out a mix between a growl and huff.

"Well, I don't truly believe he actually called you an idiot human, but before we get to that, what do mean you could feel him worrying about something?"

"Right…I uh haven't mentioned the bit about Spock and me forming an unconscious telepathic bond that has gotten pretty strong yet huh?" Jim scratched the back of his neck trying not to look at Bones in the eye.

Bones dropped his feet from the desk and leaned in. "A bond? A Vulcan telepathic bond? Jim that's…how did you manage that?"

"Well, it just kinda happened. Before we finally told each other how we felt I could feel a warmth in my mind when Spock was with me or about to walk into a room I was in, then when we finally told each other I started to be able to feel more, like his emotions when they were strong enough. It has gotten stronger and stronger and now we have to block each other from our side of the bond if we don't want to hear the others thoughts and feel the others emotions. That about sums it up."

"uh…wow."

"How articulate Bones."

"Well shit Jimmy, this is huge. I'm not an expert on Vulcan mind voodoo, but I know that a bond is a big deal to them and for one to just form by itself is pretty rare."

"That's what Spock said too. Apparently we are really compatible." Jim practically grumbled

"Jim, that's basically Vulcan romanticism."

Jim scoffed. "Right."

"Close as it gets and he did not call you an idiot human did he?"

"Well no. He didn't call me that but it was implied. He did call me ridiculous though!"

"Did he call you ridiculous or did he say you were being ridiculous?"

"Same thing!"

"I think you're blowing this a little out of proportion. You don't care that he said you were being ridiculous. You care that he didn't want to tell you why he was worried. Maybe he didn't want you to worry."

"I'm going to be twice as worried now that I don't know why he was!"

"Jim. Talk to him. Express how hurt you are over the fact he won't share this with you. You two are so damn compatible I'm sure this won't end up a big deal."

"I know," Jim let out a large breathe. "Guess I just needed to hear it all out loud to understand how ridiculous I sounded. Thanks."

"Anytime. Not like I had work to do or anything." Bones put his feet back up.

"Right. Is Pretige okay? No more reactions I hope."

"He's fine. He apparently felt guilty about knocking me about from the reaction which I told him multiple times was not his fault."

Jim raised his brows. "So the rumor is true."

"What rumor?"

"About Pretige wanting to do dirty things to you."

Bones' face paled as his dropped his legs back down. _'How could I forget what Scotty had told me about the night cap.'_ "He was hitting on me!"

"Haha what did he say?"

"Well, nothing to up front. Just implying I had a nice face and he liked that I'm not always a grouch, that I have a soft side." Bones scoffed. "Damn it, I am completely oblivious. I should have squashed this whole thing while he here."

"Now the rumor mill will have reports of you having a fling with Pretige by the end of Beta shift." Jim laughed softly.

"Fantastic. Just what I need. Scotty is going to tease me senseless."

"Good luck with that. I'm going to go back to the bridge and try to do some captaining." Jim gave a salute with a lopsided grin and strode out into Sick bay.

'_Ugh.'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Jim's POV**

Jim walked out of Sick Bay laughing quietly to himself. _'I am being pretty ridiculous…god I miss having him in my head. It's only been a few hours and I'm hopeless already.' _ Jim continued his inner musings when came across a noisy tube being worked on. Bickering could be heard between Keenser and Scotty but it was a bit unusual from the banter that passed between the two. Jim stopped when he noticed the angry tone in Scotty's normally light hearted voice and nearly jumped back when Scotty emerged from the tube with Keesner close behind him spouting about something he couldn't understand.

"Well that wouldn't be a problem if you'd just bloody listen for one second of your miserable life! And no I don't want to hear why you know I'm wrong, jus do it the way I asked you to or I'll 'ave you transferred back to that icy hell hole Delta Vega before I take matters in to my own hands and throw you outta damned airlock!" Keesner made some hand gesture to Scotty's reply before climbing back up the tube. Scotty just scoffed and turned to head passed Jim but stopped when he looked up and saw Jim standing there a bit wide eyed. "Oh, uh hello Captain. I was just on my way back to Engineering, you'll 'ave to excuse me."

"Are you okay Scotty?" Jim couldn't help but be concerned when Scotty actually called him Captain when it was just the two of them. He had also never really heard Scotty so angry before even with Keesner.

"Oh well sure. Keesner's just being his usual little git self is all, the repairs will get done the right way now." Scotty didn't once look up to really meet Jim's eyes.

"I'm sure the repairs will get done, but I was asking if _you_ were okay. I don't think I've ever heard you so angry over Keesner just being Keesner and you won't even look me in the eyes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing sir, I just, I'm…fine. I have to get to engineering to finish some things up." Scotty made his way past Jim.

"Maybe you should go vent to Bones a bit before—"

"I really have to get back to my engines." Scotty hurried past Jim.

"You'll be at poker tonight right?" Jim called towards a retreated Scotty.

"Uh, I'll see if I can make it." Scotty turned the corner leaving a bewildered Jim standing.

'_What the hell was that all about? I'll see if I can make it? Scotty DOES NOT miss poker.' _Jim walked back onto the bridge and sat down in his chair with furrowed brows. He could feel Spock at the back of his mind almost like he was waiting patiently for Jim to let him in and it made Jims expression soften.

'_I'm sorry I kicked you out. Forgive me?'_

'_**There is nothing for me to forgive; will you forgive me for upsetting you?'**_

'_Of course Spock! I was being ridiculous, it's just that I hate that you felt like you needed to keep something from me that I could have helped with or at least just...listened. I mean, we're supposed to share our life with each other and that means our troubles too.' _

'_**You are right. I will explain later my 'worry' that you felt if that is okay…'**_

'_Absolutely. I love you.'_

'_**I love you too.'**_

Jim went back to his work with a smile on his face until he looked at a requisition for Engineering causing his brow to furrow again.

'_**What is it beloved?'**_

'_Not sure. I'll explain later and you can tell me what you make of it.'_

'_**I hope you are well…'**_

'_Yeah, I'm fine really, it's something else.'_

'_**Then I shall wait until after shift.'**_

**Bones POV**

Bones took a seat at his usual table where only Uhura sat.

"Where is everyone? I swear if they are skipping meals I'll hypo the lot of 'em." Bones speared a piece of chicken with his fork.

"Well, Scotty came in and grabbed something without even coming to the table and Jim and Spock left the bridge before I could ask. Chekov is trying to pull Sulu from the Botany lab."

"So Scotty did come by here."

"Yeah, but like I said, not to the table. He looked…not himself. Do you know what's going on?"

"No, I tried to Comm him three times and he hasn't answered once. I even saw Keesner and when I asked if he knew where Scotty was I'm pretty sure he gave me his version of the finger."

"I don't know Len, is he hung over maybe?" Uhura gave a doubtful look.

"No," Bones let out a deep breath. "We didn't do any drinking before bed last night." _'Crap.'_

"You were with him last night? Right before you both went to sleep?" Uhura raised her brows.

"Well, uh yeah. We both slept in my quarters" Bones could feel the blush creep up his cheeks.

"You and Scotty? Ha! That's well that's…really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bones straightened up.

"No! Nothing bad it's just well, from what the gossips are saying, you've had your wicked way with Pretige which was surprising enough by the way and now I'm finding out that two of my close friends have been sleeping together and I had no idea."

"Hold on a second, what?" Heads started to turn towards the pair at Bones' raised voice and he quickly glared at them to make them turn back.

"Well, not that I take too much stock of rumors, but it's all over the ship that you were happy to let prestige make up for the incident in Sick Bay and that you and him are going to have some drinks later." Uhura pushed some food around on her plate avoiding Bones' eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me. This ship is worse than a high school. I am not, I repeat, am not having drinks or any other thing with Pretige, nor do I want to. Make sure it is known to anyone you hear spewing this shit. I am quite happily in a relationship with Monty and it's none of their damn business." Bones could feel the heat on his face from his blood pressure rising.

"Noted…relationship?" Uhura risked a look up in Bones' eyes.

"What? Oh well, yeah. We aren't just sleeping with each other. I love him Nyota." Bones sighed.

Uhura Smiled. "That's fantastic Len, really. I'm glad he makes you happy and I'm sure at poker whatever is bothering him will dissolve. Nothing like cards and booze with friends and your boyfriend to cheer you up right?"

"I hope so. After poker I'm going to have him help me come up with a way to talk to Pretige peacefully." Bones rubbed his hands over his face before standing. "I'm gonna get back to Sick Bay and stop be Engineering on the way there. See you tonight Ny."

"See you tonight Len, and try not to kill Pretige if you see him." Uhura smirked.

"Can't promise anything, especially if he's the one who started these rumors." Bones dumped the rest of his uneaten lunch before heading to Engineering. When he got there Scotty was nowhere to be found. He looked for ten minutes throughout the deck before running into Phelps.

"Dr. McCoy! Hi, I didn't expect to see you down here." Phelps held a playful smirk.

"Have you seen Scotty? I haven't been able to find him all shift." If Phelps was put off by Bones' abruptness she didn't show it.

"Haven't talked to him since this morning but I've seen him a few times. Did he come see you? This morning we were talking our normal water cooler commentary and he started to pale and left saying he didn't eat breakfast but he didn't look too good. Every time I saw him after that he was avoiding talking to everyone unless he had to ask them to do something or sign off on something. Hope he's not getting sick." She had a small concerned smile.

"Well I'll find out when I find him."

"Good. Oh, Dr. McCoy, when you see Pretige can you tell him I need his help with the jet head. He'll know what that is."

"Not you too! Listen Phelps, I don't know what you've heard but I ain't datin Pretige and it ain't gonna happen so no I can't tell him for you cause I doubt I'll be seeing him anytime before you would. If you see Scotty, tell him to Comm me for God's sake." Bones turned on his heels in an angry huff and walked out towards Sick Bay.

'_I absolutely hate the gossip on this ship! Pretige isn't even my type! Hell I didn't even have a type of man before Monty…and he's the only one in my type. I just want to have a night of poker with the people I like and lay down with the man I love. Will the last few hours of this shift hurry already?' _ Bones walked in passed Chapel with a scowl on his face from frustration. She glanced up from bandaging an ensign to give a questioning look. Bones just shook his head and waved her off. _'I don't want to deal with that line of questioning right now.'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Jims POV**

Jim sat through a call with the admiralty for an hour and a half while his thoughts kept drifting to what he wanted to do later with Spock. The admiralty were basically bickering amongst themselves and only addressing Jim when necessary. It honestly pissed Jim off that he was being treated like a child by most of them excluding Archer and Pike. Finally, after Admiral Archer put an end to the bickering Jim was able to end the call and return to the bridge just as the shift change was happening. _'Oh Thank God…'_

'_**Judging by what I am feeling from your side, your call with The Admiralty was tiresome?'**_

'_To say the least…'_

'_**I am sorry beloved. Perhaps you will feel better after dinner. I know that you always enjoy the weekly poker game.'**_

'_I'll be fine as soon as I see you.' _Jim could feel the warmth in his head get stronger.

"My day is always better when with you as well." Spock rounded the corner to greet Jim.

Jim smiled with all his teeth and gestured for Spock to walk with him. "Shall we eat?"

"If we do not Dr. McCoy will no doubt berate us until we submit to eating things that will be covered in what he describes as…gravy." Spock made repulsed face which made Jim bark with laughter.

"You're probably right."

"I usually am." Spock's lips twitched in an almost smile.

"Insufferable." Jim grabbed his tray and followed Spock to the usual table. "Where is everyone? I have never been here first."

"Nyota had told me she was going to call Commander Slone before arriving to dinner. Mr. Sulu is finishing a briefing in Botany where I only assume Mr. Chekov is waiting for him, and I am unaware of the location of Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott." Spock started to eat his salad, cutting big pieces with his fork. Jim always found it cute that he cut his salad like the good mannered Vulcan he is. Apparently Jim was thinking just that because Spock looked at Jim with one elegantly raised eyebrow. Jim just chuckled before taking a bite of his chicken club.

"Bones will be here soon. He's finishing up with M'Benga and Chapel. As for Scotty, hell I have no clue where he is or what's going on with him. That's what I was thinking about earlier."

"What occurred that makes you worry?"

"I heard Scotty blow up at Keesner, and yes, those two bicker a lot but this wasn't bickering. Scotty was letting him have it and he looked genuinely angry. Scotty isn't an angry guy, that's Bones department and even this was past what Bones would usually say. When I talked to him about it he said he was fine and he had some work to do but he was…it was just not normal. I'm sure I'm over thinking this and that by poker tonight everything will be back to normal, but I can't help but worry a little." Jim scoffed. _'I'm a teenage girl…'_

'_**You are no such thing. That is…disturbing.'**_

Jim laughed. _'I'm worrying like one.'_

'_**Your worry is not without warrant. One of the things that makes you such a successful Captain is your knowledge of human behavior and relations.'**_

'_Well when you put it like that. Oh by the way, don't forget I'm ruggedly handsome and the toughest Captain in Starfleet.' _Spock Sighed. _'Hey!'_

Before Jim could audibly comment on the sigh the rest of the normal table occupants showed up. _'This is so not over.'_

'_**Will it ever be?'**_

'_Not if I have a say…'_

"Hey guys. Miss us?" Uhura sat down next to Spock with a huge smile.

"Food's just not as satisfying without you," Jim winked at her. "Now as much as I wish that beautiful face splitting smile was for me, it isn't so, what's that all about?"

"She's love struck." Sulu narrowly avoided Uhura's hit to the head.

"Whatever."

The table talk went on with Sulu and Chekov talking to Spock about what he knew about Flexa 6. Uhura joined in, asking questions and planning to explore with the away team while Bones scowled at his tray and took a bite every now and then. Jim tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just shook his head warning Jim not to ask grumbling just loud enough for Jim to hear "I'll be fine after tonight, I'm sure." The table dispersed soon after that and Jim and Spock walked back to their quarters before going to the rec. room. Jim stayed silent on the walk.

'_**What is it?'**_

'_Bones is in a mood. It could be because Pretige is trying to seduce him, but it's more likely that it's because of the rumor that Bones' is totally boning him. Bones hates rumors and hates them even more when he's in one.'_ Jim felt curiosity from Spock. _'What was that?'_

Spock came into Jim's quarters while Jim threw on more comfortable clothes.

'_**Perhaps Mr. Scott's behavior is the result of the rumors.'**_

'_I…you might have something there.' _Jim walked back into the living area pulling Spock up from the sofa for a kiss. "You're too damn smart."

"I was unaware there was such a thing." Spock deepened the kiss which made Jim moan in response.

"If you start this we will never make it to poker."

"A shame really."

Jim chuckled and pulled away slowly. "Let's go. You can do whatever you want to me later."

"I will hold you to that Jim."

"I was hoping you would."

**Scotty's POV**

Scotty had finally made it through Alpha without putting a laser tool through anything. He immersed himself in the work to the ship more than he did before Bones. He managed to narrowly avoid blowing up at one junior engineer that insisted on rewiring one of the lifts wrong only because he saw Phelps and didn't want it going around the ship. By now Scotty had grabbed a sandwich from the mess knowing that he would have already missed the bridge crew and slumped off to his quarters to eat in peace. When he got inside and sat at the small table he looked around while chewing the turkey slowly. The room was so weird to sit in for him. Looking around, he saw things that were his but it wasn't home. _'I can't go to poker tonight. If Len asks me what's wrong I will sound ridiculous and I can't deal with him telling me about Pretige tonight…I just, Ahh! Why did I let myself fall in love with him? I should have contented my damn self to be his friend…'_ Scotty was exhausted. He threw his clothes in the shoot and stood in the shower and turned music on to try and drown out his own thoughts. He took the longest shower he could remember ever taking and when he finally got out he was more tired and just fell on to the bed. It took a lot of rolling around but eventually Scotty fell in to a fitful sleep.

**Bones POV**

After dinner, Bones headed to his quarters only to be stopped by the one person he certainly didn't have the patience to see.

"Lenard, hey. You okay?" Pretige put his arm on Bones' shoulder.

"Pretige, now ain't the time." Bones could feel his face become hot as he shrugged the hand off his shoulder. _'When did I tell him to call me by my first name?'_

"You look like you could use a drink. I have a nice—"

"Look Pretige, you're a nice guy really. I'm sorry I didn't say something this morning but I was completely unaware of what you were implying about making things up to me. This can't happen." Bones pointed in between the two of them.

Pretige's eyebrow rose. "I see. You don't fraternize with junior engineers?" Pretige had a playful smile as he stepped closer to Bones.

"Don't…just don't." Bones stepped back.

"Come on Len, we could have some fun."

That was the end of Bones' rope. "No, no we can't. Not only are the rumors about us inappropriate, they are pissing me off. I happen to be seeing someone already, someone I care a lot about and in fact I love them. I believe you to be or at least I hope you're a decent guy, so do me a favor and back off." With that Bones strode past Pretige and into his quarters. Bones paced a few times before digging some clothes out the closet. _'Why hasn't Monty come back from shift yet? Did I miss him on the way? There is no way…he must have gone to grab some more of his stuff.'_ After going over some things for inventory for about twenty minutes, Bones couldn't take it. _'I'll meet him and we'll go together. He can laugh at me and then I'll vent how pissed those gossip mongers make me and then we'll have a nice night of poker and then sleep…maybe more than sleep.' _Bones smirked at that thought as he chimed the door to Scotty's quarters. He stood outside with a scowl. The lock was engaged and Scotty had made it so the overrides wouldn't work. _'Damn engineers…'_ Bones chimed for ten minutes before excepting Scotty wasn't there. _'He must be in the Rec. room already. Why wouldn't he try and Comm. me at least. I'm starting to think he's dead… Don't think like that.'_

Bones entered the Rec. room expecting to see Scotty sitting in his normal seat sending a smile towards the door but when he entered Scotty was nowhere to be seen. Jim looked up laughing at something Chekov said and sobered a bit.

"Bones! Bout time you showed up. You see Scotty?" Jim kept the tone casual.

"No, actually I was just about to ask you lot if you'd seen him." Bones sat in his normal spot next to Scotty's vacant seat. "I went by his quarters and he's not there."

"He probably got tied up in Engineering. He'll be here." Uhura gave Bones a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you know Scotty. He's probably lost in an engine core going back and forth with Keesner." Sulu smirked as he shuffled the cards.

"Yeah, probably." Bones took his cards and avoided looking at Uhura and Jim. He didn't want to see the sympathetic looks when he didn't even know what was going on.

**Jims POV**

Jim couldn't help but be worried when he saw Bones walk in to poker and scowl when he looked to Scotty's empty seat. Jim had assumed that Scotty would have been right next to Bones and that they would be laughing or at least smiling to each other like they usually were. This was not the turn he was hoping. Now the game was going and Bones wasn't saying anything apart from calling or raising his bets.

'_**You are worrying again…'**_

'_Can't help it. I thought for sure Scotty and Bones would show up together and everything would be cool but I'm starting to really think you were right about Scotty being upset about Pretige. Bones hasn't talked to Scotty since this morning and now look at Bones…he's miserable.'_

'_**He does not look happy. Perhaps you should share with him your opinion about what Mr. Scott could be upset about.'**_

'_I will after we clear out. Thanks.'_

'_**For what beloved?'**_

'_Just being you. For seeing things when I'm too swept up to see them. For being here with me, everything.'_

'_**There is no thanks necessary. I love you.'**_

'_Love you too.'_

"So Ny, what are you and Slone going to do when we dock?" Sulu smiled at Uhura.

"If you must know, we are going to be discussing the different dialects of Flexa 6 to help prepare for when I will be translating."

"You have date wit this man you say is sexy and you are going to talk about vork?" Chekov narrowed his eyes at Uhura and if he wasn't so adorable it might have been intimidating. Sulu laughed.

"Well, there will be dinner and dancing and a bit of moonlit walking involved as well." Uhura grinned from behind her cards.

"Dinner and dancing eh? This guy is really trying." Jim gave a sideways smile.

"I'd like to think I'm worth it."

"No one's arguing that, promise you, I just hope he's good enough cause I'd hate to have to talk Spock and Bones into hiding a body with me if he upsets you."

"You would not have to do much persuading Jim." Spock folded.

"Awe thanks guy, but I don't think that will be a problem." Uhura threw down a straight flush jack high.

Jim, Sulu, and Chekov all groaned.

"I believe I have all of your credits boys." Uhura gathered her winnings. Jim glanced at the ship time and furrowed his brows with a look to Spock. Spock got up from the table with Sulu, Chekov and Uhura.

"I will walk you to your quarters Nyota. I would like to discuss something about the Flexa language." Uhura joined arms with Spock.

"Lead the way."

Everyone said their good nights while going their separate ways and Jim followed Bones.

"I don't get it Jim. Why wouldn't he come tonight? Why wouldn't he at least Comm. me back?" Bones looked at the ground as they walked.

"Listen Spock had a good theory about why Scotty's acting weird."

"I'm listenin."

"Well the rumors about Pretige have gotten pretty much all over the ship and chances are they got to Engineering. As much as we know how funny Scotty finds some of the gossip, maybe he doesn't find this so funny. I mean, I heard Pretige was laying it one pretty thick and—"

"That's taken care of," Bones saw Jim raise his brows. "I ran into him in the hall on my way back from the mess. I put an end to whatever he thought was going to happen, and as for Scotty, I just want to talk to him. I need to know he's okay cause as of right now I'm starting to believe he's dead and now I feel like I'm having a fucking heart attack."

"Hey," Jim stopped Bones by the arm. "Go find him. He's probably back at your quarters by now and if he's not he at his. He is not dead and you are not having a heart attack. Just…breath."

Jim could see Bones take three deep breathes. "Right. Thanks." Bones straightened, nodded one and stormed off in the direction of his quarters. Jim let out a long breath and walked back to his quarters.

'_He's going to find Scotty right now.'_

'_**I am glad to hear that. Nyota has been asking several questions on the matter.'**_

'_I bet haha.'_

'_**She…She also asked about us.'**_

'_What about us?'_

'_**I believe what you felt from me earlier today was my reaction to Nyota's gaze towards us on the bridge.**_

'_Her gaze?'_

'_**I believe she became suspicious of the outburst of laughter you had and the looks we exchanged afterwards. She is intelligent and has always been perceptive. I shared with her that we now share a bond and she is pleased. She wanted me to express this to you.'**_

'_Did you tell her that you proposed?' _

'_**I thought that perhaps we would share that together.'**_

'_I like that.'_

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Bones POV**

Bones walked into his quarters to see that Scotty was nowhere to be found. _'Right. Well, I am not waiting for him to decide to come home.' _Bones marched down the halls towards the Scotsman's assigned quarters noticing a couple ensigns glance at him and turn to whisper to each other. Bones rolled his eyes. _'I don't even want to know what they've heard.'_ Bones chimed the door and stood with his scowl in place and his arms across his chest. He was trying not to be mad that Scotty had avoided him all day given the rumors he had to put up with and Pretige basically throwing himself at him. All he wanted was to yell at the insensitive jerk and then fall asleep next to him, maybe ignoring him a little bit for payback. When the door opened, Bones' scowl turned into a frown.

"Jesus Monty, you look like hell," Bones pushed Scotty into the room and pulled him into a hug. "What's going on? Are you feeling okay? You should have come see me in Sick bay, or at least answered my calls for Christ's sake!" Bones pushed Scotty to sit on the bed while he looked him over. Bones had never seen Scotty look this way. His face was paler than usual, his eyes were a bit glazed over and red and he just looked tired. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Len, seriously." Scotty got up and went into the bathroom.

"The hell you are, you didn't even come to poker. You never miss poker." Bones drew his brows together in confusion.

"I'm just tired and a bit irritated is all. I'll be fine." Scotty emerged from the bathroom not looking at Bones' face.

Bones thought back to what Jim had said in the hall. "Look Monty, I don't know what you've heard around the ship—"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I get it."

Bones shook his head. "What do you mean, you get it?"

"Pretige's appeal."

Bones barked a laugh. "You're fucking teasing me, great. Let me just tell you, I had no idea he was coming on to me until Jim told me about the rumors. Had to set Pretige straight when I ran into him in the hall on my way to poker."

**Scotty's POV**

"Set him straight? What do you mean?" _'Teasing him?'_

"I told him to back off if he knew what was good for him," Scotty looked up at Bones. "Tell me you weren't upset over all the crap you were hearing."

"Honestly…I have never felt like I wanted to kill a man and then crawl into a hole and die so much in my life." Scotty just stood against the wall next to the bathroom door.

Bones leapt from the bed. "You can't be serious! I thought you'd be teasing the living daylights out of me for the rumors. You did about the night cap thing which I had forgotten all about until Jim told me about the rumors. Why would you let it get to you?" Bones face started off irritated looking but smoothed into a worried look as he moved closer to Scotty.

"Hell Len, look at ya," Scotty pushed himself off the wall and paced in front of the door. "You're a handsome doctor with southern manners and such. You can charm anyone you want to and Pretige is young and good looking, and would probably be better for you than my crazy arse—"

"Stop right there!" Bones grasped Scotty by both arms and spun to face him. "You _have_ seriously lost it if you believe I'd try to charm anyone that isn't you. I've honestly never taken a second glance at Pretige or any other man I've met and that goes for women now that I've met you too. I love you. I love _you_, and I need you to understand and trust that that's not going to change because some idiot thinks it would be fun to try and seduce my grouchy ass for God knows what reason." Bones looked at Scotty with such intensity Scotty thought he might stop breathing.

'_You are a giant sod...this is Lenard H. McCoy. He is your best friend and would never leave you for some stupid fit junior engineer even if he's better looking than you. You're being an over sensitive teenage girl. Tell him you love him and ask for forgiveness idiot!'_ "Len, I…," Scotty took a deep breath and stepped closer to Bones. "Lenard, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get to me…I should have teased you and made the rumor worse," Bones scoffed. "But most of all I should 'ave told prestige to back off me self. Please, please try and forgive me."

Bones leaned down and kissed Scotty slowly and softly. The kiss had nothing but love in it and Scotty felt his tension melt away. He pulled back and took Bones face in his hands bringing their foreheads together. "Of course I forgive you, you jerk. Don't ever avoid me all day again." Bones pulled back and cuffed Scotty in the head.

Scotty smiled for the first time since that morning. "Cross my heart," Scotty made the motion with his hands. "Len, I love you."

"I love you too Monty. Now get your shit so we can go home. This day has been exhausting I really just want to lay down." Bones rubbed his hands over his face. Scotty couldn't help but smile.

'_Home. That's right. This isn't home. Len is home.'_ "Home sounds great. This room is just that, a room. Your quarters—"

"Our quarters. I meant what I said Scotty."

Scotty nodded and then turned to his closet. "Well, get yer arse movin and we'll be done faster."

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist," Bones started pulling stuff out of the drawers while Scotty pulled the clothes from his closet.

'_Remember this night Scotty. Remember not to be this stupid again. That man could have anyone and he wants you. Don't fuck it up.' _After about ten minutes the two of them were headed with full hands down the hall. One ensign walking gave the two a suspicious look. Bones sighed. "Bet we look a bit odd."

Scotty chuckled. "I'm used to that look although if you really did give prestige a talking to that look mighta been fer you."

"Christ. I can only imagine what the pool of suspects looks like for the person they think I'm with."

"Well, if anyone asks I'll set the record straight."

"Scotty you don't have to do that. It's none of their business and you shouldn't have to out yourself for my sake." They both entered their quarters and started putting Scotty's things away.

"I'm not doing it for you, Len. I'm doing it for us," Scotty turned to Bones. "I don't care how they feel about me being gay or whatnot. I care that you hate being the subject of a crude rumor and it's my business to see that yer happy, so that's that." Scotty pulled off his shirt and started to turn down the blanket but stopped when he noticed Bones had stopped. "What?"

"I love you. That's all." With that, Bones stripped to his boxers before climbing into the bed and pulling Scotty to his chest and kissing him till he couldn't breathe. They finally pulled apart and Bones yawned.

"Goodnight love." Scotty wrapped his arms around Bones' torso and laid his head on his chest.

"Goodnight Monty." Bones kissed the top of his Scotty's head.

Scotty fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Spock's POV**

Spock walked arm in arm with Uhura towards her quarters. He had not really wanted to talk to her about the language on Flexa 6, but did not know how to tell her that without explaining the entire situation.

"Nyota, I apologize for leading you to let me escort you under false pretenses but—"

"Its fine Spock," she chuckled. "Jim had to talk to Lenard. I get it. I'm glad he is," Her face sobered. "I hope everything is okay. He looked miserable and Scotty has been acting weird all day. Well, weird for Scotty."

"You were always so intuitive. I should have never believed I would have to explain at length the situation."

Nyota smiled and raised her chin. "Yes, well I was top of my class."

"Indeed."

Uhura brought her head down and knitted her brows. "I would like you to explain what's happening between you and Jim though."

"To what are you referring? We are, as you know and would call it, dating."

"Yeah, but…today on the bridge. It was…telepathic wasn't it?" Uhura turned to study Spock's face.

Spock sighed. "It was."

"Wow. I mean, I always thought that that was pretty official. I mean, that only happens between bonded pairs, and not even all of them can do it. It also seemed so easy. It didn't look like you two were concentrating at all, or at least I couldn't tell from what I saw." Uhura looked around as if searching for the answers. Spock knew that if she did learn of the telepathic connection she would be interested. She had spent a fair amount of time studying Vulcan culture before the two of them started their relationship.

"We are not bonded officially, nor did we intentionally weave the bond. Our bond is quite rare in the fact it was built unconsciously and through our compatibility and longing for each other. It is remarkable and would only need to be officiated by a Vulcan healer to become a marriage bond. I assured Jim that the bond can be broken at any time, but he says that he does not want to sever it and I must admit that I am happy for this."

Uhura smiled warmly. "I am so happy for you Spock. Both of you. I have to know, how strong is your bond? I've heard of some bonded pairs that have to work to share emotions through bonds, so—"

"We can easily read each other's thoughts and speak telepathically as well as transfer emotions. I have taught Jim to block the bond when he feels it is necessary which is what he is doing now so that his emotions over the conversation with Dr. McCoy will not disturb our interaction as well as vice versa."

Uhura was looking wide eyed. "That's…I mean…I am no expert but that's pretty much Vulcan standard for soul mate right? I don't mean to jump ahead…but how do you feel about that?"

Spock paused with Uhura outside her door while he tried to think of a way to express how it made him feel. "I have never met anyone that felt more like the other half of my being than Jim. I would be bereft if without him and I do not care to think of what it would be like in that circumstance. That is the least I can say."

Uhura grasped Spock in the tightest huge he had ever remembered receiving. He wrapped his arms around her patting her back. "I am so happy for you Spock. Of all of the people I know, you deserve more than anything to happy." She stepped back and Spock could see her eyes were watering but she blinked back the tears.

"Thank you Nyota. I hope that one day you meet someone that makes you as happy."

"Me too! Me too," uhura placed a kiss on Spock's cheek. "Goodnight Spock. Go get your man." Uhura winked and walked into her quarters.

Spock turned and walked towards Jim and his quarters mentally knocking at Jim's mind.

'_He's going to find Scotty right now.'_

'_**I am glad to hear that. Nyota has been asking several questions on the matter.'**_

'_I bet haha.'_

'_**She…She also asked about us.'**_

'_What about us?'_

'_**I believe what you felt from me earlier today was my reaction to Nyota's gaze towards us on the bridge.**_

'_Her gaze?'_

'_**I believe she became suspicious of the outburst of laughter you had and the looks we exchanged afterwards. She is intelligent and has always been perceptive. I shared with her that we now share a bond and she is pleased. She wanted me to express this to you.'**_

'_Did you tell her that you proposed?' _

'_**I thought that perhaps we would share that together.'**_

'_I like that.'_

Just as that last thought filtered into his mind he turned the corner and Jim stood leaning against the wall outside the Captain's quarter.

"Well fancy meeting you here, Mr. Spock." Jim had a smirk on his face.

Spock raised a brow. "Good evening _Captain. _May I enquire as to how you are this evening?"

**Jims' POV**

Jim felt shiver down his spine. Spock knew just how to call him Captain in that low almost whispered tone. It always got to Jim.

"I'm doing pretty good. Although, I could really go for a nice hot shower."

"Perhaps you should retire then, _Sir._ A long hot shower would do you well." Spock walked past Jim so close Jim could feel the current between them but not quite actually touching him. He then walked to the door to his assigned quarters before turning and nodding once and stepped inside.

'_Tease.' _Jim walked into his quarters and kicked his shoes off with a huff. _'Why do you have to go and—'_ Jim stopped his thoughts at the sound of the shower turning on. Jim threw his clothes off faster than he believed possible and he might have ripped his shirt a little. Nothing laundry wasn't used to. He all but ran to the bathroom and stepped into the steam. He jumped into the hot shower only to find that he was alone. _'You know maybe you weren't picking up on what I was implying in the hall but this is the part where you should be standing in here with me and I was going to sneak in and—"_

'_**You are not sneaky enough.' **_Jim jumped at the sudden hand that turned his around. Standing in front of him now was a very wet, very sexy Spock with a predatory look in his eyes. Spock leaned in and took Jim's lips in the hottest kiss Jim could remember. Jim turned his head angling it so they fit perfectly together as they moved closer basically connecting from head to toe. Jim didn't want to ever stop the kiss but he realized that eventually he would have to do that pesky thing they called breathing. Reluctantly Jim pulled his lips from Spock's while Spock peppered kisses down Jim's jaw and collar. _**'You taste exquisite Captain.'**_

'_I love it when you make Captain sound dirty.'_

'_**Would you love it if I called you Captain while I fucked you…here? In this shower?'**_

Jim gasped and held himself up with the wall from what Spock had just projected to him. It didn't help that Spock was sucking on Jim's neck and behind his ear.

"Fuck yes Spock. Please" Spock brought his face back to Jim's and plundered Jim's mouth while Jim tried to stay upright from the arousal flowing through him. His cock was pounding and he could feel Spock through the bond in a similar state without having to look down. He didn't even hear the click of the cap on the bottle Spock had brought with him. The next thing Jim was aware of was Spock's finger easing its way into him. Jim gasped and Spock brought their foreheads together.

'_**Are you well beloved?' **_Jim could feel the concern in his mind.

'_Yes, Spock. I'm more than well, I was just caught off guard. In a good way. Hurry…want you.'_ Jim sent the lust he was feeling towards Spock which made Spock growl. _'I fucking love it when you growl.' _

By the time Spock had three fingers working, Jim was a mess.

"Now Spock. I don't think I'll last long."

"Yes, Sir." Spock turned Jim around so that he was facing the head of the shower and using his hands to brace against the wall. Jim could feel the head of Spock's cock at his opening and moaned as Spock began to enter him. Jim could feel Spock trying to calm his breathing and he smiled.

"How's that Vulcan restraint going?" Jim breathed heavily.

"I will have to ask you to cease your speech_. _Unless, the words you are using are please, more, harder, or my name. Am I clear, _sir?_" With that Spock pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in and hitting Jim's prostrate. Jim saw stars and just nodded while huffing out a breath. Spock continued his pace which was making Jim's toes curl. He hit Jim's prostate at every pass and Jim didn't think he would last much longer. "Is this fucking to your liking Captain? I hope that I am doing my job as First officer to the correct standard." Jim moaned like what could only be called a whore while Spock continued his thrusts. Jim could feel Spock getting close too as both of their arousal was becoming a shared feeling in the bond.

"Fuck Spock…"

"Yes, _Captain_," Spock growled. That was end for Jim as he felt the shudder of his release and right after the breath of Spock sputtering behind him. He felt Spock's release and slumped back against the solid body while Spock slowly pulled out of him. Jim felt a shiver at the sensation and slowly turned around and took Spock in his arms. Spock pulled Jim further into him and turned the water off. Jim felt boneless and pleasantly exhausted. He felt the amusement from Spock.

'_You always relax me. Even if it's not after sex…not funny.'_

'_**Indeed it is not. I find it wonderful, and you look beautiful when relaxed.'**_ Spock left the shower pulling Jim with him and then unexpectedly picked Jim up bridal style.

'What the hell Spock? I can walk…'

'**Yes, but I quite enjoy carrying you.'**

"If this ever gets out…I'm ruined." Jim grumbled but gave up the struggle. Spock placed him down gently before pulling the covers over both he and Jim.

"Well, we could never have that. Your secret is safe with me. Although, if you are ever propositioned in my presence I fear I will have to carry you away in just that way for fear of harming the other party."

Jim laughed and it turned to a yawn. "I love you, even if you are far too possessive for your own good. I'm not going anywhere." Jim Kissed Spock one last time before curling up to Spock's chin.

Jim fell asleep feeling Spock's contentment mingling with his own.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bones POV **

Bones woke up to the sound of his communicator with an emergency call. He was up immediately answering it while grabbing his pants amazed Scotty was still asleep.

"McCoy here, what's going on?"

"Lt. Gerard's appendix has exploded and you're on call."

Bones sighed before sneaking out into the living area so Scotty could sleep. "Right. Get him prepped and I'll be there in a few minutes." Bones tried to be quiet when he went into the closet and pulled out a uniform. When he turned around Scotty wasn't in bed. Bones walked into the living area and Scotty was standing in the middle yawning and handing Bones a cup of coffee. Bones smiled and took the coffee. "Thanks," he leaned in to kiss Scotty and then chugged the coffee. "Sorry for waking you up."

"The Woe's of a doctor's wife…," Scotty sighed dramatically. "I think I'll be okay," Scotty chuckled and then pushed Bones towards the door. "Go put Gerard back together…"

Bones chuckled. "Alright alright. I'll be home in time for dinner…dear."

"Don't push it you git," Scotty scoffed but laughed along with him.

Bones turned and wrapped himself around Scotty and kissed him with all he had. Scotty moaned and melted into the kiss, and all too soon Bones pulled away. "If I don't go now Chapel will skin me and Gerard will have twice the recovery time."

Scotty nodded and stepped back in the doorway. "I'll see you later then. Breakfast?"

"I'll be there, love you."

"Love you too."

Bones smiled feeling warm inside and strode off down the hall towards Sick Bay switching in to CMO mode. When he got to Sick Bay Chapel handed him a PADD and gave him the facts about Gerard. It was a pretty standard surgery apart from the Appendix being already burst and Bones was finished in about an hour and a half. He put Gerard into recovery and updated his file before it was seven o'clock ships time. He flopped down in his office chair finally coming down from his adrenalin rush from surgery. Chapel placed a cup of coffee on his desk before sitting in the chair in front of the desk with a sigh.

"Did you get much sleep? I know you had poker last night and you were irritated with the rumors and all."

"Well I didn't get to sleep until around midnight but I slept great for how long I did. The day was long, irritating, and stressful to tell you the truth, but it ended pretty damn good in the end," Bones took a long drink of his coffee and saw the wide eyed look Chapel had. "What?"

"You got laid didn't you? You and Pretige—"

"No," Bones sat up in his chair and put his hands out in a stop position. "I did not, I repeat, did not sleep with, kiss, or do anything with Pretige nor do I plan to. Let's put that to rest between us right now."

"I'll admit I was a bit skeptical that Pretige of all people would be who'd you end up sleeping with, but if not him then who? I mean you're not exactly an open book when it comes to things like this Lenard. Who am I supposed to suspect is bedding you," Chapel let out a huff and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I like my private life private so unlike the rest of this busy body crew I don't tell everyone everything," Bones almost growled but then sighed. "Listen, I don't care what the crew thinks of me unless it affects my standing as CMO, but that can't be said for everyone."

"So hold on. Let me put some pieces together. You're in…a relationship judging by the two months of behavioral change and how much you care and have obviously thought this all out. You don't care that the crew knows you are with a…man, but they aren't exactly thrilled to be outed. How close am I?"

Bones snorted. "You were always quick, knew I liked you for a reason. You're right except it turns out he doesn't care, but I didn't know that at the time."

Chapel scoffed. "Well, how did he take the rumor mill yesterday?" She had a smile but a sympathetic one.

"Well, he ignored me for the entire day because he thought I had 'gained my senses' and decided Pretige was younger and would be better suited for me," Bones shook his head.

Chapel looked like she was calculating in her head before she snapped her eyes to meet Bones' in realization. "Well I'll be damned…really?"

Bones chuckled. "And the penny drops."

Chapel smiled. "Well, shit…he makes you happy doesn't he?"

"Yeah Christine, he really does."

Chapel stood up and nodded. "Well, good. Don't fuck it up," She turned towards the door and walked out.

"So supportive," Bones called to her retreating back.

**Jim's POV**

When the alarm went off Jim automatically rolled over to hit the alarm but instead fell onto the floor which woke him up completely.

"Ugh." When Jim pushed himself up from the floor he felt the amusement from Spock. "Shut up."

Spock sat up on the bed. "I was unaware I had spoken."

'_Don't even…'_

'_**As you wish.' **_

Jim threw a pillow which Spoke dodged before they both got up and got dressed. The two made it to the mess after only a few more pillow incidences on Jim's behalf and sat down with a Sulu.

"Morning Sulu. You look…tired." Jim noticed the way he kept blinking as if to keep his eyes awake.

He looked up and yawned a bit. "Yeah, I'll be fine though. Didn't sleep much last night after poker."

Jim took a bite of his eggs. _'Where is Chekov?'_

'_**I do not see him in the mess area.'**_

"Where's Chekov?"

Sulu exhaled with a serious face. "He's sick. That the reason I didn't sleep well. I noticed near the end of poker that he was shivering a bit and was a little clammy, but I thought maybe he was just antsy and I was trying to focus on the game," He shook his head still with a serious set to his eyes. "I should have noticed. Should have got him to bed sooner. By the time we were at our doors he just looked miserable."

"Did you contact Doctor McCoy?" Spock inclined his head. Jim couldn't stop the swelling in his heart from the concern he felt from Spock towards Chekov. Although no one else really saw it, you could tell if you really paid attention to his body language and type of questions. Jim loved deciphering it, but found it a hundred times better to feel it through their bond. Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim quickly before turning back to Sulu.

"No…Pav said 'It vaz just fever and nothing to vorry about'," Sulu rolled his eyes and Jim tried not laugh at Sulu's impression. "I ended up sleeping on the floor next to his bed cause I didn't want him to need something and be by himself."

'_That…is…adorable.'_

'_**How is Ensign Chekov being ill adorable?'**_

'_Not Chekov being sick you silly Vulcan…it's adorable that Sulu wanted to take care of him and make him comfortable.'_

'_**I see. I will admit that is very…nice.'**_

Jim gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm pretty sure Bones couldn't do too much anyway if it's just the flu like it sounds like, but he could probably give you some sleeping aids and some pain relief for him."

"Yeah, I was hoping to follow him down to sick bay after breakfast and before shift."

"Good man, Sulu. Bones should be here any—"

"Jim are you trying to clog your arteries faster just to piss me off or do you really have a death wish?"

Jim chuckled. "Any minute. Hey Bones! You look absolutely jovial this morning," Jim bit a piece of his toast.

Bones scoffed. "Been up since about three thirty this morning thanks to Lt. Gerard's appendix deciding to be a martyr while I was trying to sleep, so sue me," even though his open remarks were biting he didn't look like he did last night.

'_**You think that he reconciled with Scotty…'**_

'_Yup.'_

"Oh good, so my plan worked. Me and Gerard's appendix have been planning for weeks," Jim smiled and Sulu chuckles.

"Wouldn't put it past you…" Bones raised a brow while pointing at Jim with his fork. Scotty ploped down in his seat next to Bones with a contented sigh. Bones turned his head and gave the Scotsman a warm smile which was returned before Scotty turned his attention to the rest of the table.

"Mornin all."

Everyone gave their greetings to Scotty.

"Where were you last night man, Uhura wiped the table with us," Sulu stifled another yawn.

Scotty hesitated before nodding. "Tell ya truthfully I was in a right foul mood and I didn't want any of ya ta 'ave to be in the same room as me," at Sulu's concerned face he added. "Don't worry bout it though. Won't 'appen again. It's figured all out and I'm back to bein myself, if not better." Scotty looked to Jim and Spock as well as if trying to send the message all was well. Jim couldn't help but feel relieved and just happy.

'_**If I were to wager the next thought I expect to hear is "that…is…adorable" is that accurate?'**_

Jim couldn't help but want to laugh. _'Oh shut up…'_

"Good to hear," Sulu smiled.

"Ya know I don't mean ta pry, but you look a bit like a zombie."

"Oh, yeah," Sulu chuckled quietly and turned to Bones. "Do you think I can get some stuff for Pav? He has the flu and has had a fever since last night. I'm pretty sure he's close to breaking it, but he's miserable."

Bones nodded. "I'll grab some stuff and check up on him to make sure it is just the flu. He should have come and seen me…"

"He was certain it was just the flu and nothing to disturb you for. It's not like you're a doctor or anything."

Bones chuckled. "Wonder where he picked that up from," Bones raised an eyebrow at Jim.

Jim feigned shock and offence. "Well, I never…"

Scotty chuckled. "If I 'ad a nickel for every rant that started with 'Damn it Jim' I'd be able to retire on a beautiful sunny island somewhere."

The table apart from Spock laughed out loud at that.

'_**It is entirely too accurate.'**_

'_I'm not that bad…_'

'_**Shall I remind you of the occasion that you had a cracked rib and refused to have the doctor repair it until you were certain that the ambassador of Tetra signed the agreement…'**_

'_Alright alright…'_ Jim could feel the concern and also love from Spock. _'I'll work on it…'_

'_**Thank you. I do not know what I would do if anything were to happen to you.'**_

'_Hey.' _Jim physically turned to Spock while Sulu and Bones talked about Chekov's symptoms. Jim put his hand on Spock's discretely. _'I'm not going anywhere. As long as you're here when I get back…I'll always come back.' _Jim could feel the absolute love pouring from Spock as he sent all the comfort he could across their bond.

'_**I will always be here. Where ever you are. I love you.'**_

Jim let a blinding smile take over his face. _'I love you too.'_

"Jim. Jim!"

Jim snapped his head towards Bones as he snapped his fingers in front of him to get his attention. "Sorry, what?"

Bones scoffed. "Well, while you and the Goblin were all moon eyes," Scotty elbowed him. "What, they were…anyway, we gotta go. See you two later." Bones stood up along with Scotty and Sulu, who would no doubt be following Bones to Chekov's room. _'Good thing Sulu's off shift today…he would be miserable.'_

'_**I believe you're right.'**_

'_Well duh.' _Jim could feel almost a mental sigh of exacerbation mixed with fondness.

Jim and Spock both left the table with them and headed to the bridge. As soon as Jim got on the bridge, Rand was waiting with a stack of PADDs and a smug smile. He sighed. _'She's trying to kill me.'_

'_**With PADDs?'**_

'_With a lifetimes worth of them! She's sucking me dry. She's stealing my soul with each form she puts in my lap…you don't seem concerned.'_

'_**I am very concerned about you being killed my Ensign Rand, however the data suggests that it is highly unlikely she would 'steal your soul' or use PADDs to do so .However, I will monitor the situation carefully.' **_

Jim smiled down at his work and chuckled to himself not being able to help it. After about two hours Rand gave him the message that Admiral Archer needed to talk with him. Jim got out of his chair cracking his back and strode into the ready room. Archer came onto the screen with a smile on his face.

"Hello Captain Kirk. How is The Enterprise?"

"Good sir. Still in one piece," Jim smiled back. One of the things Jim hated about Starfleet was the bureaucracy which was 90 percent due to the admiralty. He only really liked two of them. Pike because well, Pike was the one that made him take a look himself and realize he could do more. He was as close to a father figure and family besides Bones that Jim had. Jim had met Archer through Pike. Archer was an admiral for some time before Pike's promotion, but the two men had met back in the academy days and became close friends. Archer was a little more open and easy going than Pike who was like Jim in that way. Jim learned though, that Archer wasn't open with everyone, and when he learned that, he felt like he could trust the man when he had for some reason trusted Jim. Jim had no doubt Pike was a big influence in that. "How are things on Earth? Still orbiting the sun I hope?"

Archer chuckled. "Last I heard." The two made small talk for a few minutes before Archer sighed. "Well, as much as I love catching up, that's not why I called."

"Alright…that hurt."

"Oh shut up Jim," they both laughed. "I called to tell you about the change in plans."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Archer sighed. "You guys will still be going to Flexa 6 during the time it won't be in its cocoon, but before that you guys will be stopping at Star base 4 in the sector to pick up supplies and dropping them off on New Vulcan."

Jim felt his heart pound and was relieved he had blocked the bond. _'Shit. How am I supposed to meet Spock's dad again...'_


	24. Chapter 24

**Jim's POV**

Jim stared at Archer trying to process all the thoughts running through his head.

"Jim?"

Jim was snapped from his inner chaos. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Archer chuckled. "I was saying that the transfer went through for your chief of security and that you are going to want to think about a replacement. You can have someone fill in until you come up with your permanent replacement."

Jim smiled and nodded. He had forgotten about Cupcake transferring. Apparently he was following Phelps 'who was transferring as well to work on some project she was so partial to. It seemed like a huge step, but Cupcake claimed it was not just because of her, but Jim had a suspicion it was 90 percent of the reason. "Thank you John. Have fun in those meetings that I know that you so love and I'll get on the replacement process."

Archer scoffed. "Always. Archer out."

Jim sighed when the screen went black. He started thinking about replacement options to clear his thoughts of the Sarek issue. Of all security, Cupcake was the one Jim worked with most. Jim needed someone good obviously, but someone he could deal with because he was with his Chief Security Officer a lot and even more since Spock had made it perfectly clear that Jim being injured was a no go. He went back onto the bridge without unblocking the bond and turned the Pilot on duty.

"Change of plans, set course for Star Base 4 for supply pick up."

"Aye, sir. Approximated time of arrival in three hours and sixteen minutes."

"Very well," Jim hit the ship wide broadcast. "Attention crew, this is your Captain speaking. We are being temporarily reassigned to pick up supplies on Star Base 4 and drop them off for a two day visit and unload on New Vulcan before continuing on to Flexa 6. Preparations for Flexa 6 will continue as planned in the mean time. Kirk out." Jim felt Spock at the back of his mind. He calmed his thoughts and kept them focused on lists and other things needing done before unblocking the bond. Anything to keep his worries at bay.

'_**It will nice to see how the colony is doing, do you not agree?'**_

'_Totally…and it will be nice to see other you, I mean alternate you, or whatever he'd be.'_

'_**Indeed…we will have to visit my father while we there as well.' **_Jim could feel the apprehension from Spock which did not help his nerves.

'_You don't seem thrilled.'_ Jim did not know how to feel about what he felt from Spock. It would not help matters if Spock was worried about Sarek finding out as well.

'_**Do not worry beloved. You do not need to.'**_

'_If you say so…'_ Jim went back to his PADDs after blocking the bond so Spock wouldn't feel his panic. After three hours Jim was up and jumping at the chance to make it off the bridge.

"Spock you have the Conn."

"Captain, would you not like assistance?"

"Nah, I got it. I'll be back in a few hours," Jim smiled tightly and Spock nodded with his hands behind his back stiffly. Jim made it to the transporter room trying not to feel guilty and only mildly succeeding. By the time he was transported to Star Base 4 the bond was so weak Jim didn't really have to block it. Although Jim was expecting that to happen and that was the reason he had jumped at the chance to be there to pick up the supplies with the crew, he was not expecting how empty he felt. It was so much different than having one half blocked off for a time, and Jim couldn't help but feel a part of himself missing. He tried to focus on what was going on, but he felt a bit like he was on auto pilot.

"Jim Kirk, how the hell are ya?"

Jim looked up from the PADD he was trying to focus on. "Danny? Danny Quinn?" Jim smiled wide eyed.

"The one and only," Danny bowed theatrically before grabbing Jim in a hug.

Jim laughed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jim had met Danny Quinn as a teenager on New York. Jim was done being at home at 14 when Frank had almost killed him, literally. After that, Jim wasn't sticking around for anymore of his mom's excuses for the man, and he gave up hope of Sam ever coming back, not that he blamed him. Jim made it to New York around 16 where he had a few part time jobs, one of them working at a restaurant named Rosie's. Jim was a bus boy, and Danny was a waiter. Everyone was fooled by Jim's fake ID and creds as a 22 year old and all thought he just had a young face. Everyone believed it, apart from Danny. Danny was always just a bit too clever for his own good somehow. Danny was 18, tall, funny, charming unless provoked, and a bit on the crazy side. Needless to say, Jim liked him. Danny was a great partner in crime and the two became best friends. The last time they had seen or spoken to each other was just before Danny had to go back to London when he learned his mom was sick. He was never too close with her, but felt like he was a fuck up enough, not to go back home before she died. Jim understood, but always missed him. They had lost contact from moving several times on both their parts, and Jim really never thought he'd see Danny again.

"Well," Danny leaned against wall. "After you went about getting your life together and saved the soding planet, I decided that I'd take the hint and join up. I mean," Danny pushed of the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. "What the hell was I thinking being a maverick nobody with a crazy streak when I could be a Star Fleet maverick nobody with a bit of a crazy streak?"

Jim smiled wide and nodded. "Damn good point…man it's been years. It's great to see you. Don't let this go to your head, but I have missed you. You were the only one crazy enough to out crazy me and still make it out alive of everything."

Danny laughed. "Truer words, my friend…I," Danny rolled his eyes. "I missed you too, even though your bloody incorrigible, and I'm sure even worse since they've given you a ship, and a damn beautiful one at that."

"Hey! I've matured thank you very much!"

Danny scoffed. "Right."

Jim crossed his arms. "I have! I may still be a bit incorrigible still, but I'm even in a committed relationship and everything!"

Danny raised his brows. "Yeah? Not yanking my chain there Jimmy?"

"Yeah," Jim mentally cursed. He didn't need to be throwing his and Spock's relationship out there especially when he didn't know if it would last after Spock's dad, well killed him. "I am."

"Something you're not tellin me."

"It's complicated…very…complicated."

"Try me."

Jim stood there for a second frozen weighing all the pros and cons of telling Danny. After a few more seconds, and Danny pretending to fall asleep Jim huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. _'It's Danny…'_ "Alright, but it's totally confidential."

Danny zipped his lip and made a motion of throwing away the key. Jim and Danny took a walk and Jim recounted everything he could think of, stopping to explain things that wouldn't make sense unless he educated Danny on certain things. About an hour later the entire story was out and Danny had his brows furrowed in concentration and Jim looked at the man hopefully. "Truthfully Jim…You need to talk to Spock about all of this," Jim opened his mouth but Danny put his hand up to stop his. "Listen, your worries are valid, and make sense, but you not telling him them just so you won't worry him won't solve anything, and will probably make things worse. I mean, hell you just told me you feel like you're missing a piece of your soul because your bond is so weak…you don't think he feels that too?"

'_Oh man, I did not consider that…I've been gone for like two hours._' "You're right," Jim stood and shook his head. _'I need to get back so I can make sure it's not upsetting him that he can't feel me. I have to…wait!' _"Danny!"

Danny stood. "What Jimmy?"

"How long have you been stationed here?"

"Bout a year."

"You like it?"

Danny shrugged. "It's alright. Not all that exciting, why?"

"I'm thinking we should get the band back together," Jim smirked. "I need a Chief Security Officer. My old one is getting off here actually and Archer wouldn't hesitate to reassign you if I asked. I mean, why not be a Star Fleet Chief Security Officer on The Enterprise with a bit of a crazy streak?"

Danny started to scrunch up his face. "I don't know…I mean I have to water my daisies and…you know what, fuck the daisies I'll get my things." Danny smiled.

Jim returned the smiled. "Excellent! I have to get back on the ship and confirm with Archer. After you get on board Cup— Giotto will show you to your quarters and I'll give you the tour after you get settled."

Danny saluted. "Aye, Captain!"

Jim scoffed. "Get the hell out of here _Commander_."

Before Danny left the room he called over his shoulder. "Go and talk to your Vulcan!"

Jim smiled and made his way back to help finish with the rest of the supplies and made it back on to the ship. The first thing he did was contact Archer and quickly had Danny added to the ships personnel. It was good to have at least Archer and Pike on his side. It seemed easy enough, which didn't surprise Jim. He could see why the head of Star Base 4 was okay with Danny leaving. You couldn't just leave him with nothing to do for too long or he'd go stir crazy. He would fit right in with the crew. Jim smiled thinking about it, but the smile was short lived as he passed a very angry looking Uhura. Jim halted on his way back the bridge to find out why his Communications Officer looked murderous.

"Uhura, you okay?"

She turned with her glare still in place. "Why are men such pigs?"

Jim froze. "Uh…"

She growled. "You make plans with someone and you try to connect with someone and then you casually mention that you are just looking for a good time on a shore leave! You have a girlfriend!"

"Wait…is this Slone we're—"

"Don't even say that jerk's name..."

"Never again," Jim shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "Nyota, he's an asshole. He doesn't deserve you anyway. You took pity on him and shared your knowledge and time and he didn't deserve any of it. He won't step foot on this ship and you don't have to see him and…I'm pretty sure if any of us see him he will know to run, okay," Jim brought her chin up with his hands. "I'm sorry."

She deflated and hugged him. "Thank you. You're not…always bad."

Jim chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I have my moments."

She scoffed and extracted herself from Jim. "Get back on the bridge _Captain._"

Jim saluted. "Will do."

Jim walked back onto the bridge feeling the swirl of Spock's mind in his and for the first time in hours he felt just…good. Apparently the feeling was mutual with Spock because his First officer visibly relaxed when Jim felt their minds mingle.

"Captain," Spock nodded and returned back to his station.

"Thank you Spock."

'_I am so glad to be back on board. I hate not being able to feel you…Is that normal, the distance thing?'_

'_**Since we are not married, yes. I will admit that I am most relieved that you have returned. The feeling was most unpleasant.'**_

'_I so sorry Spock. Next time you come with me.'_

'_**We cannot always go together…'**_

'_I know…' _Jim tried not to let the pain of knowing that seep into the bond but sensed he may have failed a bit by Spock's stiffing back.

'_**You are…worried.'**_

'_Yeah, but we can talk about it later. Danny was right, I need—'_

'_**Danny?'**_

'_Oh! New Chief Security Officer I picked up on base. He's one of my oldest friends and I never thought I'd see him again, so when I ran into him down there I knew it was a sign…I know that's illogical, but it was.'_

'_**I see…this old friend, you were close?'**_

'_Oh yeah…partners in crime. You'll love him…I hope. He's important to me. I haven't seen him since I was 21 and it will be great to have him on board.'_

'_**I see.'**_

'_You alright?'_

'_**Of course. I must continue my work.'**_ Jim felt the bond being blocked from Spock's side. Jim went back to his reports trying not to sigh audibly at the Vulcan brick wall he was now facing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone still reading! I love you all, seriously! **

**Bones' POV **

'…_This crew is going to be the death of me one way or another…'_

Bones ran his tricorder over Chekov as the ensign kept assuring him that he was fine and just had a fever while in between scowled and grumbled at Sulu for worrying so much over nothing.

"Really doctor, it is nothing! Just fever," Chekov paused and looked like he was trying not to throw up. "I…just need rest."

"Pav, just let him check you over and give you something to help with the nausea and let you sleep," Sulu held his hands together in mock prayer with a worried face.

"Well, you were right about the fact that you're not dying," Chekov and Sulu went to open their mouths but Bones raised a hand to stop them. "But, Sulu's right. You need to rest, and with the nausea and headache you aren't getting enough, and it looks as if Sulu needs you to sleep so he can too."

Sulu ducked his head looking at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. Chekov furrowed his brow. "Karu…you aren't sleeping?"

Sulu looked up. "I couldn't leave you last night without worrying that you'd wake up and need something, which you did."

Chekov's eyes softened. "Karu, you need sleep. You worry too much…I'm fine, right Doctor?"

Bones looked between the two. "He's fine…for having the flu. Sulu, Chekov, both of you need to sleep, and I'll come back after shift and check on you both."

Sulu walked Bones to the door. "Thanks Doc, I guess I may have freaked out a little," Sulu gave a sheepish smile.

Bones chuckled. "It does crazy things to us."

"What does? The flu?"

Bones scoffed as he walked out the door. "Love."

Bones left a slacked jaw Sulu at the door of Chekov's quarters.

As he made his way back to Sick Bay he heard Jim's ship wide announcement and sighed. _'Great. Two days on the planet of walking computers where it's hot enough to melt your skin off…just what I need. Well, maybe if I get Monty down there he'd start shedding layers…'_ Bones smirked to himself as he walked into Sick Bay to hear the very distinct sound of M'Benga and Chapel arguing. _'It's gonna be a long day…'_

**Scotty's POV **

Scotty was in Engineering when he heard Jim's announcement and quickly set out to finish what he was working on so he could be in the transporter room for the stop at the Star Base. Scotty was excited to get the stuff he had sent to a buddy of his stationed on Star Base 4 and thought he'd have to wait until after Flexa 6. Along with his favorite Scotch, he managed to get Bones' favorite whiskey to surprise him. The biggest thing he managed to get though was a special ordered item he had made for Bones for his birthday. His birthday wasn't for a month, but he was just happy he was getting it anywhere close to it.

Scotty finished his walk through and made his way down to the transporter room just after Jim had beamed down and quickly had his things loaded on board before helping with the rest of the supplies. _'There sure is a lot of stuff to be transported…how big did the colony get?' _After an hour of helping out Scotty secured all his things in his and Bones' quarters and headed towards the mess for lunch with a smile on his face. _'I can just picture the look on Len's face when he sees that damn whiskey he loves so much…or the look he gives Jim when he asks for some.' _Scotty continued on looking down at his PADD with the Admiralties request for a full report on engine capacity. Scotty was glad that Jim was in Archer's good graces because the Admiral had never forgiven Scotty for losing his dog even when he apologized…several times. Scotty was pulled from his PADD when he couldn't help but overhear the officers in front of him. He recognized one of them as Pretige.

"So, you're saying he's sleeping with someone already?"

"Yep…"

"Well, that makes sense, I mean why else would he not take you up on your offer?"

Pretige scoffed. "Right? I wonder who he's sleeping with. He or she has to be hot if he passed me up."

"For sure."

"You think he's screwing Uhura? Or maybe even the Captain?"

"The Captain?"

"They spend tons of time together and supposedly best friends…not a giant leap. Can you imagine them together, pretty hot."

"Speak for yourself," The ensign talking to Pretige laughed. "Some of us still like chicks all the time."

Pretige laughed. "Right, my bad."

Scotty just walked behind the two towards the mess with a bit of an open mouth. _'The nerve of some people…I mean, how full of yourself do ya have to be? I just want to scream and let them know that…well.'_ Scotty smirked as he made it to the food line and picked up a sandwich humming to himself. He kept his smile as he walked closer to the table to hear Jim and Bones bantering back and forth. Spock sat next to Jim with one eyebrow raised and Uhura was giggling at the two. He was also aware that Pretige and the ensign from the hall were watching the scene at the table while most likely still talking about Bones.

"That is such a load of crap Jim and you know—"

Bones was cut off by Scotty sitting down next to him and swiftly taking his head in his hands a kissing him soundly. Bones gasped for a moment in shock before returning the kiss. Scotty pulled back to see a flushed and confused Bones. After the shock wore off he just smiled. Scotty smiled back and turned to the rest of the table who were all smiling widely at the two.

"Ello everyone. Trust your days are all goin fine."

Jim chuckled. "Just dandy, and I guess I win the argument unless you had a point to make Bones."

Bones finally turned away from looking at Scotty and regarded Jim with a scowl. "I forgot my point damn it, but I will remember it."

Uhura piped in. "What's got you all PDA Scotty?"

Scotty chewed his sandwich and smiled. "Nothin really. Just…felt the need."

Jim scoffed and pouted. "Why don't you ever feel the need," Jim turned to Spock who raised a single brow impossibly high.

"Public displays of affection seem to be an illogical human trait. Vulcan's do not need such things."

"And what if someone swoops in on your mate?" Uhura smirked.

"Then I would have no choice but to eliminate the perpetrator."

Scotty nearly choked on his water and Bones and Uhura laughed. Jim looked honestly worried. Spock went back to eating his salad as if he said nothing out of the ordinary. Had it been anyone else it would have been taken as an exaggeration or joke, but Scotty knew Vulcan's don't joke. _'I can understand why Jim looks worried…'_ As the table talk continued, Bones nudged Scotty.

Bones whispered. "I loved the hello kiss, but what was with the very public one, not that I will ever complain about it…"

Scotty coughed a bit nervously about how Bones would take why he made it so public. "Well, on my way here I was readin on my PADD til I realized I was walkin behind Pretige and one of his ensign friends. They were talkin bout you tellin Pretige to back off and that you must be sleepin with someone smokin hot to blow off Pretige. They said the possibilities were Ny or Jim and well…I really wanted to scream."

Bones scoffed and shook his head. "The ego that guy has is nearly as big as Jim's," Bones turned back to Scotty. "So instead of screaming at the idiot you decided to kiss me breathless in the mess in their line of sight," Bones casually chewed on a potato chip.

Scotty cringed. "Yeah…you aren't mad are ya?"

Bones leaned in and kissed Scotty softly and pulled back. "Let's always go for the plan where I get to kiss you over well…anything else really." Bones smiled and turned back to the conversation at the rest of the table. Scotty turned back too chuckling under his breath.

**Jim's POV **

Jim tried not to be worried about Spock's comment about eliminating the perpetrator, but with the bond blocked from Spock's side Jim couldn't tell if he was actually serious or being a little on the exaggerating end. He wasn't quite sure why Spock had kept the bond blocked but he really hoped it wasn't because he was freaking out about seeing his father because Jim was doing a champion job of pushing that from his mind and filling it instead with a thousand other things. _'Maybe that's why he's blocking it…my mind is going everywhere at once, it's a bit exhausting honestly. I hope he unblocks the bond when I introduce him to Danny…I want to get his honest first impression.' _ After lunch Spock was scheduled to be down in the labs so Jim walked him down.

Jim couldn't take it anymore. "So is my mind crazy with all the thoughts? Is that why you're blocking?"

"You're mind is always on the…crazy side of the scale."

Jim couldn't help but scoff. "Yeah, well what gives than?"

Spock let out a small sigh. "I am just blocking so that I can concentrate on work with all of my capacity. It has nothing to do with your 'craziness'."

Jim let out a relieved sigh. "Oh good…thought I did something wrong or something."

Spock raised a brow. "Why would you assume that?"

"Cause I'm kind of a screw up," Jim said casually as if it was obvious. "I'm glad it's not the case this time cause later when I introduce you to Danny I want your honest first impression of how ridiculous you think he is, which you believe. He is really…but you'll grow to like him."

"You are certain he a good addition to the crew and to bring back into your life…"

Jim felt irritation and a small amount of what he felt as jealousy seeping through the block in the bond. _'Whoa!' _Jim grabbed Spock's elbow and looked at him as seriously as he could. "I totally felt that."

Spock stood straight. "Jim, perhaps we should discuss this lat—"

"No," Jim shook his head. "We are doing this now." Jim pulled Spock into an empty lab making sure it really was empty. "Unblock the bond on your end."

"Jim—"

"Unblock it so when I say what I'm about to say you'll understand the feeling behind it and that I'm telling the truth."

"Very well."

'_**Is this better?'**_

'_Much'_

"You may proceed."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Okay so, you know I didn't have a fantastic childhood."

"I am aware you did not stay home long, what the particulars are, I do not know."

"Right, well let's just say my mom and I aren't close because of my dad and not only the fact that I was born on the day he died, but that I look a lot like him. She was off planet whenever she could be, leaving us, me and Sam, with the piece of shit of stepfather Frank," Jim sighed and started pacing. "When I was 12 Sam was 16 and decided he had had enough, and one night he packed a bag, kissed my forehead, said he loved me to stay tough, and he left out the window. That was the last time I saw him. Mom was pissed he left, but never went looking for him. I would stay up late every night after getting into a one sided fist fight with Frank and hope he'd come back and take me with him. Never happened."

"Jim, I—"

Jim swallowed. "Let me get through all this, kay?"

Spock nodded slowly. "Continue."

"On my 14th birthday I went down to the arcade and stayed out late with a couple friends. We never celebrated my birthday cause my mom would just leave the house that day and not come back till real late, that is when she was on planet, so that year I decided to go have fun. When I got back Frank was already three sheets to the wind and mad that my mom was ignoring his calls that day. He started talking shit and what not," Jim felt it replay in his head. He heard all the things he said and suspected Spock could too. "We got into it and…well I was about a minute away from dying by the time I was able to get him off of me." Jim could feel Spock's rage. "Don't…don't feel so strongly towards him, even if it's hate. He's not worth it."

"I will attempt to contain my rage."

Jim couldn't help but smile at that. "Man, I love you," he shook his head. "Right anyway, I made it to my room after getting away and Frank passed out downstairs. I packed whatever I could carry in my bag that night, snuck downstairs and took all the cash I could find in the house and left. As you know, I'm pretty smart when I put my mind to things, so I figured out how to make fake records and whatever I needed. I lived in cheap hotels and took whatever jobs I could find, and it worked for me at the time to be alone and just be free. I thought about finding Sam, but thought it would be better to just let him live his life free of me as baggage—"

"Why would you think yourself to be baggage?"

"Well, at the time I was…anyway, when I was 16 I made it to New York, where I got a job at this restaurant called Rosie's. I was a bus boy and living in the worst hotel…ever," Jim chuckled remembering the state of the place which made Spock's eyes widen from the mental picture he shared. "Yeah, so I was working there under false records making me 21 cause I wanted to be able to buy my own booze, and although I fooled everyone else, Danny saw right through it. He was too clever for his own good, but said he wouldn't say anything. He's pretty charismatic and funny, and actually pretty brilliant so he became the one person that made it past an acquaintance of mine. Turns out we both had a lot in common and he had left home too, so we had an understanding," Jim sat down on the stool opposite Spock and looked directly into Spock's eyes. "I love him like a brother. He was more of a brother to me than Sam ever was. When he had to go back to London, I was actually crushed because I mean, he was the first real friend I'd ever had, and I really believed I would never see him again. He got me through A LOT of dark days back then, and I want you to know him, and I know I can't make you like him, but that's okay. I just need you to understand he's important to me, he's my brother," Jim took a deep breath and let it out.


	26. Chapter 26

**I put Spock's POV here purely for length. This is Danny's intro to the ship…yep, he's sticking around. I hope you guys like him. **

**Spock's POV**

Spock sat there looking at Jim while trying to understand everything he had heard. Spock felt so many things in the course of the ten minutes he had been in the lab. Spock had finally focused on Jim and felt nothing but love towards the man in front of him. Jim had gone through so much in his short life. He had never felt at home when a child or young adult, which Spock felt through the bond. It was only when Jim had talked about Danny that Spock felt a light in Jim's mind in the story. He could feel the brotherly affection and love he felt for the man, and Spock could not help but be happy that Danny made Jim feel cared about for the first in his life.

"Jim, I do not know where to begin to be honest. I…want so much to thoroughly beat this man Frank, and also do something very human, and hug you forever."

Jim smiled and laughed. "That's okay, but perhaps not…forever. It's hard to captain a ship in a hug."

"Indeed. As for the jealousy I had felt towards Daniel—"

"Please call him that," Jim smirked. "He will HATE it."

Spock raised a brow. "As for Danny, I apologize for my jealousy. I can feel that you have pure brotherly love for the man, and I should not have blocked the bond over such feelings, and instead talked to you about it. I look forward to meeting him."

Jim beamed. "Great! I actually thought you were blocking how you felt about seeing your dad before I felt your super Vulcan jealousy seep through." Jim seemed to realize what he said because he visibly tensed.

"Why did you think that?" Jim seemed to be contemplating but Spock could not hear it because Jim had blocked the bond. "Jim, you are being quite hypocritical at the moment, blocking the bond."

Jim sighed and unblocked the bond but Spock could still feel him hiding some of his feelings. Spock didn't know whether to be impressed, irritated, or worried. "Listen, I know you and your father aren't exactly close, and I'm just worried that you're going to tell him about us and your relationship with him will be even more strained."

"I will not have to tell him we are in an intimate relationship, he will smell my scent on you, as well as any other Vulcan—"

"Jesus! He's going to kill me," Jim stood and began to pace again.

"He most certainly will not kill you." Spock could feel Jim worry seep in but he could not determine the specific worry Jim had. "Jim," Spock stood and pulled Jim into his arms. "You do not need to worry. We will deal with my father when we arrive on Vulcan. I will tell him of our intentions to bond and later marry in an earth ceremony; we will then dine, help with the assistance requested and return home on to the ship where I intend on making love to you."

Jim looked at Spock's eyes and smiled. _'You're way too good for me…'_

'_**Nonsense. You are my soul mate. You are perfect for me.'**_ Spock leaned down and claimed Jim's mouth while Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and deepened the kiss. Spock finally pulled away gaining a groan from Jim. _**'I must report to the lab eventually…'**_

'_Right…I guess.' _Jim rolled his eyes but smiled as they pulled apart. The two of them made their way out into the hall and to the lab Spock needed. There were a few crew members in the hall so Spock knew Jim was resisting the urge to kiss him. He mentally laughed at the feeling and Jim narrowed his eyes. "Have fun in the lab Spock, see you later." _'And don't be too smug…or I'll just stop kissing you all together…'_

"Thank you Captain," Spock nodded and entered the lab while Jim walked towards the lifts. _**'That is a cruel threat.'**_

'_One I would hate to go through with.'_

'_**As would I.' **_

**Jim's POV**

Jim walked back to the bridge listening to the calm background of his mind that was Spock's lab thoughts. It always made him feel better to have him there. He had never felt so calm about such a committed relationship but with Spock it was like he breathed better with him in his mind. If he tried to explain it out loud he was pretty sure he would just get crazy looks. Jim made it back on the bridge for only two minutes before Rand had dropped the paperwork Jim hadn't finished in his lap. Jim dramatically sighed. "Rand, I feel like we would get along better if all this paperwork wasn't between us."

Rand just chuckled. "Yes, but then it wouldn't be nearly as gratifying for me because I wouldn't get to see the look of utter despair on your face."

'_I told you she's trying to kill me! She basically confessed.'_ "I knew you liked torturing me…"

'_**I don't believe that was a confession but it is quite alarming…'**_

'_Oh now you're just being unsympathetic…go back to work.' _Rand had walked away back to where Jim suspected she conjured up all the requisitions she could find. Jim could feel Spock's amusement at that thought. _'Back to work Commander…'_

'_**Yes Captain…'**_

Jim worked for another forty minutes before the turbo's doors swished open and Jim was pulled from his last requisition.

A long soft whistle came from behind Jim. "Well, hell. This is bloody beautiful."

Jim turned and smiled. "I'm sorry, but are you lost? I don't remember it becoming okay for ships to just pick up strays."

Danny scoffed. "Right, I don't make a habit of it either, but it didn't stop me did it?"

Jim stood and the two hugged. "Welcome aboard The Enterprise," Jim swept his hands in show of the bridge before introducing the people on the bridge. "Everyone," All the heads not already turned towards the two were now. "This is Commander Danny Quinn, our new Chief Security Officer." The bridge all nodded and smiled before turning back to their stations. Jim brought Danny over to communications. "Danny, this is Lt. Uhura, Uhura, this is Danny."

Danny took Uhura's hand and kissed her knuckle and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Lt. Uhura and please you ever have to address this lowly Security officer, just call me Danny."

Uhura smiled back. "Thank you, Danny. Please just call me Nyota."

Jim scoffed. "You're kidding! I don't even get that privilege."

Danny ignored Jim's comment. "That's a beautiful name, Nyota. Is it native to your home country?"

Uhura beamed. "Thank you, and yes it is."

"Well it's lovely."

"And I'm being ignored….you are ignoring your captain."

"I hope to see you again Nyota, if you'll excuse me this prat they let run this ship is being excessively needy," Danny whispered the last part where on Jim and Uhura could hear."

Uhura chuckled. "Have fun with that."

Danny turned back to Jim and smiled. "Well then, you gonna show me the rest of the place or would you like me to aimlessly wonder and get into trouble?"

Jim scoffed. "Like you won't be trouble after the tour. You'll spend all your time finding loopholes in security and endless drills and crawling through tubes and what not…don't deny it."

Danny held his hands up in defense as they walked on to the lift. "Hey, you were the one that had me transferred here."

Jim barked a laugh. "Maybe I was wrong and I'm not right in the head yet."

"Never said you were," Danny cleared his throat. "Jim."

"Yeah," Jim turned to Danny who looked completely serious.

"Thank you…for transferring me here. I'm really glad to be on board, and I promise to do my absolute best for the crew, and you. I can't tell you how great it is to, as you put it 'have the band back together'," Danny actually made air quotes. "And it just…feels right to here. Does that make sense or do I sound daft?"

Jim smiled at Danny's furrowed brows. "Yeah, it makes sense. I feel the same way about you being here, and you're welcome. I can't think of a better Chief Security Officer."

Danny laughed. "Cause there isn't one."

"I've missed your modesty."

The two made it out of the lift where they started the tour. The first stop was the science labs where Jim avoided the lab Spock was working in so he could finish up.

"it's not that I don't want you guys to meet, it's the opposite really, but I think it would be better when he's not so immersed in…I have no idea what thought that just filtered in meant, truthfully."

Danny chuckled as they continued on the tour. "I forgot about the bond thing. It's got to be weird to get used to."

Jim shrugged. "Not as weird as you think. Actually now it's weirder not to have him in my mind which should freak the shit out of me with the whole commitment thing, but it's…nice."

Danny smiled. "I have to meet this enigma."

"You will."

The two made their way down to Sick Bay just in time to hear Bones.

"I swear if you two don't stop fighting over where the cotton swabs should be in storage I'm going to throw the both of you out of a damn airlock! Maybe then I can get some work done in quiet," Bones stood staring at Chapel and M'Benga who were now looking anywhere but Bones. "Act like the trained medical officers you are and get yourselves together!" Bones turned around towards Jim and Danny and sighed. "What now Jim? You better be dying."

"No such luck Bones," Jim and Danny followed Bones into this office. "I actually wanted you to meet our new Chief Security Officer." Bones reached out and took Danny's offered hand and shook it. "Bones, this is Commander Danny Quinn. Danny, this is Commander Lenard McCoy, Doctor and CMO."

Bones raised his brows. "You're not, Danny from—"

"It's him Bones," Jim smiled. "I didn't believe it either when I ran into him on Star Base 4, but it's him."

Danny smiled. "I hope you've only heard good things, but knowing Jim his good stories always make me look terrible. I've only heard about you being a nagging mother hen and grouch, but reading between the lines, I guessed that you're a good doctor who would rather Jim didn't get himself killed."

Bones scoffed. "That's the goal. I've heard enough to know you're crazy, but…a good guy," Bones smiled. "Welcome aboard, and don't end up on those beds and we'll get along just fine."

Danny chuckled. "I'll try my best, McCoy."

"Call me Lenard, or," Bones rolled his eyes. "Bones, like this idiot," Bones pointed to Jim who pouted.

"You two enjoy calling me names far too much…Danny let's go, we have places to go and people to see. See you later Bones!"

"I guess I'll be seeing you too, Bones."

"Yeah yeah, go do something productive, you two. I have actual work to get done."

The two made their way through Sick Bay so Danny could meet Chapel and M'Benga and get a look at the layout. After leaving Sick Bay they made their way to Engineering where Scotty was yelling for Keesner to get down off one of the irrigation tubes. Danny just smiled at the show.

"Get down 'ere you bloody trouble maker, and where did ya put me tools! I know you put 'em somewhere you no good— Oh! Captain, sorry I didn't see you there."

Jim smiled. "It's okay. I see you have your hands full," Jim turned to Keesner. "Give the man back his tools please." Keesner sighed and dropped Scotty's tools down.

"Hey watch it, you menace," Scotty picked up his tools while Keesner saluted Jim and climbed away.

"Scotty, I came down here to introduce you to Danny. Commander Montgomery Scott, this is Commander Danny Quinn our new Chief Security officer, Danny, this is Scotty."

The two shook hands smiling. "It's nice to meet you Scotty. Jim's told me great things about you and I'm glad to hear at least one person I've met has good taste in liquor on this ship."

Scotty laughed. "I like ya already Commander Quinn."

"Just Danny, please."

"Alright, I'm not one to argue," There was a pop and fizzle noise from where Keesner had climbed and Scotty groaned. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go see what that little monster 'as done now. Nice meeting you, and Captain, I'll see you later yeah?"

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, and good luck."

Danny turned to Jim as they walked towards security. "You sure know how to pick the interesting ones Jimmy."

Jim laughed. "Yeah, but they're the absolute best ever if they seem a bit crazy."

"The best ones always are. I mean, that bloke that figured out electrical current was considered a nutter for tying a key to a kite, but it worked out in the end didn't it?"

Jim just smiled. _'Definitely made the right decision…'_


	27. Chapter 27

**Spock's POV**

Spock spent the next part of his shift in the science labs trying not to let the frustration he was feeling towards the ensign that refused to cease their question asking seep through towards Jim. He could feel Jim's boredom on the bridge most likely still going through requisitions when all at once he felt a calm sensation over the bond. Spock lifted his head from the work he was in the middle of to ponder what could have happened on the bridge to make Jim no longer bored, but soon went back to work. The warmth continued through the bond making the time in the lab seemingly fly by and Spock was completely unaware that his shift was over until the ensign that had asked too many questioned cleared their throat.

"Uh Commander, sir, would you like me to save this data for next shift, or did you want to continue working?"

"You may save the data. We will return to this at my next lab session," with that Spock cleared his work space and strode from the lab towards his quarters.

Spock knew it was a good idea to meditate before Jim introduced Danny to him. He was no longer feeling jealous. He was now almost illogically nervous. He knew that he could do nothing but be himself in front of the man and that Jim had told him he loved Spock, but deep down he had the fear that Danny would not approve of Jim's choice to be with him. After all that Spock had learned of Jim and Danny's relationship he knew that Danny's opinion meant a lot to Jim, like a brother's opinion.

Spock entered his quarters and set up a few candles before settling down to meditate. Spoke was in his meditated state until he felt Jim nudge at the back of his mind and he opened his eyes. He looked to time and raised his brows when he realized he had meditated for longer than he thought.

'_Hey, you okay?'_

'_**Yes, I am well. I did not intend to meditate for so long…I apologize.'**_

'_It's okay; I was just worried when you didn't come over.'_

'_**I will rectify that problem.' **_Spock rose from his mat and blew out the candles before stepping into Jim's quarters through their shared bathroom. Jim lay across the bed with his feet on the ground and his arms spread the entire length with his eyes closed. Spock smiled at the illogical man that was his other half. _**'Are you tired?'**_

"No, just relaxing, although it'd be better if you were down here too," Jim kept his eyes closed with a small contented smile.

Spock crawled onto the bed covering Jim and leaned down to breath across his face. "Is this better," he purred.

**Jim's POV**

Jim snapped his eyes open and came face to face with Spock's chocolate almost black eyes. "Almost," Jim smirked and then lifted his head just the tiniest bit to kiss Spock. Spock leaned farther down and pressed Jim into the bed more while the kiss went from a peck to passionate. Jim moaned at the way Spock's tongue plundered his mouth.

'_You are the best fucking kisser…'_

'_**I am pleased you feel that way, you won't need to go looking for other kissers'**_

Jim pushed Spock's face away gently and gave Spock a serious look. "I won't be kissing anyone but you, ever." Jim felt total love through the bond from Spock as well as guilt and his eyes softened. "Hey, don't feel guilty, I know you weren't doubting my fidelity, you're just…," Jim chuckled. "A bit possessive," Jim smirked. "But you don't need to worry, cause I'm," Jim trailed his hand down Spock's side to his ass. "All yours." Spock growled making Jim swallow as he felt the possessiveness and lust from Spock.

'_It is fucking hot when you growl…seriously.'_

'_**It seems you bring out the most animal urges in me.'**_

'_I can think of an animal urge we can indulge in before dinner…' _Spock lifted Jim's legs and slotted their bodies together making Jim gasp from the feeling of having his very much hard clothed length rub against Spock's. Spock started to devour Jim's neck while rubbing his hands underneath Jim's shirt. Jim grabbed onto Spock's back just trying not to explode in his pants like a teenager. _'Spock…I am going to come in my pants if we—'Spock_ quickly without leaving Jim's neck undid the button and zipper of both of their pants and released their cocks. Jim moaned as Spock put his hand around both of them together and began to stroke them in a hard fast pace.

'_**You make the most beautiful noises…'**_

'_You're hands are fucking amazing'_ Jim felt himself very close and wanted to share it with Spock so he pulled Spock's face from his neck with a bit of deliberation and kissed Spock. _'Meld with me love'_

Spock brought the fingers of his free hand to Jim's face without hesitation for a more powerful meld than the one they currently had in their bond. It took less than a minute before both of them were panting and coming together over Spock's hand. Spock pulled his fingers away from Jim's face as they both rode out the last of their orgasms and then moved to lie next to each other. Jim felt his breath calm and he rolled over and sighed in contentment before putting his head on Spock's shoulder.

'_**You are hungry…'**_

Jim chuckled. _'Yeah, I was before you rocked me, now I'm starving.'_

Spock untangled himself from Jim before standing up and pulling him up with him. "I will change and then meet you so we can walk to dinner," Spock gave Jim a small lingering kiss before smiling and walking to his room through the bathroom he came from.

'_Hurry!'_

'_**You are far too impatient.'**_

'_You love me anyway…'_

'_**Of course I do.'**_

Jim pulled his shirt on and blushed at the absolute conviction he felt behind what Spock had communicated. He quickly put his shoes on before Spock joined him in the hall. The two made their way down towards Danny's quarters wanting to do the introductions before meeting everyone else at dinner. Jim was a little nervous over what Spock would think of Danny. He wanted so much for the two of them to get along and maybe even be close, but he couldn't stop the small pit of worry that sat deep in him that it would be like a bad television show and Spock and Danny would hate each other. Jim kept the bond blocked from his side so Spock wouldn't pick up in it. Little did he know Spock was doing the same thing from his side.

"So did you get anywhere in the lab today?"

"Besides to the point where I almost gave up passivism, not far."

Jim barked with laughter. "You can't make comments like that on Vulcan or they will arrest me for ruining you."

Spock raised a brow. "Indeed, I will have to remember that while we are there."

Jim smiled and shook his head as they reached the door. Jim chimed the door and called, "Open up! It's the Captain!"

Danny opened the door with his hand on his hip and one raised brow. "Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," he scoffed and bowed dramatically. "Come on in Captain," he turned to Spock. "Commander."

Jim pushed Danny playfully and stepped inside followed by Spock. "How was the rest of your first shift? Did you get to know the team you have?"

"It was good, and the team is great…really. They're all bright, which is a change and I couldn't have asked for better qualified people."

"Knew you'd approve," Jim smiled as he thought of his crew and then turned to Spock who Danny was smiling at no doubt waiting to be introduced. "Oh! Shit! Sorry, I forgot you two haven't met. Spock, this is Danny Quinn, Danny this is Spock."

Danny put his hand up in salute with a smile. "Great to finally meet you Spock. Jimmy's told me nothing but great things."

Spock inclined his head in a nod. "Jim has also told me many good things about you, as well as some interesting stories. It is a pleasure to make acquaintance."

"I hope it's not rude that I didn't shake your hand, I just thought Vulcan's didn't really like skin to skin contact with just anybody."

"That was very considerate of you. Human's tend to be quite tactile where as Vulcan's refrain from most contact due to our touch telepathy."

"That's got to be a bit exhausting, do you meditate or anything?"

Spock raised his brows. "Daily, yes." _**'He is clever….'**_

'_Told you…' _"Let's eat! I'm starving! We can continue the Vulcan 101 on the way." Jim held his hands to his stomach to make his point clear. Spock raised and brow while Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Woah…"

"What is wrong Jim?"

Jim chuckled as they exited Danny's quarters. "Nothing."

"So Danny, what have you been up to for last…six or so years?"

Danny chuckled. "Well before I enrolled in Starfleet I was in back in London. I was a mechanic in a shop during the day and bartending at the pub down the road at night. Not much to tell."

"I thought for sure you'd end up married," Jim smirked.

Danny shook his head with a scowl. "I was engaged actually."

"Really? What happened?"

Danny sighed. "Turns out while I was at the pub working she was seeing another bloke. She said it was my fault for working two jobs."

"If she truly loved you she would have known you were employed at two jobs for her benefit as well," Spock added.

"She sounds like a real bitch Danny. You deserve a hell of a lot better."

"Thanks. Both of you. I knew after it was all over I was just putting her up on a pedestal. She was honestly dumb as rocks and I can't remember how we ever got on," Danny laughed softly. "So how did you lot meet?"

Jim scoffed. The rest of the walk to the mess was filled with Jim's rendition of how Spock and he had met and became friends with Spock adding the more realistic details and making Danny laugh over Jim's scandalized faces. They then explained how they ended up figuring out they both were mad for each other and how they ended up engaged.

"Engaged? Really? That's great," Danny had stopped with wide eyes.

'_Oops, cats out of the bad…'_

'_**So it would seem. I suppose we did tell him together. Now we will have to tell everyone else.'**_

"it's fantastic, but Danny you can't tell anyone yet. We plan on telling everyone together."

Danny made a motion of locking his mouth and throwing away another key. "You've got my word," he smiled. "I'm really happy for you guys."

Jim could feel the love from Spock and couldn't help but smile wide as they walked into the mess.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, A little Chulu angst, sorry. **

**Sulu's POV**

After Bones had retreated back down the hall Sulu stood frozen for a few seconds in the door way. _'Love…crap. Am I that obvious?'_ Sulu sighed and went back in to Chekov's quarters to make sure the small Russian was sleeping. Sulu walked into the bedroom to see Paval on his side clutching a pillow passed out looking peaceful for the first time in 32 hours. Sulu smiled. _'He looks so content…even with the flu. Ugh, why does the universe hate me enough to make Pav my best friend and then make him adorable… ?' _Sulu yawned and rubbed his face. _'Guess I can sleep for a while now while he's out.' _ Sulu made to leave through the bathroom he and Chekov shared when the figure on the bed moved.

"Karu…" Chekov whispered.

Sulu froze and then leaned down. "You okay Pav? Do you need something?"

Chekov put his hand out and wrapped it around Sulu's wrist and gently pulled. "You need sleep. Lay down…"

Sulu gave a tired smile. "That was the plan. Wouldn't me being here make it harder to sleep?"

"No, lay down. You're warm." Chekov was still whispering.

Sulu melted a little, took his shoes off and crawled onto the bed next to Chekov and lay on his side facing his best friend who fell back asleep with a small smile. Sulu fell asleep shortly after.

Sulu woke up some time later with the feeling of warmth across his chest and the tickle of breath on his neck. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Paval had substituted him for his pillow, and although he would he had dreamed of waking up in this very position he was having a small internal panic attack. _'Shit! What if he wakes up and freaks out?'_ The two of them had fallen asleep on the same bed and couch before, but they had never ended up in the position he found them in now. Sulu wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way between first meeting Chekov on the bridge during the Narada situation and now he had completely lost himself to the young Russian ensign. Chekov was 17 in the beginning and Sulu and him got to know each other from sharing time on the bridge and became quick friends. Their friendship grew when they figured out they were neighbors, and even had a laugh over the fact they didn't realize it sooner. Sulu may have been eight years older than Chekov, but that never really became an issue in their friendship. Chekov was a genius, literally. He was the youngest graduate in Starfleet history, and loved to learn anything you were willing to teach him. It was somewhere along the way that Sulu started to feel more than just friendship. By now Sulu no longer just wanted to hang out and play video games, teach Paval to fence, or have Chekov teach him Russian, he wanted kiss the living daylights out of Paval, and many other things that were inappropriate for best friends. Sometime during his fight to stay calm and figure out how to get out of the his mess Chekov opened his eyes and yawned before shuffling off of Sulu's chest and putting his face into the pillow.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you. You're warmer than my pillow," Chekov murmured not looking at Sulu.

Sulu laughed nervously. "No worries. I slept pretty good… did you sleep okay," Sulu rubbed Chekov's back before he realized what he was doing. He quickly drew his hand back and rolled his eyes at the ceiling for his stupidity. _'Stop touching him perv!'_

Chekov rolled over finally looking at Sulu. He looked so much better than he had the day before, and Sulu tried not to blush at how cute his hair looked with his curls sticking out in all directions. "I slept great," he blushed and wouldn't look Sulu in the eyes. "Thank you for bringing Dr. McCoy…I admit it vas vorth it to sleep."

Sulu smiled and brought Chekov's chin up to look him in the eyes. "Anything for you Pasha."

Chekov turned even more red and rolled over gathering himself up off the bed. "I think I need a shower. I feel disgusting," he made a disgusted face and shook his head. "After I think we should eat. I heard your stomach, it voke me up," he smiled and walked into the bathroom while Sulu chuckled from the bed.

**Chekov's POV**

Chekov turned the shower on and stripped from the clothes he had been in for nearly two days. He stood in the shower letting the last of his sickness wash away while he internally cursed himself for falling asleep on Sulu. He told himself that it wasn't normal to lust after your straight best friend. The two never actually talked about their dating lives, mostly because they didn't really have them because they were on the ship. The only people were the crew and besides each other they really only regularly hung out with the rest of the bridge crew. Chekov thought about the night the ship was celebrating Earth's New Year and he nearly kissed Sulu, but instead was pulled into a kiss by a very drunk lab ensign with long dark hair that thought he was cute. He was so angry at the woman, but calmed down after thinking about what would have happened if he'd actually kissed his best friend. The last thing he needed was to get the embarrassing speech from Sulu telling him he was straight and that he didn't want things to be awkward and that maybe they should stop hanging out so much. Chekov groaned as he let the shampoo rinse out of his hair. _'Why can't you be like any other eighteen year old? Why didn't you go with that dark haired woman who thought you were cute instead of hoping Karu would all of a sudden want you…?'_

He dried himself off and toweled himself before going back into the bedroom where Sulu was still laying down. He pulled some clothes from his drawers when he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned around quickly, but it was still Sulu laying there with his eyes closed. Shaking his head, he turned back around and pulled on a shirt before putting on boxers under his towel and then a pair of track pants. He heard shuffling from the bed and a soft moan and turned back to see Sulu stretching and propping himself up on the bed with a sleepy smile.

"You feel better after your shower?"

"Much," Chekov tried not to replay the moan he had heard from Sulu in his head. "I smell better too."

Sulu chuckled. "You didn't smell bad."

Chekov scoffed. "Liar."

Sulu rubbed his hands over his face. "So…you're feeling better, do you want to eat with everyone later?"

Chekov beamed. "Definitely!"

"Alright…you want to watch a vid or something before then?"

The two spent the next two and a half hours watching an old earth vid about a crazy billionaire that made a theme park with live dinosaurs. The movie was actually really good, but Chekov was preoccupied with how close Sulu was to him on the couch. Sulu didn't seem to be worried about their close proximity so Chekov tried not to let himself look affected. Near the end of the film Chekov felt his stomach protesting his lack of food intact over the last day and Sulu looked over at him with a smirk and raised brow.

"Hungry?"

Chekov blushed and laughed. "Maybe a little…"

Sulu pulled him off the couch by his hand. "Good, cause I'm starving and you haven't eaten all day, so let's go. Everyone should be down in the mess by now. I'm gonna change my shirt real quick."

Chekov started picking up the tissues he had used while bed ridden as well as the glass of water that he didn't drink. He started to make his bed when he caught his foot in the sheet and went flying forward with a loud yep.

"Ugh," Chekov lay on the floor when he heard hurried foot falls.

"Pav! Are you okay," Sulu stood wide eyed while he looked over Chekov for visible damage.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just tripped on the sheet, I—" Chekov pushed himself up and froze when he realized Suu had run back in without his shirt. _'He has a perfect body! That's just not fair…'_

"Pav, Pav are you sure you're okay? You looked a little red," Sulu sounded genuinely worried.

Chekov shook his head and stood up to brush himself off. "I'm sure, it's no problem really. You worry too much," Chekov laughed and picked up the sheet.

Sulu chuckled but had a blush to his face. "I guess I do…"

Sulu went back to his quarters and Chekov murmered curses to himself for how he acted. _'You already knew he had a great body…you should have been prepared.'_ Chekov's habit of staring at Sulu shirtless was the number one reason he was cutting back on fencing lessons with his best friend. It wasn't doing him any good to try and get better when he spent the entire lesson trying not to think too hard about the muscles moving along his instructors back and chest, or wondering how his skin tasted. Sulu came back in a minute later in a new shirt and an old pair of dark jeans. They were Chekov's favorite. _'Of course…'_


	29. Chapter 29

**Bones' POV **

Bones walked through Sick Bay and back to his office. He had been checking on Gerard throughout the shift making sure he was healing from his surgery earlier that day. His shift was over in twenty minutes and all he could think about was a nice drink and Scotty. He felt like a teenager again with rampaging hormones driving him towards the bed. He would be alarmed if the results weren't so fun. He grabbed his things and hurried out past the nurse's station hoping to avoid Chapel's last minute complaint on whatever M'Benga did today. Making it out into the hall, Bones smiled when he noticed just the man he wanted to see whistling and connecting wires inside a panel on the wall near the lift.

Bones looked around to make sure no one was near to pinch Scotty in the ass gaining a yelp.

"Oi! What do ya think— Oh! Len," Scotty laughed. "I thought it would 'ave been Keesner. That little monster has been extra trying today," Scotty replaced the panel on the wall.

"Extra trying? I can only imagine…"

Scotty picked up his tools and chuckled. "If it wasn't for Jim, I wouldn't have my tools right now," The two of them got on the lift. "Luckily, he was down in Engineering giving Danny a tour and Keesner likes not being thrown out an airlock."

"Lucky for you," Bones took the opportunity since they were the only ones on the lift to push Scotty up against the wall making Scotty gasp in surprise. Putting one hand on the wall behind Scotty's head and the other behind the Scotsman's neck he merged their mouths together. Scotty didn't hesitate to kiss back and put his arms around Bones' hips and pull him closer making Bones moan before pulling back a little to smile. "I missed you today," Bones breathed down Scotty's neck.

"Me too…I wasn't expecting you to have to leave so early," Scotty kissed Bones once more before gently pushing him off and facing the doors. Bones got the hint and straightened himself out seconds before the doors opened.

"How do you always time it perfectly?"

"It's a gift...," Scotty smirked and nodded at the confused looking junior Engineer walking on to the lift while Bones and Scotty exited. When they went inside their quarters Bones froze from Scotty putting his hands hurriedly over his eyes. "I forgot to tell ya…I got a mate of mine to send some things to the star base, but I didn't expect to get it till after Flexa 6."

"Okay…And I'm not allowed to see the stuff?"

"Well, it was kinda surprise for your birthday, but it's not till next month."

"Oh, I, you didn't have to—"

Scotty scoffed. "Course I did! Now keep your eyes closed," Scotty took his hand away and Bones stayed still with his eyes closed. Bones could hear rustling and a drawer opening and closing.

"Any day Monty," Bones smirked.

"Hold on, you cranky bugger…"

Bones laughed. "I love you too."

"Okay," Scotty held his hand. "Open."

Bones opened his eyes and his jaw went slack. Sitting in their quarters somehow was an entire case of his favorite whiskey. It wasn't cheap, or easy to get onto a star base, but there it was next to a case of Scotty's favorite Scotch. Bones snorted a laugh at the fact that there was a giant ridiculous red bow on the top of the case. He turned to Scotty who was smiling like a fool. "That is the best birthday gift I have ever received," Bones pulled Scotty to his chest a kissed him wrapping his arms around Scotty's waist and pulling him towards the bed. "I don't know what you did to get that, but thank you."

Scotty pulled at Bones' shirt and lifted it off. "Well, maybe you can repay the favor…"

Bones chuckled and ripped Scotty's shirt off. "I thought it was a birthday present."

"Well, that's half of it. You'll 'ave to wait to get the other part til your real birthday," Scotty started to work at both of their belts.

Bones raised a brow. "Half? What else did you manage to smuggle?"

Scotty kissed Bones. "You'll 'ave to wait now won't you?"

Bones groaned and quickly pulled Scotty's pants and boxers off. "Alright, fine," he stood long enough to lose his pants and boxers before he was back on the bed devouring Scotty's mouth. He was breathing harder now. "How would you like to be repaid?" Scotty rolled his hips making Bones grunt from the feeling of their hard lengths rubbing.

"I want you to fuck me," Scotty silenced the moan that came from Bones with a kiss.

Bones grabbed at side table drawer and finally reached for what he was looking for. Bones poured the lube on his fingers while Scotty looked up at him with half lidded eyes and it made Bones shudder. Bones leaned down and kissed Scotty while he slowly pushed one digit deep into the Scotsman. After a few minutes he pushed in the second making Scotty moan and let his head fall back. Bones lifted Scotty hips up onto his thighs and pushed in farther and his lover arched his back with a sharp gasp. Bones smirked and continued with his work adding a third finger.

Scotty grabbed Bones' wrist after the forth pass with the three fingers. "Now Len. I want you now."

Bones nodded with a loss of words and pulled his fingers back only to replace them with his very hard shaft seconds later. Scotty moaned loud enough for people in the hall to hear, but Bones didn't care because the sound alone almost finished him. "Fuck Monty...," Bones pushed deeper and faster while Scotty held tighter to him and met his thrusts. Scotty grunted as he kept up with Bones' pace. Bones wrapped his hand around Scotty's neglected cock making Scotty start to lose his rhythm. "You're so tight, so hot…"

"You're the only one to 'ave me…Only one I trust," Scotty pulled Bones' mouth into a beep consuming kiss, and Bones couldn't take it past that. He came hard with a gasp and shiver feeling Scotty coat his hand and stomach with his own release. He slowly thrust a few more times before he was completey spent and half collapsed on Scotty. Once his breathing evened out he rolled off the Scotsman and pulled him into his chest.

Bones pulled Scotty's chin up and looked at the tired looking man he loved so much. "You really never…let anyone—"

"Nope," Scotty gave a small smile before kissing Bones once more. "Like I said, never trusted anyone enough….But that's not a problem with you. I trust you with anything, everything," Scotty sighed. "It's a shame I waited so long for that, you're fantastic," Scotty shook his head and said it like it was nothing.

Bones burst into laughter. "Why thank you Darlin, I'll try not to let it go to my head. You're pretty fucking good yourself."

Scotty scoffed. "I know."

They both laughed and lay there for another twenty minutes before they remembered they should probably shower before getting dinner. Scotty groaned as Bones pulled him off the bed and into the bathroom. Bones pushed him into the hot spray of the shower and chuckled.

"As much as I love the smell of you, especially after sex, it's for the best."

Scotty grabbed the soap and began to scrub at his Bones' chest. "Point taken…although I had no idea you were partial ta engine grease and sweat," Scotty poured shampoo into both he and Bones' hands.

Bones chuckled as lathered his head. "I didn't think I was and then out of nowhere I found it intoxicating, but only when it's you."

Scotty scoffed. "You're such a kiss arse, but I love it."

The two made it out of the shower after a make out session that turned into Scotty wrapping his hands around each of them to finish them off for a second time. They quickly threw some clothes on and headed towards the mess.

"Oh, so you mentioned meeting Danny. What do you think?"

"Seems like a decent bloke, I mean I don't know him, but he has a trusting face, ya know? Don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Yeah, he seemed nice. Jim had told me about him back in the academy during some of our drunken nights and from what I know about him he's one of the good ones if not a little crazy."

Scotty nodded and smiled. "Well, he'll fit right in then. He drinks scotch, too. That's definitely a good sign."

Bones scoffed. "Right," The two rounded the corner just as Sulu and Chekov exited the Russian's quarters. "Hello, you two. You look as if you're rested, and Chekov you look like your fever broke."

The two stopped while Bones and Scotty caught up with them. "Yes doctor, thank you. I feel much better," Chekov gave him a blinding smile.

Bones turned to Sulu as they walked. "What about you? Did you stop fussing long enough to sleep," Bones smirked sharing a look with Scotty.

"I feel asleep once he passed out yeah," Sulu looked towards the floor nodding.

Bones rolled his eyes and Scotty stifled a laugh.


	30. Chapter 30

**Jim's POV**

Jim, Danny and Spock sat down at the usually full table.

"When was the last time we were the first ones at dinner," Jim furrowed his brows.

"I have been the first to arrive on several occasions, but I cannot recall you ever being on time," Spock casually mentioned before taking a bite of his salad.

Danny smiled. "I like you Spock. You're the logic of the two of you AND you're funny," Danny pointed his fork at Jim. "He's a keeper mate."

"Oh I know," Jim waved at Uhura who walked from the replicator.

Uhura sat down next to Spock. "Hello guys," She smiled at Danny. "How was the tour? Did you meet your whole security team?"

"Yes, I did. They're great…everyone's been great actually. I'm hoping I can remember everyone's name," Danny chuckled and smiled at Uhura.

"You'll manage, I'm sure," Uhura smiled back. "So…where did you and Jim meet?"

Danny smirked. "Oh, I met him in New York years ago while we were both working at Rosie's, the best greasy Italian place in Queens, where we got into trouble and made bad decisions, but strove to be good men and whatnot."

Uhura almost doubled over in laughter.

'_You have got to be kidding me…'_

'_**What is it?'**_

'_Danny's charm…it's ridiculous.'_

'_**Are you jealous?'**_

'_What? No.'_

'_**I see…'**_

'_Don't laugh!'_

'_**I am not laughing.'**_

'…_out loud.'_

Jim was pulled from his mental banter when the rest of the table sat. Everyone said their hellos. "Chekov! You made it. So, you're feeling better?"

"Oh yes, thank you keptin," Chekov smiled and then shifted his eyes to Danny.

"Oh! I forgot you and Sulu haven't been introduced. Commander Danny Quinn, this is Ensign Paval Chekov," Jim gestured. "And this is Lt. Commander Hikaru Sulu. If you one without the other, it's a sign of the end of the universe," Jim chuckled while Danny shook the two men's hands.

Danny smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Sulu added. "And good luck."

"Thanks, with Jim I always need it."

The table collectively laughed and Jim rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

Jim couldn't keep the smile off his face thinking about how everything for once was going without a hitch. The crew loved Danny it seemed, and Danny looked as if he was happy and belonged.

"Have you talked to your father since you found out about us helping on New Vulcan," Uhura asked Spock quietly. Jim tried to act like he didn't hear the question pretending to give all of his attention to Scotty's story about the rest of his day chasing Keesner. He couldn't help but try and easedrop.

"I have not. He is obviously aware that I will be on New Vulcan so there is no need to tell him what he already knows," Spock's tone was calm as ever.

Uhura snorted softly. "Yes, of course but does he know that you'll be bringing someone to his home with you?"

"Not at this time, no."

"Don't you think you should warn him?"

"I don't believe it will be necessary."

"Right…"

Jim laughed when Bones and Danny laughed at Scotty's story, but it was far from genuine. He could not understand how Spock thought it was a good idea to just show up at Sarek's house and casually have dinner when Jim knew that Sarek would be able to smell Spock on Jim. How the hell could he smell Spock on him? Jim tried not to think too much about that because although it was plain weird it was also a little hot if he was being truthful.

"Earth to Jim!"

Jim blinked at Bones who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Sorry Bones, what was that?"

Scotty laughed. "You were miles away."

"Guess I was, sorry," Jim smiled and shook his head. "What were you saying?"

"Drink? After dinner? Scotty got me an early birthday present and I'm willing to let you have some, for now."

"That sounds great," Jim could definitely use a drink.

Scotty turned to Danny. "Don't worry, I've got scotch for us real men."

Danny smiled. "Sounds Beautiful."

Bones scoffed. "Real men don't climb in engine rooms like a jungle gym because he was having a tiff with a three and a half foot alien."

"Says the man who wields a hypospray sedative as his weapon of choice," Jim added casually.

Bones glared.

"That's alright, did Jim ever tell you about the time we got into a spot of trouble and he thought it would be a brilliant idea disarm a six foot thug with spatula," Danny smirked at Jim. "Shall I tell him how I saved your ass or—"

"First of all, I had it handled. Second of all, you were supposed to be there already in the back—"

"Right and who's fault was is it that I wasn't there? Oh that's right you! You were supposed—"

"Alright! It worked out didn't it?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Suppose so. We didn't burn the place down."

"Christ…I'm not sure both of you on this ship is a good idea anymore," Bones had wide eyes.

"Oh whatever, you know I think great on my feet, and Danny is always on the same wave length, so no worries."

"No worries? Jim, you're talking to the guy that puts you back together after almost every away mission," Bones scowled.

Danny seemed to sense Bones' apprehention. "Don't worry mate, I won't be letting him on any away mission without me. Not to mention in any room without me, no ifs and or buts…"

Jim scoffed. "Right."

"I am absolutely serious," Danny turned to Jim with his eyes narrowed. "I have direct orders from Admiralty to stick to you like glue. The last head of Security was good, but they aren't accepting anything but great with my go."

"It seems the admiralty has realized that you will refuse to stay on the ship when protocol calls for it and have decided measures needed to be taken," Spock joined in.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Fine…but I can't just stay on the ship and send people in when I don't know firsthand what we're dealing with. Just can't do it."

"That's what I told Archer when he called me before the transfer went in," Danny smirked looking down at his food.

Jim turned to Danny confused. "Wait…Archer called you?"

"Him and Pike…they wanted to tell me about your complete disregard for protocol when it came to staying on board and whatnot, but I take it you told Pike about me because they just wanted to make sure I was okay with the transfer," Danny finished casually.

'_Over reaction much…Chris worries too much.'_

'_**He cares for your well being.'**_

Jim sighed. "Well Danny…I can't promise your gonna have it easy."

Danny laughed. "Jimmy, when is it ever easy, especially with you?"

The table all chuckled and dissolved into smaller conversations. Jim sat back listening as the table conversed. He smiled at the way Danny was raptly listening to the story Uhura had talked Spock into telling, Danny even laughing at Spock's dry sarcasm when most people just thought he was being condescending. Jim couldn't help but laugh at Scotty trying to calm Bones down while he was in the middle of one of his rants. Sulu and Chekov were both stifling their laughter at the two, and Jim couldn't remember feeling more relaxed on the ship.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello reader! Just wanted to address the action comments, I have planned out the next parts and there will be some action to be had so hang in there. I really wanted them to make it to Vulcan first. Thank you again for reading and keep the comments coming!**

**Jim's POV**

Since he heard of their mission to New Vulcan Jim had filled every moment with something so he could push his apprehension aside. Today was the day the landing crew would beam down and Jim was awake as soon as his alarm sounded. He felt Spock stir next to him coming to consciousness slowly. It made Jim smile to think how wrong he was back when he didn't know so much about his fiancé. Back before they were even really friends and his crush began. He would imagine Spock being someone that would wake up automatically rising from the bed as if conscious for hours already. He was pleasantly surprised to discover how adorable his Vulcan actually was when sleepy and reveled in watching him bury his face back into the pillow on occasion. Today was no exception.

Jim turned on his side all the way leaning down to kiss Spock's temple. _'Wake up Vulcan beauty…we have a mission you know…'_ Jim didn't want to speak out loud and break the small quiet before the day's business. He felt the warmth Spock sent through the bond and melted in it.

'_**I suppose you are right…good morning beloved…did you sleep well?'**_

'_mmhmm…let's shower and get breakfast before we get down on the plant and I die from the heat'_ Jim pulled a reluctant Spock up and towards the bathroom. Spock woke up enough to turn the shower on and pull Jim's shirt off for him while Jim digested Spock of his pants.

They stood under the spray washing each other taking their time. Jim loved this the most. The sex was always fantastic, and he never wanted to make love to someone else, but this was…he never had someone he just wanted to wash and lay with, and just talk or not talk. It made his heart swell.

'_**What is it?'**_ Spock tilted Jim's head up.

Jim smiled. _'I just love you…that's all.'_

Spock brought their lips together while Jim automatically wrapped his arms around Spock's waist. _**'I love you too'**_

After pulling themselves reluctantly from the shower and changing the two commanding officers made their way down to the mess and grabbed a small breakfast before the rest of the bridge crew made their way down.

"So, we beam down where your father and other you is going to meet us for instruction on where the supplies are going and then what was the plan," Jim inquired before biting his toast.

Spock raised a brow. "We shall meet with my father as the Ambassador as well as _Sanek_. After we receive instruction on the destinations of the supplies and inquire on what other services they need assistance in we will decide on crew assignments."

Jim rolled his eyes and sent the mental equivalent of a scoff towards Spock. "Well, I assumed that…what I meant was when should I be preparing for your father to Vulcan nerve pinch me?"

Spock's lip upturned as he whispered. "Jim—"

Jim nearly choked on his water. "This is not funny!"

Spock schooled his expression when the few people in the mess turned towards the two. Jim still felt the amusement through the bond though. "I will admit that it would not be humorous to see my father nerve pinch my bond mate, but I cannot help but find it at least a bit humorous that the great James Tiberius Kirk is worried about meeting an Ambassador he is already aquainted with."

Jim shook his head frustrated. "That's…I've met him sure, but," Jim became increasingly agitated by Spock's ease. He finally sighed and stood up quickly making Spock stand as well furrowing his brows.

"Jim, this is truly distressing you," Spock sounded so confused.

Jim sighed. "Don't worry about it, you obviously weren't worried before about all of it," Jim murmured.

"I am sorry, I was unaware this was weighing on you so heavily," Spock followed Jim closely out of the mess down the hall. "Please forgive me, you never let any of your feelings on the subject through the bond after we spoke about it the first time…I…why wouldn't you—"

Jim's anger turned to guilt realizing Spock really believed he was just joking about Sarek's reaction. Once on the lift Jim pushed the stop button and turned to Spock feeling the sadness from the bond. "I'm sorry Spock…I was scared. I should never have blocked that from you, but I'm honestly a bit freaked out. Just…tell me it will be okay," Jim exhaled loud.

Spock nodded. _**'It will be okay Jim. I love you and always will. Let me handle my father. Just be who you are…the incredible person I fell in love with.'**_

Jim blushed and then kissed Spock before pushing the lift back on. _'I love you too…but that's not always enough for parents….'_

Spock sighed audibly. "It will be okay, or I will make it okay."

Jim couldn't help but smile a little. "Right…"

**Spock's POV**

Spock took his place on the transporter pad next to Jim a chipper Danny, and a sighing Dr. McCoy. Scotty stood behind the controls bickering with Bones from where he stood while calibrating it for transport.

"How hot exactly is it supposed to be down there," Danny turned to Spock.

"It will be close to 98 degrees ferenhieght on the surface."

"Oh, so fall weather for you Vulcan's then," Danny smirked.

"Fall weather," Bones scoffed finally turning his attention from Scotty.

"It would be close to the equivalent of fall for Vulcan weather, yes. How did you know that," Spock could feel Jim's amusement while he stayed quiet.

Danny shrugged. "I like to read. I read a book on just about every Federation planet just to know at least a little about what I was getting into."

"That was…logical."

Jim scoffed. "That almost hurt to say didn't it," Jim smirked right before Scotty beamed them down.

The next minute the four of them were standing in a desert area ten feet from Sarek and Sanek. Spock walked beside Jim sending calming waves his way knowing how worried his bond mate was. Sarek was the first to break the silence.

"Greeting Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Commander Quinn, and welcome to New Vulcan," He was as collected as ever only inclining his head slightly in greeting, but Spock could see the recognition of the change on his father's face. He did not mention it though.

"Hello Ambassador and thank you for welcoming the crew. We are happy to be here to assist the colony in any needs you have," Jim smiled and nodded. He then turned to Sanek. "Hello again Sanek, It's good to see you as well."

Sanek openly smiled. "It is a pleasure to see you all again."

Spock was always a bit surprised by how open his alternate self was in expression. He never thought of himself as being so open, but then he had begun smiling in Jim's presence, but only then and when they were alone or there was no way for others to see.

After introductions were over the group followed the Ambassador listening to the progression of the colony. Throughout the day Spock could feel Jim relax as the time went on while Spock continued to block his half of the bond due to how unsettled he was becoming from his father's body language and pointed phrasing. No one seemed to notice however so he logically believed he was over thinking about it due to Jim's worries.

**Bones POV**

Bones was relieved to be back on the ship after two hours on the dry surface of New Vulcan.

The entire time he was down on the surface he counted the minutes until they could enter an air conditioned room, and now that he was on the ship again he felt his shirt stick to him. He groaned making Danny chuckle next to him while following out into the hall. Jim just turned and smirked before he and Spock split off towards their quarters.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that hates the heat," Danny smiled.

"I always end up on the landing party for New Vulcan and I'll never get used to the temperature on that god forsaken rock," Bones shook his head.

Danny clapped him on the shoulder. "Cheer up mate, you don't have to go back down the rest of the trip."

Bones scoffed. "Silver lining."

Danny laughed as he broke off at the next corner. "See you later!"

Bones made his way into his quarters feeling the cool air hit him. The temperature was set to a few degrees cooler than usual and Bones smiled. _'Monty…'_ Just as he turned around to head for the shower the Scotsman was pining Bones to the wall knocking the breath out of him. Scotty plunged forward plundering Bones' mouth before kissing and licking along Bones' neck.

"Monty…what has gotten into you," Bones chuckled and then moaned when he felt Scotty rub him through his pants.

Scotty pulled back taking both the shirts Bones' wore with him. "You look too damn hot comin in here with yer hair a wreck, and all sweaty," Scotty leaned in taking one of Bones' nipples between his lips sucking.

Bones shivered and pushed Scotty backwards onto the bed making the Scotsman yelp. "Well, shit Monty if I'd known you liked me sweaty I'd come find you after running," Bones smirked and crawled on the bed noticing the tent visible in Scotty's pants.

Scotty huffed and threw his shirt off. "Just get over here ya giant tease," Scotty grumbled.

Bones barked with laughter as he pulled Scotty's pants off. Once they were gone Scotty pulled Bones down for another kiss and used the opportunity to switch their positions. Scotty pulled Bones' pants and under ware off before kissing and licking along Bones' torso and sides. Bones felt his breath coming out uneven and it was taking everything he had to stay still.

"Monty…Monty— ah," Bones was cut off by Scotty taking Bones in his mouth all the way to the hilt. Scotty kept Bones deep in his throat humming and gently sucking. "Fuck Monty, if you don't stop that I'm going to come right now," Bones' was shaking. Scotty pulled off of him with a pop making Bones moan. "Fuck…"

Scotty crawled back up Bones kissing him and rubbing his cock against Bones'. "Sorry love, that's not how I planned on ending this," Scotty smirked.

"Oh yeah, and what was your plan," Bones raised his brow and then gasp when he felt two of Scotty's fingers in him.

Scotty leaned down with his lips to Bones' ear. "I plan on fuckin ya into the mattress," with that Scotty added a third finger. Bones grunted as Scotty worked him open hitting his sweet spot and nearly sobbed when he felt the finger leave him. The feeling didn't last long though. Scotty quickly raised Bones' hips up to wrap around his waist and wasted no time pushing into the doctor as far as he could. Scotty breathed heavy as he paused in his movements. "You okay?"

Bones nodded fast. "Hell yes," Bones huffed. "Move Monty…Fuck me." Bones couldn't believe he had actually uttered those words out loud, but at the same time he couldn't care less. Scotty practically growled before he began to pound into Bones. He leaned down tasting every inch he could reach without slowing down. Bones grunted and moaned with almost every thrust. He felt his orgasm coming fast. "Monty, I'm going to—"

"Come Len, come for me," Scotty breathed across his neck sending the shiver down him that finally pushed him over the edge. He came hard on both their stomachs. He felt Scotty thrust only twice more before he too was coming inside of him. Scotty brought himself down slowly unwrapping Bones' legs from behind his back and pulling out.

Bones pulled Scotty back down with Scotty's head on his chest. "This day has gotten so much better," Bones kissed the top of Scotty's head.

Scotty chuckled. "Sorry about the assault, I may 'ave gotten a wee carried away."

Bones shook his head. "By all mean, in the future please be carried away as much as you'd like

"This is the best lunch break ever."

Bones scoffed and pushed Scotty into a sitting position before getting up. "Yeah well we need to shower now before Chapel wonders why I didn't come back to Sick Bay."

Scotty sighed but followed Bones to the shower. "Damn."


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for such a gap in updates! **

**Jim's POV**

Jim stood in the bathroom staring at himself in the fogged up mirror hoping Klingons would attack and he could get out of dinner. He wasn't sure he could sit through three hours of Sarek and Spock awkwardly talking and leaving long silences in between. It was bad enough he was alone in his head while he blocked the bond. Sighing, Jim finally left the bathroom to put on his dress uniform. Spock assured him he didn't need to put it on, but Jim saw what Spock was wearing (beautiful emerald and silver Vulcan robes) and he didn't want to look like some putts. Just as he deemed himself dinner ready and was going to leave his quarters he was stopped by the sound of an incoming call.

Jim sat down and accepted the call from Admiral Pikes smiling when he came into view from what Jim recognized as his office. Pike smiled with a raised brow. "Hello Jim."

"Hey Chris, how's it going," Jim smiled.

"Alright…what's with the dress uniform?"

Jim looked down almost forgetting. "Oh, yeah uh, having dinner with the Ambassador and Spock tonight and I don't want to look homeless next to Spock in his Vulcan robes so…," Jim gestured to the uniform.

Pike narrowed his eyes. "So you're having dinner with the in laws then…"

Jim sighed. "Please don't say it like that. I'm already freaked enough."

Pike looked down on the screen with his brows furrowed and a small frown. "Look Jim, I wanted to warn you—"

"Warn me," Jim sat closer with his question.

Pike sighed. "Sarek called me and asked if it was true that you and Spock were in a relationship. He wanted to know if it was against regulations. That's all he asked. I explained that it was not in this situation because of the loop hole basically. All he said was 'I see, thank you Admiral'. Then he ended the call. I honestly thought he believed Spock would get in trouble for the relationship, but I thought I'd let you know."

Jim sat staring and blinking. _'He thought I would ruin Spock's Starfleet career? No, he…I would never do that to Spock. He…no.'_

"Jim? You okay," Pike stared.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm good. Thanks for the heads up Chris, you're probably right about him not wanting Spock in trouble," Jim heard Spock enter through the bathroom. "I have to go, I'll call you later."

"Please do, bye Jim. Pike out."

Jim stood and turned to Spock who stood in his robes looking as calm and handsome as Jim remembered.

"Sorry, I didn't come get you, Pike called me just as I was going," Jim pecked Spock on the lips and quickly stepped back without wrapping his arms around the Vulcan as he normally would have.

Spock raised a brow. "It is okay. Are you…avoiding contact with my persons?"

Jim blushed a bit while waiting in the hall for Spock to follow. "Not avoiding no, just limiting."

"May I enquire as to why?"

Jim sighed. "I just showered and maybe your dad," Jim lowered his voice looking around to make sure no one was near. "Won't smell you on me."

"I see," Spock blinked a few times. "I regret to inform you that he would already be aware of our intimate relationship after today's tour. He would have already smelled my scent on you."

"Awesome," Jim muttered.

The two made it to the transporter pad where the Ensign in charge beamed them to the surface just outside Sarek's lodgings. Spock was just about to chime the door when Jim spun him around wrapping his arms around the Vulcan's waist and stealing a deep kiss which Spock eagerly returned. Jim heard a growl from deep in Spock's throat making him shiver before pulling back breathing hard. They separated with a sigh from Spock.

Jim chuckled. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, but I must ask what brought that on," Spock had a small smirk.

Jim shrugged. "I was thinking if he already knew from earlier I sure as hell wasn't going to miss out on the awesome kissing."

"Indeed," Spock pressed the chime and not even thirty seconds later the door opened to reveal Sarek.

Sarek nodded and cleared a path for the two. "Good evening Spock, Captain Kirk. Welcome to my home."

Jim followed Spock inside to the dining room where there were three places set with a dish sitting on each place. Jim sat in the chair across from Spock while Sarek sat cattycorner to them. Jim smiled tightly and turned to Sarek.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home for dinner Ambassador."

Sarek regarded Jim with cool eyes. "It seemed only the logical course of action to invite the two of you."

Jim nodded and then began to eat the salad in front of him joining Spock and Sarek in silence. They ate like this for fifteen minutes. _'Is this normal? How do people go this long in awkward silence? I wish someone would just say something!'_

Jim regretted that thought.

Sarek turned to Jim. "Captain, I am pleased that you and my son are reconciled."

Jim smiled. "Me too."

"I would assume that The Enterprise runs better now that the two senior officers are not enemies."

"Your son is an Amazing officer and scientist and he does fantastic in anything he tries and that goes for putting up with me," Jim smiled while Spock raised a brow.

"So you agree that he has a bright future ahead of him."

"Father—," Spock stopped chewing.

"Do you not agree," Sarek casually asked again.

Jim looked back and forth between the two Vulcan's who were looking at one another. "Uh, yes. I believe he does."

"I am glad you agree. Then you must also agree that Spock should not waste his time on things and pe—"

"Do not finish that inquiry," Spock turned from his father picking his fork back up and continuing to eat.

Jim tapped at the back of Spock's mind but it was shut like a steel door. Jim looked to Sarek who turned to him.

"It is acceptable that Spock experiment and experience things in life, but there comes a time when he needs to—"

"Father cease your argument," Spock's face darkened.

"How long will you continue to waste your time on The Enterprise? How long will it take you to finally—"

"I have not wasted my time on The Enterprise."

Jim was having a mini panic attack.

"You cannot throw all of your education and upbringings away for this."

"Ambassador, Spock is one of if not the best scientist Starfleet has and he definitely has a future in it," Jim added not breaking eye contact with Sarek.

Sarek turned back to Spock without responding to Jim. "And to throw it away for a simple hu—"

Spock stood looking to Jim. "I believe it is time we departed."

Jim furrowed his brows looking between the two Vulcan's who were now standing. "Um, okay…" Jim stood slowly.

Sarek turned to Jim. "You must understand Captain, as an investment in the future the logical decision is to bond to someone who will support what is best for Spock and his obligations. It is not that I—"

"Hold on," Jim shook his head feeling his whole face heat up.

"Jim—"

"No Spock, let me get this straight," Jim turned to Sarek with his jaw clenched. "You don't think I will support him? You think I would let him waste his life?"

"I would not say that," Sarek tilted his head in concentration. "I find that the Human species is selfish and hold their own personal needs above those around them whether that is the—"

Spock circled the table wrapping and arm around Jim waist before pulling them both to the door. "Good night father. We will meet with you tomorrow morning for further assistance for the colony."

Jim was shell shocked and let himself be pulled along outside trying not to snap.

The next thing Jim remembered he was standing in the transport room while Spock wrapped his arm around his waist tighter leading them out towards their quarters only being let go once they started down the corridor.

**Spock's POV**

Spock walked as close to Jim as possible without wrapping his arm around the man. Spock could sense Jim giving his all to block Spock from his mind and it was driving him crazy. Several crew members passed the two and Jim had nodded and gave a small tight smile to each one although Spock could tell even without the connection open Jim was in no mood for really smiling. Spock kept his composer as neutral as usual on the outside while inside he was torn between anger at his father and worry for his bond mate.

He knew that the dinner would not go as well as he had first told Jim it would. Even during Spock's relationship with Nyota, his father had hinted at returning to Vulcan to bond. It was always subtle, but Spock now believed it was because his father knew already that Nyota was not going to end up his bond mate. He knew that his father would suggest to him that he reconsider his choice, but he had not believed Sarek would bring it up over dinner with Jim present, nor did he believe he would say such things about Jim when he knew nothing about the man. It angered him in a way he had not thought it would. He was ashamed by what his father had implied. When they finally reached their quarters, Spock followed Jim in through his door while Jim headed towards the closet grabbing night clothes out silently.

"Jim, I am—"

Jim sighed. "Listen Spock, I don't really want to talk about this right now," he turned and glanced at Spock in the eyes before returning to the closet. "I'm gonna take a shower, and attempt to pass out."

Spock nodded. "I understand. I will sleep in my quarters so that you will sleep better."

Jim stopped his movements for a minute before going back to looking. "Alright…I guess good night then," Jim turned back to Spock.

"Good night Jim, sleep well beloved."

Spock exited through the hall.


End file.
